A Series of Days
by QuirkedOnce
Summary: Bobby Roode struggles every day to accept his growing feelings for AJ Styles, despite AJ's religion and the wishes of the network that they stay apart.  Slash.
1. Chapter 1

December 2010

Bobby was back in the locker room, glancing over the sheets for Reaction. He and James were scheduled to talk more about Beer Money's chase for the tag titles for at least ten minutes, and while James could come up with hilarious lines off the top of his head, he had to sit and map his out. Another wrestler wished him a good night and Bobby nodded back, his mind already far away.

The door opened and a production assistant stuck his head in.

"Mr. Roode? Mr. Bischoff needs to see you."

Great. Another sit down with Eric. That was the last thing he needed right now. He sighed inwardly and trudged down the hall, making sure to take the sheet with him to note Eric's inevitable changes. He knocked on the door quickly and walked in.

"Bobby, glad you're here," Eric said. He rose, looked up and down the hallway, and then closed the door. Bobby's pulse jumped a bit in alarm. Eric seemed a little agitated today, and that always meant huge changes. Was he going to have to talk about something else entirely? He'd hardly gotten started!

"I'm glad you brought your Reaction sheets. There are going to be some changes."

Naturally.

"The first thing is, though, Reaction is going to be cancelled. These last two episodes that we're filming are it. They aren't bringing in the ratings that Spike is looking for and the production costs are too high. I'm really disappointed because this helped us get angles over, but what are you going to do, right?" Eric shrugged. "The network has made the decision and it's final. I argued for it, I argued long and hard, tried to explain to them how wrestling is in the new millennium, but the suits don't want to hear it. However, that isn't why I called you in here."

Bobby waited. Eric, unusually for him, seemed to be searching for words. Most times he was so talkative you could start reading a magazine while he ran on and on and finish it before he made his first point.

Eric put both hands on the desk. "There's just no way to say this diplomatically. The suits are uncomfortable with the dynamic between you and AJ Styles."

"What do you mean? We're friends. We have good chemistry together. Do they want us to hate each other?"

"It's just that there has been a lot of" - Eric picked up a memo and scanned it, and Bobby's heart sank a little - "suggestive touching on your part. The production people have picked up on it. I have some notes here from the last meeting and we had a lot of complaints about the last two episodes. For example, during the Fortune backstage promos, after AJ took off his shirt, you drew circles on his shoulder. Three times while he was talking you licked your lips. Three times, Bobby. The last episode, when he spoke about Doug Williams, you crowded out the other Fortune members to put your arms around him. And in the episode before those two, you stroked his chest with the back of your hand. These things were noticed, Bobby. You know what kind of show this is. You know what kind of place this is. And if the production people are noticing, Bobby, then we have a problem. When the suits are coming down on me and specifically bringing your conduct up as a reason they're cancelling the show, we have a problem. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?"

Bobby didn't speak for a minute. "Eric, I assure you, there's nothing going on."

A nod from Eric. "I'm aware. I'm not bringing AJ into this, because I know AJ and I know where his head is. God knows he has some issues with the hardcore Christian thing and all. Back on point - I've seen the shows. The action is all one sided, and it's all coming from you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." The hard lump in Bobby's heart grew a little bigger.

"Good. Bobby, honestly, I don't care what you do in your personal life. But I care about the show, and I know that we want to push you hard as a happily married guy with kids. So you need to play the happily married guy on camera. So does AJ. The wrestling business is still very fucking backwards. You know it and I know it, and while it sucks we have to play our positions if we want to stay employed. The suits were very insistent about that part. I hate having to bring you in and have this discussion with you, but it's my job. And it's my job to realign the show to keep you two apart for the last two episodes. So, please note, your content hasn't changed. I need you to be aware of where you're standing and what you're doing with your body. Do not touch AJ. Don't overly defend him or...well, whatever. Treat him like a prop. Pretend he's me, if that works. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Again, Bobby, I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine. It is what it is. I got to get back to rehearsing though."

"Right. You still have half an hour. Get to it."

Bobby got up and walked out of the office. Down the hall. Back to the locker room. And once back by the lockers, he looked at his suitcase and nearly kicked it out of frustration. He kept trying to get a handle on his feelings and they kept leaking out in so many ways. It was one thing to be in love with a guy who was straight and hyper-religious; it was yet another to be told you can't even lie convincingly in an industry where you lie in front of an audience every night. It was too much. Just too much.

Bobby gripped his sheet again and started rehearsing his lines. And when AJ came in the room with his own sheet, he didn't look up.


	2. Chapter 2

one night, in the hotel (Roode/Styles)

February 2011

Reaction was over. He'd laid low as they told him and played his position. AJ was oblivious. James Storm wasn't, but that was a different story...

Despite what they showed on TV, he and James weren't best friends. They rarely hung out together outside of meet and greets; while they got on well enough, James had his friends and Bobby had his. Still, from time to time, they did hang out and throw a couple beers back together. One night, down in Macon, Bobby called it an early night and went back to his room with a bottle of Forty Creek Barrel Select. Things were getting to him, and he felt like drinking alone.

The last two months had been difficult. AJ was still around, and they were still in a stable together. Yet Bobby needed to be so hyperaware every time they met on camera that he just tended to stand to the opposite side of where AJ was. Half the time he crashed into Kazarian or Gunner in his eagerness to get away, and Gunner had let him know he didn't appreciate Bobby stepping on his shoes. For once, he was glad that they did all the tapings in bunches; two or three nights trying to stand with yet avoid AJ, and then he was fine on his own for a few weeks.

He spun the cap off the whiskey and took a long drink, and thinking again of AJ, absently rubbed the top of the bottle. Maybe he'd finish off the whole thing tonight...it would be worth it for some peace. Too bad the phone rang right after he finished the thought. It was Storm.

"Hey, Bobby, what's up man? Went upstairs all early with your grumpy ass. What's UP MAN? WHY'D YOU LEAVE?" James bellowed. "It's like SIX people asking around about you. You all right?"

"James, don't take this personally, but-"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU, SPEAK UP!"

"I SAID I'M BUSY WITH SOMETHING."

"The hell is wrong with you, being all loud in my ear? I can't hear shit with you yelling all the time! I'm coming up there!" *click*

The problem with James was that you never knew if he was joking, fucking with you, or dead serious. Bobby decided to just go with it and deal with whatever happened, because it was better than refusing to answer the door and having to listen to James complain the entire next day. It didn't take long for a knock to come - three, one right after the other, and then three bangs. Bobby opened it and James almost fell sideways.

"All slow," grumbled James. "Okay, seriously, what's up man? You've been looking like some shit the dog drug in for the last three days. This run is the same as any other run. I mean, I know your boys ain't here, but damn man, smile or something. What's UP? Shit! Oh shit, is that whiskey? Start talking before I drink it all." James made a grab for the bottle but Bobby held it out of reach.

"Nah, James, I need this tonight."

"Now, I know something is going on, because you haven't said that in months. Sit down, man. Let's talk this shit over." James sat on the other bed and took his boots off, settling in his six pack down carefully first. Bobby sat down on his bed, but on the edge, and reluctantly so.

"James, you know, there are some things that I can't talk about. Don't get me wrong, we're cool and everything, but this is like...this is something major that I can't talk with anyone else over."

"Is it about how you're avoiding AJ lately after sniffing his ass for like three months straight?"

"What the - what the hell is sniffing someone's ass? what is that?"

"It means you were running around here after AJ acting like the sun shined out his asshole. Making goo goo eyes at him and then getting all embarrassed. Sitting next to him and turning red when he passed you the salt. I ain't mad at ya, AJ's got a nice ass."

Bobby flushed a deep red. James only grinned a little, and then opened the first beer of what he knew to be a twelve pack night. "Now before you start stuttering and shit, let me tell you now it wasn't that obvious. Just every once in a while, you could see it, if you were looking for it." He paused for a sip. "It's like one of those games where if you see a pattern, you see things that match that pattern. Ain't no thing though, ain't like I'm gonna go around telling everybody your business, especially since you covered for me a time or six."

For a couple of minutes they sat and drank together. James finished off his first beer of the night (of the beers he didn't drink at the bar) and Bobby lowered the level of the whiskey about an inch. Truth be told the liquor was burning his stomach a little. He eyed the rest of James' beers but he knew better than to go down that road. Instead, he turned on the radio and tried to fiddle with it, but the tuning button was broken and the radio was stuck on a soul station. The Isley Brothers' "Harvest for the World" came trickling out, and the song made Bobby want to start talking again.

"Look, James, I...I know I can't be obvious about this. It just sucks that I had to crush on AJ of all people. You weren't there when he was talking to Orlando about all he needed was the love of Jesus to turn his life around. Like he needed to change. He didn't need to do shit. AJ was the one who should have backed off on that. And knowing how he is, how fucking backward he is, it's like, when I see him I burn inside. Why does it have to be him that I want? Of all the people to fall for, I had to fall for the Jesus freak. Fucking bad ass luck, James."

"Yeah, I know the feeling."

Silence. The radio had moved on to "Everybody Plays The Fool."

"Hey, Bobby, is this like, a secret between us or does your wife know?"

"She basically knows. She doesn't know I like AJ, but she knows I'm bi. I've been with a few guys before. We don't have an open relationship right now, but I would be okay bringing it up to her so we could discuss it."

"That's cool. You're lucky."

"Yeah, I couldn't ask for better. She's great."

"It's almost a shame AJ is all closed off, I mean, shit, getting some on the road would help with some of these runs. Ain't nothing like getting all up in some ass after a long hard match, you know?" They laughed together. "Hey, Bobby, you remember that time I got with that girl in Spring Hill and her ex-boyfriend dumped a can of Pepsi on me? Motherfucker slit my tires too. I had to walk back to my hotel and the gnats jumped me 'til I looked like a fucking carpet!"

"Hahahaha, yeah, I remember that. You came in that shitty little motel all red, black and blue from slapping yourself."

Bobby and James traded a few more war stories back and forth. The phone rang. Bobby picked it up and to his shock, it was AJ on the phone looking for James.

"Hey Bobby, is James up there with you?"

"Yeah, he's here."

"Alright, I'm coming up for a minute, I just need to talk to him real quick before I get to bed. See ya." AJ hung up.

Bobby immediately got nervous again, and James noticed. "What?"

"AJ's coming up."

"Alright, alright, stop twitching, damnit. He ain't gonna be but a minute. You want me to talk to him outside? It's just something dumb about our match tomorrow."

"No, it's cool."

It only took a little bit for AJ to come up. He knocked on the door, James answered, and AJ came in and sat on the bed. James offered him a beer, but AJ said he'd had enough for the night and launched straight into a new spot he'd thought of. Bobby laid down on his own bed and listened to their chatter blend in with the radio. He couldn't make out the song at first, but after a bit, he realized it was "Slippin' Into Darkness" and sang along a little.

"Bobby, we hear you whoo oooo ooo ing over here, " said James. "You couldn't carry a tune with six pallbearers."

"Huh," said AJ, "that sounds like a Kaz line."

"Kaz is funny, motherfucker, unlike your noncomedic ass. The day you come up with a good joke is the day I fart cheese and crackers out of my asshole. If I ever smell like cheddar, I know exactly who to blame," retorted James, and they all cracked up.

"Yeah, well, on that note I've got to go. Asheville tomorrow, y'all," said AJ, as he stood up. "Bobby, take it easy on that bottle, man. That whiskey is gonna bite you in the ass."

"I'm good. Don't worry."

AJ walked towards the door and looked down at Bobby, who was laid out with the bottle between his thighs. "Alright then." Right then, Bobby would have sworn that AJ was checking out his legs. He shifted nervously and AJ met his eyes...and for a few seconds, Bobby wondered if AJ had just made an excuse to come up.

"You be careful, Bobby. Wouldn't want you getting all wobbly leg on me."

"Uh, right."

AJ left then, closing the door behind him.

James opened another beer and said, "Mmmm-hmm, I saw that. Maybe things ain't the way you think they are."

"Maybe you're right, James. Maybe you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

March 2011

The Red Wings were having a good game, and therefore Bobby was having a good night. He was posted up at the bar in his favorite position - a beer in one hand, a beer already in the gut - feeling fine since he hadn't wrestled in a few days. TNA wasn't always sweetness and light to him, but he did appreciate the frequent breaks to heal up, and even better he was still making money off meet and greets. As James would say, wrestling is fun but nothing beats making cash and getting trashed. He said this line out loud and grinned to himself. A woman flashed him an approving smile from the other end of the bar and he quickly looked back at the screen and frowned. He wasn't in the mood for flirting with strangers tonight.

He checked his phone for the 50th time. No new messages. He scrolled back to his last text from AJ and read it...again. In the last week or so Bobby had tentatively began to talk with AJ. He was still conscious of his talks with Eric and James, but he figured a little conversation couldn't hurt, as long as they kept it to innocent topics like kids and sports. Damn shame AJ wasn't into hockey.

"meet n greet in south dakota lol. bet 4 people show up" read the text. Bobby had texted back that it was more like 25, thank you very much. That was a pretty good showing for TNA, considering their idea of advertising was posting a tweet about it two days before it happened. Never mind all that now, he was off, the Red Wings were winning, and he was -

Another text. From AJ.

"25 for real? good turnout man. how many of them called you the other guy?"

Smartass. He typed back with a flourish. "none of them shithead. we had signs"

A minute later - "that's the only way they know you"

"oh you're mean today. ajay kick you in the knee again?"

"yeah I am feeling mean. kids r driving me crazy today. one of them dropped oatmeal on the floor and tracked it all over the house. had two beers already. where r u?"

"at the bar, watching the wings kick some ass"

"nice man. we should go to a game some time. how am I supposed to get into hockey if u won't help?"

Bobby's heart gave a tiny flutter and he stared hard at the TV screen, reminding himself to be cool. "would have to take u soon season is winding down. playoffs are coming up. can't waste a playoff game on a rookie"

"u don't wanna break me in?"

Bobby started to type a fresh text, then stopped. This was heading into some dicey territory and he wasn't sure whether AJ was being flirty out of drunkeness (on two beers?) or setting landmines in his path. He watched a shift change while he considered his next move, and then he wrote "lol you are being so funny tonight"

"well I know I can talk to you any old kind of way because you're cool"

Oh. Oh, well. He knew then his hopes had gotten up too high.

"that's true"

"no modesty on your end tonight bobby"

"no point in being modest when it's true. I'm awesome"

"no doubt. got girls yelling your name at the arenas now"

"I've had them yelling since I was 15"

"lol"

"like you didn't know"

"ain't never been there to supervise"

"you should have been there, I would have taught you plenty"

"I don't have anything to learn from a canadian. I'm from the south remember? we invented this"

"the only thing you guys invented was kissing your sister and your cousin at the same time"

"yeah right. I kissed your sister and your cousin when you were kissing posters in your room"

"you're lucky you're my friend or I would punch you for bringing up my sister"

"my bad man"

"it's okay AJ we both know your kissing skills are weak anyway"

"see here you go. you don't know shit yet bobby"

"yet huh?"

"shit"

And just like that, silence. Yet Bobby felt a little lighter in his heart. AJ sure sounded like he was lightening up a little bit. Maybe it was like James said - keep sprinkling sugar on them and they gots to get sweet. Maybe he was just being hopeful and silly because he had a crush he couldn't admit to. Maybe drunk words were sober thoughts. Maybe...eh, fuck it.

Another beep from his phone.

"going to bed see you soon"

Yeah.

Sure.


	4. Chapter 4

mid March 2011

It was raining in Atlanta again. It had been raining a lot this month. The clouds would shift around the sky angrily, as if charging each other after a bar fight. But to Bobby, the weather was as sweet as pie. He had spent all day driving his rental car around, iPod plugged in and blasting Motorhead, and occasionally humming to himself. He fielded calls. He nodded to the fans who recognized him. Mostly, he watched the clock and tried to contain his excitement as the time inched towards 7pm.

At 4pm he had lunch at the Outback. He looked longingly at the beer menu but decided against it, since it would mean a long wait in the car. He wanted to drive around. He needed to drive around. He had far too much anxious energy to simply sit and wait. He checked his phone for messages seven times in half an hour. No change. Plans were still on. He thought about shooting AJ a text and then changed his mind, changed it again, started to type, then put the phone down, only to pick it up a few minutes later.

Tonight he had tickets to the Thrashers-Devils game. There had been rumors in the news that the team was going to be sold soon, so Bobby considered himself lucky to get tickets at all. Seemed like all of a sudden, everyone wanted to support the Thrashers if this was their last season. Bandwagon jumpers. He would have loved to get some Red Wings tickets, but it wouldn't have worked with AJ still injured. Had to pick something close to his home. Somewhere...close.

He toyed with his phone again and got irritated with himself. He knew he was being silly, and yet he couldn't stop smiling at random times. The waitress dropped the check off and asked if he needed anything else, and he had a wicked impulse to ask her for the best local hotel. Hah. "No, thank you. Have a great day, ma'am," he said instead as he tucked in enough to cover the check and a hefty tip. Spreading love all over. He almost giggled as he walked out the door to his car to wait even more.

As the time neared 6pm, he started driving over to the Philips Arena, and when he arrived, he gave in and finally texted AJ. "you gonna make it tonight? if these tickets go to waste" - he blushed a little as he typed - "I will be on yr ass for months"

The answering text came right back. "almost there man. game starts at 7 we got time for beer right?"

"hell yeah always time for beer. meet you at the front"

"cool"

Bobby got to the arena and checked himself quickly in the mirror before getting out. He rarely worried about his clothes these days, but he'd worried over these. He'd finally settled on a blue t-shirt and jeans since he couldn't go wrong with the classics. A fan spotted him and came over for a handshake and a picture; he obliged but not with a smile. As he was saying goodbye, AJ walked up and they hugged hello. The fan had turned back once he'd spotted AJ and Bobby had to restrain himself from stroking AJ's back as they pulled apart.

"Holy shit! I got to meet my two favorite TNA wrestlers on the same day!" gushed the fan, whose name had completely slipped out of Bobby's mind. "Could I get a picture with you, AJ, and one with you together?" Before Bobby could say no, AJ had already said yes. He posed with the guy and then motioned Bobby over. Bobby stood on the other side of the guy and instead of putting a hand on the guy's back or letting it dangle at his side, he put it gingerly on AJ's back, his fingertips subtly stroking his spine. To Bobby's surprise, AJ put his arm on his back, brushing up against his tricep.

Bobby smiled in this picture.

The fan thanked them both and walked away. AJ and Bobby walked up to the door, talking about Ajay, who was a little upset he couldn't come.

"He talked all night about going to a hockey game," said AJ. "I never thought he cared. He's big into football but he never said a word about hockey until I said I was going, and then all of a sudden he's raring to go. I might have to take him to one someday. Not the Thrashers, obviously, but maybe a game down in Florida or maybe a minor league game. It's a shame you couldn't get three tickets."

"Yeah, I know," said Bobby, who hadn't even tried.

They headed for the beer line and got two each, then went to their seats, talking more about their kids' sports teams. Bobby had his kids playing hockey and lacrosse, and spent a couple of enjoyable minutes bragging about how good they were. By the time they had found their seats, the arena was almost full and the game was about to start.

"Now you have to tell me everything that's going on, because I don't know dick about hockey," said AJ. He walked ahead of Bobby into the row, and Bobby couldn't help it when his eyes drifted down to AJ's ass. Damn, he thought to himself. That's nice. He sat next to AJ and AJ pulled his leg in a bit so that they didn't touch.

"Well do you know the basics of the game at least?" Bobby asked. He had put one beer in a cup holder and was holding on to the other. "Like, how many men are on the ice and shit?"

"Nope," AJ answered. "Nothing. I know they have a goalie and they play on ice."

"Damn. I got my work cut out for me."

"You sure do."

"All right. Each team has six players - five men and a goalie. They play three twenty minute periods..." Bobby warmed up to explaining the game and threw in some history lessons for kicks. AJ nodded along and once the teams skated to center ice for the first faceoff, gave him a quick thank you and drained his first beer, letting his leg relax and his thigh press against Bobby's. A slow heat crept up Bobby's body and he drained his own beer.

The Thrashers took the lead, and Bobby started talking about goals and power plays. AJ, to his credit, was interested and kept asking questions about the game. Their eyes met more and more as the conversation flowed easily, from arcane points of hockey to the a little playful fantasy booking of a match between the Devils' goalie and a Thrashers defensemen. Halfway through the second period. Bobby even gave AJ a sloppy one armed hug and patted his chest. AJ didn't even blink an eye, only grinned.

As the game wound down, the Thrashers made a furious effort to come back from a 3-2 deficit. Bobby and AJ stood for the last few minutes of play and screamed and yelled with the rest of the crowd, but an empty net goal with a few seconds left sealed the deal. AJ hung his head. "Awww, I really thought they were going to win that one."

Bobby shook his head. "They didn't have a chance the way Brodeur was playing. He's a Hall of Famer for a reason. He took the game over in the third period and shut them down. When he's in the net and on his game, there's nothing anybody can do."

"I'll take your word for it. You know your game and you know it way better than I ever will. I mean, I like you Bobby, but I am never gonna be into hockey as much as you."

"Awwww-"

"Hey now, that doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself. I just mean I'm not a guru like you. You're on a whole different level, of course, since they test you on hockey up there."

"Damn right. They wouldn't renew my passport until I could name the Leafs' starting lineup."

They laughed together, their blue eyes locking again. Bobby took an involuntary step back and nearly tripped. AJ frowned in concern. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Wait, you had four fucking beers to my one and a half. You ain't driving."

"I-"

"Uh uh. I'll take you back to the hotel. I don't even know what you were thinking. Anyway, that'll give me time to get some coffee anyway for my drive home. Your hotel's not far, right?"

"It's real close. I can catch a cab if you want to go straight home."

"No. No way. I'll take you to the hotel myself. It's the least I can do, after you showed me such a good time. C'mon." He reached for Bobby and slipped an arm around his waist. Bobby tried to pull away, but AJ pulled him close and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I said, come on. Bobby. Come on, now."


	5. Chapter 5

Bobby leaned on AJ as they walked out of the row. He felt a little embarrassed about drinking so many beers, but on the other hand, a few more minutes with AJ was worth it. He curled his arm around AJ's neck as they walked up the steps together and leaned in a bit. Neither of them said a word until they got out into the parking lot.

"Where's your car Bobby?"

"Section C. It's a gray sedan..."

As they walked on, Bobby stumbled slightly again. AJ gripped him a little harder and his hand slipped down onto Bobby's hip. He pulled his hand up and onto Bobby's bare skin, and Bobby let out a small gasp.

"Whoa, you alright?" asked AJ, quickly moving his hand back over Bobby's clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can't believe I'm this tipsy over four beers. You would think I wasn't a wrestler!" Bobby said, adding on a fake laugh. Inside he was cursing himself for making any noise, for being a damn fool, and for a couple other things that he would laugh at later when he sobered up.

"Um, okay." AJ side eyed him a little, but whatever avenue the conversation would have taken was cut off by Bobby sighting and frantically pointing to the car. "Right there? K, gotcha." They walked - or in Bobby's case, lurched - to the car and managed to get in and buckled with a minimum of fuss. Bobby leaned his head against the car window as AJ started the car.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" asked Bobby.

"Yes, actually I do mind, you listen to some of the worst music I have ever heard," said AJ. Silence. "Nah, I'm just playing, put on whatever you like. Not loud though, I don't really know where I'm going."

"You know what? Never mind then. It's not far anyway."

"Suit yourself brother," AJ said, sticking out his tongue.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hotel. By then Bobby was feeling a little less happy and a little more embarrassed and nervous. He tried to head AJ off at the pass by offering to get out at the front door, but AJ gave him a funny look.

"Did they spike your last beer or something? You've been all funny since the end of the game. If I didn't know better I would have you tested for roofies right now."

"Who would do that to themselves?"

"Isn't that what you Canadians do in your spare time?"

"You're walking a FINE LINE here. Just for that, if I throw up tonight, I'm aiming right at you."

"You think I'm afraid of a little vomit? I got kids Bobby. Vomit is like water to me. I get out there like the dog and just shake it off."

"Oh man. I laugh because I know you have."

"No doubt."

"All right, AJ. I gotta get upstairs."

"Okay, let's go."

Once in the hotel room Bobby took his shirt off without even thinking about it. Behind him, AJ blinked and nervously rubbed a hand over his forehead. Bobby, meanwhile, took his shoes off, laid on the bed, and put his hands behind his head. AJ sat on the other side of the bed. Cautiously. Almost perching.

Neither of them said anything for two straight minutes.

"Bobby," AJ finally said, "you sleeping? Can I leave?"

"Nope, just thinking about things. A lot of things. Sometimes it feels like I have so much on my mind that it's gonna explode. Things just weighing on me and making me wonder if I could have done things differently."

"Maybe you should come to church with me. Come down and unburden yourself of a couple of things. I know you have a lot on your mind, like how you got Reaction cancelled."

All the spit in Bobby's mouth dried up. "...how the hell do you know about that? Bischoff said he wasn't gonna talk to you!"

"He told me that he didn't want to but the executives insisted."

"Oh God. So what...what did he tell you? What happened?"

"He told me the executives complained about the way people were acting on top of it being too expensive. And then suddenly, you started treating me funny. Before you used to hang out with me and be cool. All of a sudden you wouldn't even stand next to me, you'd get weird on the phone, and when I'd talk to you, you'd get this look on your face like all shifty eyed. You made me get paranoid as forever for a while. And then I talked to James, and he was like, well Bobby is just being stupid right now, but I'll talk to him and then call you up-"

"I knew that night was a setup!"

"No, no, no, not a setup. I just wanted to know if you were okay and if it was something I did. I've known you for a long time, Bobby, and I don't want anything to come between us."

AJ reached over and massaged Bobby's shoulder, and then gently stroked his thumb along Bobby's collarbone. "You're a good guy," AJ whispered. "I don't want you to feel awkward or bad about anything."

Bobby reached up and covered AJ's hand with his own, and then, making the leap he'd always wanted to in his heart, entwined his fingers in AJ's. They sat together for a little while, just enjoying each other's touch and the slight roughness of each other's fingers. A small sun started shining in Bobby's chest and he almost couldn't breathe with the heat of it...

And suddenly, AJ let go. He stood up. "I'm sorry. This is too much for me right now. I don't even know if this is right...I mean I like you but...I can't right now. I just..." He looked at Bobby and saw the hurt and confusion reflected in his face. "I need to think about things. Don't...I mean...I'm sorry if I hurt you tonight..."

Bobby couldn't say a word. Everything he wanted to say was locked up tight inside him. For one minute, one stinking fucking minute, he'd got to let go of that iron control and be himself and now what? Was this worth it?

They looked at each other longingly, but AJ dropped his eyes quickly. "I'll text you when I get home," he muttered, and slipped out the door.

Bobby rolled over in bed and closed his eyes, trying to will himself to sleep instantly. _Please go to sleep._ _Please. I just want to forget today. Please_.


	6. Chapter 6

late April 2011

Hi, this is Bobby. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can.

"Bobby, this is AJ. Call me back."

Bobby deleted this voicemail, and several other similarly terse voicemails in the same vein. He was too tired and still too raw from the rejection to listen to any more excuses or Bible verses. AJ had tried to corner him last night, outside his hotel room, and he'd fobbed him off by telling him he needed to Skype with his kids. It was true...but he enjoyed pushing AJ aside regardless. There seemed to be a small man wearing his skin now; a small man who was more determined than ever to keep his passions private and, above all else, to keep AJ out.

He was sitting in a 7-11 parking lot waiting for Abyss and EY, who were no doubt horsing around in the store. It was the middle of the run, a warm and crisp April afternoon, and he was already looking forward to it being over. AJ had just returned from an injury and he was starting to become a little bit of a pest. Friday night they'd passed each other backstage and before AJ could get out more than "hey, Bobby, what's up", Bobby had already dashed away. Yet even though they were only close for a moment, Bobby had seen and understood the question in AJ's eyes, and he lay tossing and turning that night trying to ignore his thoughts and his frustrating erection.

EY came out of the store, talking with a couple of fans, and posed for pictures outside the store. Abyss came straight out and got into the car.

"Did they have any almonds?" Bobby asked.

"Shit, Bobby, I'm sorry. I forgot to look."

"You think EY got them?"

"No, I know he didn't."

"Fuck. I wanted some almonds." He looked out at the fans, who were still clustering around EY. EY was clearly enjoying this to the hilt, and was taking multiple pictures and signing autographs. "He's gonna be a while. I don't want to go out there and get caught up in picture taking or signing today. I just want some damn almonds."

Abyss glanced back, his mouth already working a donut overtime. "Mmmph mmmph mmffph grumpy."

"What?"

"I said, get them yourself, grumpy."

"As soon as EY gets back in the damn car, I will. Don't put yourself out on my account."

Abyss raised both eyebrows, but turned back around anyway. Bobby resumed staring hatefully out the window. After a couple of minutes, EY waved goodbye and got back in the car. "That was nice, guys. Put me in a good mood. Ready to get back on the road?"

"Hell no. I want some almonds."

"Well go get them. What are you waiting for?"

"I was waiting for YOU to finish up fucking glad handing and shit. The last thing I need today is some fuck coming up to me and trying to take my picture when I just want something to eat!"

EY and Abyss exchanged glances, and then they both turned around to stare at Bobby, who was turning red in anger. "What the hell has gotten into you lately?" asked EY.

"NOTHING. God. I'll be right back." Bobby got out of the car and slammed the door. He stomped across the parking lot, narrowing avoiding a car that was pulling up, and pulled the door open hard enough to make it slam against the window. He didn't notice the man who was hurrying out of his own rented car and following him inside.

He stalked into the store and went straight for the snacks aisle. As he grabbed a pack of nuts, he felt a hand on his arm, turned, and stared AJ in the face. Hot blood slammed into his head and he frowned, hard.

AJ didn't bother with any pleasantries. "Still ducking me, Bobby? See what I gotta do? Following you around stores like you're shoplifting or something."

"Make it fast AJ. I don't have time."

"I want to know why you're ducking me. I call you, you don't pick up. You don't return any of my messages. I called you three times last night and I know you were up. I thought we were supposed to talk? How the hell are we supposed to work together when you act like I spit on you or something?"

Bobby checked for bystanders before answering. "I don't even know what to say to you right now. This isn't the time or place to talk about it."

"When is the time then? Give me a day and an hour, and I'll be there. I mean, we've known each other for years and all of a sudden we can't even pass the time of day?"

"Look-"

"Nuh-uh, none of that. I want to see you. We can hang out at the movies or something, if you want to play it that way and pretend like you don't have a phone like I'm somebody you need to hide from. Yeah, what happened was messy, and maybe I didn't handle it the right way. But Bobby, that doesn't mean I'm going to treat you like some kind of leper."

"Well thank God for that," Bobby said dryly. "I do love to be treated like a human being. It's such a difference."

"You're mad, and I can understand that. But Bobby, please, put yourself in my shoes for a second." AJ sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "Look, buy your little almonds and let's talk in the car. I'm driving by myself. We can talk for a little while."

"Fine."

Bobby grabbed a second bag and went over to the counter. AJ slid a bottle of Gatorade that he'd grabbed from a nearby cooler onto the counter and then, with a sly grin, tucked a $5 into Bobby's pocket. Bobby gave him a side eye but AJ sauntered away and actually started whistling as he walked out of the door.

That guy, Bobby thought, is just too much for words.

Bobby paid for the food and walked out into the parking lot. He waved to EY and raised his hand - five minutes, he mouthed, and before EY could protest, he opened the passenger door of AJ's car and got in. He handed over the drink and the change to AJ, who opened the Gatorade and drank nearly half of it down.

"Okay," said Bobby, tearing open a package, "start talking."

"If we were on better terms, I would have told you to keep the change," replied AJ.

"When did you become such a smartass?"

"Since I met you. Anyway. I've been doing a lot of thinking the past few weeks. I'm going to be totally honest, Bobby. I never thought I'd end up in this position. I keep the Lord first and foremost in my life and I've always said that this was wrong. It's written in the Bible that man shall not lay with man. I don't know if you remember I talked to OJ about this once - "

"I remember. I remember everything you said to him."

"And at the time, I meant every word. The light of Jesus can bring many good things into your life. It's done wonders for me. But you...I mean, I've known you for such a long time. I thought what I felt for you was just good friendship. I always noticed that you would get nervous, and sometimes when you were drunk you would get really huggy and weird, but I just never made the connection in my head. I never even thought about the possibility. Granted I'm not the brightest bulb in the lamp but once I really sat down and thought about it, I realized I've been missing things for years because I could never put it all together in my mind. And it's like, I don't hate you, I don't want to lecture you, I don't want to put you down. I don't want you to change. I like you a lot...more than I have ever admitted to myself. Now I'm saying it out loud. I like you a lot. Okay. When you took my hand that night, it set off something in me. I never wanted to kiss a man before but holding you and touching you, it made me want to go farther. But it's like, hello, even if I didn't think it was wrong I'm married and so are you. I have a feeling you've worked something out for yourself, and that's cool, but...I don't know if I can go there with you right now. But maybe I want to? I don't know. I don't know what's going on in my heart and mind anymore. So yeah. That's where I'm at. I don't even know if I'm making sense right now."

Bobby didn't say anything right away. He looked out the window at Abyss and EY talking. Fear and anger and delight roared and swirled inside of him. He had to fight down the urge to grab AJ and press against his body and whisper to him that it was going to be all right, right before their mouths came together for a kiss.

Instead, he said, "Okay. I understand."

"Are you still mad at me?"

"I'll get over it. That's a hell of a lot to take in at once."

"It was a heck of a lot to say. That was sitting in me for the longest."

"I believe it. This puts us in a shitty situation though. What are we supposed to do now?"

"Don't have the slightest idea."

"Maybe," Bobby said, turning his head and grinning, "we could go to the movies."

"There's another thing I like about you. You're a cheap date."

"Indeed." Bobby gazed intently into AJ's eyes and AJ returned the favor. A slow hot flush started to creep up AJ's neck. Bobby's grin widened. "Plus you can't see any wedding rings in the dark."

AJ's mouth dropped open, and he gasped, "Bobby!"

"That's for feeling me up in the store!"

AJ's flush had gone completely to his hairline, and he dropped his gaze and stared furiously at the steering wheel. "You are mean!"

Bobby laughed. "But seriously, I don't know what's next. Maybe we'll work something out with time I guess. I was really hurt that you ran off after I opened up to you," he admitted. "It took me a long time to admit it to myself too. Four years, at least. Also, I mean, no offense, but it would have been a lot easier falling for someone else. It's you though. It's been you for a long time."

"Yeah," said AJ, not looking up. He was still totally red.

"Right, I don't know either. But this is a start I guess. I better get back on the road with them before they start asking too many questions."

"Yeah."

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

"I said yeah, all right?"

"Fine. See ya." Bobby thought about reaching over and stroking AJ's leg, but he figured that was enough for one day. He got out of the car, closed the door, and knocked once on the window; AJ gave him a small smile in response.

He walked over to EY's car and got in the back seat.

"What was that all about?" asked Abyss.

"Personal stuff," answered Bobby, who was digging into his almonds again.

EY started the car and went to back out of the space. "Well whatever it was, I'm glad it got you out of that fucking mood you've been in."

"Well," said Bobby, "I don't know about that."


	7. Chapter 7

**In this story Tommy=Crimson.**

May 2011

Bobby was lying naked face down on the bed, one hand near his mouth. The comforter was puddled on the floor - after many nights in the hotel, half of which were with James, he knew FAR better than to ever lie on a hotel comforter. He'd taken a back suplex from Devon very awkwardly and now he was in agony from his arches to his eyeballs. He'd swallowed two percodan but they weren't doing more than nibbling delicately at the edges of the pain. As long as he stayed perfectly still on the bed, without any clothes that were fucking with his skin, he could deal with it. The TV was on. He had the remote control and his phone directly next to his head so that he would have to reach the absolute bare minimum. Unless the drugs suddenly made a tenfold leap in the next hour, this night was going to be long and miserable. And lonely. At least Cheers was on.

His phone buzzed. He extended a finger and pressed twice. James Storm's voice blared out at him.

"BOBBY! Are you feeling any better? Pills kicked in yet?"

"No," Bobby said quietly. "Everything still hurts."

"Damn shame man. Tell you what, we'll come up there and make you feel better. Deal?"

"Not again, James. I can't even get the fuck out of bed to let you in the door."

"Don't worry about that. I got my ways. It's just me and Tommy right now, I might try to see if we can get AJ in too. He can hold the empties for you to piss in."

"Some other time I would think that was funny. Right now I'd be honored."

"You know we gotta look out for each other. I got something that's gonna make you feel fine. You really ain't in a place to refuse it, so forget it. Take it now and complain later if you feel like it. We'll be up in ten minutes. You hungry?"

"I can't eat."

"I'll bring you two burgers in case you change your mind."

"Whatever. You do want you want anyway." Bobby sighed.

"That's right. In an hour you'll thank me. TOMMY! WHAT? Alright, we comin' now." James hung up.

True to his word, in five minutes James was unlocking the door and he and Tommy piled in. James was carrying a paper bag that was heavy with clinking bottles, and Tommy was holding a slightly greasy paper bag full of food.

"Great," said Bobby, "the watch chain mafia."

"Watch your tone or the ginger here will kick your ass," retorted James. He and Tommy piled their stuff on the table and moved it and the two chairs closer to the bed. Tommy looked down at Bobby and made a face. "You couldn't throw on a towel or something?"

"Please, like you ain't never seen a naked man before," snarled James. "You hang out with me all the time."

"At least you keep a tag belt on."

"And there's another thing you ain't never gonna do. Leave Bobby alone. Man can't hardly even breathe. Go outside and get some ice for these beers, since you want to act like you got so much mouth. Sorry about him Bobby, he wasn't raised right."

Bobby could only murmur. Tommy gave Bobby another disdainful glance and went outside. As soon as the door closed, James gently pulled the top sheet over Bobby's butt, but not before softly stroking his right cheek. James was a veteran tease.

"Inch towards the front of the bed a little, man."

Bobby demurred. "I can't move. I mean it. I can't fucking move an inch. And I'm definitely not moving so I can smoke anything. No thank you."

"Well you can lie in pain all night with them two percs I know you took, or you can hit this shit enough so that you can go to the bathroom. I wasn't serious about making AJ hold the empties for you cause there's a deposit law around here. Scoot up. You'll feel better."

Usually Bobby didn't partake, but he was throbbing in pain all over so badly he could barely think. Slowly, very slowly, he scooted forward on the bed a tiny bit at a time, until his head was hanging over and the pain was rampaging through his body. A tear slipped down his face and he collapsed, totally exhausted, with his face barely clearing the bed. He moaned and James rubbed his back a bit in sympathy. James dragged one of the chairs near the bottom of the bed and sat down next to it, his back to the door, a pipe already in his hand. He held it to Bobby's lips and lit it. Bobby hesitated.

"Don't worry, I'm not calling AJ until this is over, and then you can blame it on us."

Right then, Tommy came back in with the ice. "Sorry it took so long. The fucking machine broke and I had to go two floors up to find some. You two alright?"

"Fine. We'll be done in a minute."

An hour later, Bobby was finally able to roll over, and to Tommy's great pleasure and James' light mocking, he put some shorts on. He still ached, but it was down to a dull roar, and if he stayed in one place, he was fine. He hated to admit James was right out loud, so he nodded to him and James nodded back. He was all right. Tommy on the other hand, was getting louder and louder and more annoying by the minute. Bobby wondered, not for the first or fiftieth time, why the hell James hung out with this dude. He pulled his phone off the bed and texted AJ to see if he was still up. The answer came fast.

"yeah still up watching a movie. whats up"

"not much. in my room with james and tommy m. come on over and save me from these two idiots"

"both of them at the same time? don't know if anyone can handle all that"

"that's why I need you here so I have someone to talk to."

"k ill be there"

The first smile of the night surfaced on Bobby's face, and James didn't miss it. He tipped Bobby a wink as he handed him a beer. "Company coming?"

"Yeah, AJ's coming over."

"The place still smells. Is he going to whine about it? I don't want him to come over if he's gonna complain all night," said Tommy. Both James and Bobby gave him hard glances. "No," said Bobby, a little frost edging his words, "he's cool."

"You gonna put some more clothes on? A shirt at least?"

"No." Bobby laid back down on the bed. A knock came. After a second, James got up to answer it. AJ came in, all smiles and friendliness, and gave James a hug hello. He nodded to Tommy, who nodded back, and sat on the bed next to Bobby. Close, but not close enough to arouse Tommy's suspicion. Bobby already could not wait to get Tommy out of there so that he and AJ could get closer. He already knew James was 100% behind this match, and he had a sneaking suspicion that James had come up on purpose to get them together tonight.

As if he was reading Bobby's thoughts, James checked his phone, and swatted Tommy on the arm. "Dude, we gotta go. One of my friends is in town and he texted me that he's coming to the hotel bar with a couple of chicks. Let's roll."

"Now that's my kind of party," replied Tommy as he got to his feet and grabbed both bags. "Just let me drop this stuff off in the room and I'm set. Later, AJ. Later Bobby."

The two of them strolled out of the room, and James winked at Bobby as he left.

"So," said AJ. "Your back feeling any better?"

"A lot better now, thanks."

"Good." AJ shifted on the bed a little awkwardly.

Bobby put his hands behind his head - damn, it felt good to be able to do that - and smiled at AJ. "I'm glad to see you."

"Glad to see you too. Now that those two are gone, we can talk a little bit."

"Talk. Oh yeah. Mmm hmm."


	8. Chapter 8

AJ looked down at Bobby, confusion on his adorable face. "Of course we're gonna talk. What else would we do? There's no Xbox or PS3 here and I know you aren't gonna sit there and let me watch TV by myself."

"Of course not," said Bobby, his face stretching in a goofy grin. "We'll talk about whatever you like. Anything good on TV?"

"Eh, it's How I Met Your Mother Again. I'm going to check what's on G4; I heard they had a Gears of War 3 preview special on. You know anything about that game? What am I saying? I keep forgetting you don't care."

"I don't know much about it. Why don't you tell me?"

AJ squinted. "Bobby, are you high?"

"A little. I'm fine. Come on, tell me about your game."

"Ok, cool. It's like this-"

As AJ launched into an explanation of the game, he moved a little closer to Bobby, so close that Bobby could feel the enticing heat of his skin. His dick was twitching, and he pulled up the loose sheet to cover himself a little bit. He already knew this was going to be a losing battle. His eyes drifted downwards, and he noticed that AJ's shirt had pulled up at the waist, showing off an incredibly rosy strip of skin. From there, he mentally followed the curve of AJ's tremendously juicy ass and wondered what it would be like when he finally got his hands on it. How would AJ's moans of pleasure sound? He grabbed the top sheet closer and realized he was probably the horniest he had been all year. Damn that weed! Damn James!

He looked back up at AJ, who was still talking animatedly, and instead of listening, he thought about how AJ's tongue would feel in his mouth. He wondered if AJ would be a good kisser and how much he wanted to run his tongue along AJ's jaw. His erection throbbed against his shorts. He slid his fingers under the sheet and down, circling his fingers around the head of his cock, rubbing himself in short, subtle strokes.

"Don't you think so?" asked AJ.

"What?"

"Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Not really. I'm sorry."

"Well what did you ask me for? And you're smiling. You aren't really sorry."

"You're right, but I'm Canadian. I have to say sorry at least once a day."

AJ laughed a little. "You're so funny sometimes."

Bobby didn't say anything. His right hand was still in his shorts, his fingers stroking the sensitive spot beneath the head. He captured AJ's eyes with his own, icy sky against calm seas. He raised his left hand to AJ's shoulder, skimming his hand along the fabric, and rested it on the back of AJ's neck. AJ leaned forward, hesitated for a second, and then kissed Bobby, his lips trembling ever so slightly at first, then firming up and continuing the kiss with a fervent, long denied passion. The taste of AJ's lips was a little sweetand tangy and the very taste of him made Bobby turn and press himself urgently against him, feeling only slightly surprised to discover AJ was as hard as he was. He slipped his left hand under AJ's shirt and stroked the soft skin on his stomach. AJ moved his hands to Bobby's back and massaged his warm golden skin, up and down and around. Their hips ground fiercely against each other.

AJ pulled back just long enough to take his shirt off and drop it on the floor, and then dove back into Bobby for more. Bobby's lips parted and AJ's tongue darted in, gently at first, and then with more and more urgency. Bobby moved his hand up and played with AJ's nipples, circling them with his fingers, feeling them grow stiff. His other hand slid down AJ's back, his fingers sliding down his spine until he got to AJ's ass, which he began to squeeze and fondle. After a minute, he pulled AJ on top of him so he could use both hands.

AJ broke the kiss and started kissing Bobby lightly on the cheeks and neck, returning every so often to kiss him on the mouth and suck on his bottom lip. Bobby's breaths were coming in huge pants now. His dick felt hard enough to impale a building. AJ rose up to unzip his jeans and push them down to mid-thigh; now all that separated them were two very thin layers of clothing. Bobby speeded up his hips and AJ moaned in his ear.

"AJ," Bobby whispered, "please don't stop, I love you, oh please, oh my God, I love you, I want you so bad every fucking day..." He spread his legs and wrapped his luscious thighs around AJ's waist, and then moved his hands inside AJ's shorts to grab again at his ass. Their mouths met again, their tongues swirling together, sparks jumping from their skin at each touch and bite and grab. AJ's hand found Bobby's nipple and began to tweak and pull. A gathering tightness in Bobby's groin let him know he wouldn't last much longer.

"I'm getting close," AJ murmured. "Should I...I don't know..."

"On my stomach," Bobby answered.

AJ got to his knees and pulled down his boxer shorts. His dick popped, slick and rock solid, and he started jerking off, his eyes locked onto Bobby's, one hand on Bobby's stomach to steady himself. Bobby yanked his own dick out and began furiously stroking himself as well. After a few seconds, AJ shut his eyes tight and cried out, splattering himself on Bobby's taut body. He sighed and sat back, savoring the orgasm as he listened to Bobby gasp and finish himself off, his ass and thighs clenching tightly as he came.

AJ climbed over Bobby's legs and crashed onto the bed. Bobby reached out for his shorts and wiped himself off. Without a word, AJ put an arm around Bobby and kissed him. They smiled at each other one last time before AJ turned the TV off and they drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Elijah = The Pope D'Angelo Dinero

late May 2011

The sun was shining, the weather was sweet, yeah. It shone on haters and lovers alike. It was another beautiful Florida morning, and Bobby was smiling as he drove to the Impact Zone. All week long he'd been smiling. Smelly fan at a meet and greet? Greeted him with a smile. Slightly creepy fan that had come to every meet and greet to stare at Velvet's chest? Greeted him with a smile, too. Cranky security guard who was popping off to the mouth at the people standing in line? Greeted her with a smile and wished her a nice day.

He had another full week planned. Two days of tapings here at the Zone, another sponsor appearance, and then a weekend on the road. Five days with AJ. Five glorious days where he wouldn't worry about a thing. Every little thing was gonna be all right.

He turned into the lot, parked, grabbed his bags and strolled into the building. This last week had put a bounce in his step. Just to be with AJ, to finally be with him and not have to bite his tongue, or watch his body movements, or go to sleep at night frustrated and angry, was having a great effect on his personality. Even Tommy had remarked on it.

"Bobby, I have never seen you smiling so damn much in my life. Tell me your secrets, dude. You're dating somebody on the side, right? Fresh ass makes me smile like that, too."

"Uh, no. My kids made the all province lacrosse team," lied Bobby. He knew Crimson didn't know shit about lacrosse. "Both of them! I'm so proud! Catch me later, I'll show you some pics."

"Yeah, sure thing. You sure look like you're getting some new ass, though."

"I'm not," he replied. It was technically true; he and AJ had gone no farther than their mutual masturbation and frottage sessions. The other night he'd tried to go a little farther, but AJ had pushed his hand away and explained that he wasn't ready yet. He was fine with that, knowing patience would pay off down the line. Meanwhile, he gave Tommy an angry stare and wondered how he ever thought this tool was attractive. "One day you'll know for yourself."

"I'm in no rush."

Thank God.

He arrived at the locker room and started putting things away. Elijah was already there, and they greeted each other politely. A voice called to him; this time it wasn't a harried production assistant but Eric Bischoff himself. He looked pissed, and Bobby's grin evaporated.

"Bobby Roode. I need to see you in my office right now." Eric stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him. Elijah raised his eyebrows. "What the hell got into him this morning? He's been stomping around and snapping since I got here. Watch yourself, Bobby."

"I will. See you in a few," Bobby said, getting up and grabbing a notepad just in case. He headed down the hallway to where Eric's door was standing open. Eric was seated at his desk, looking like he had turned things down to a steady simmer.

"Close the fucking door and sit down," he growled. Bobby, a little taken back, did as he was told.

"Bobby Roode. ROBERT Roode. The rising star of the company. One half of Beer Money. A total complete massive pain in my motherfucking ass. If I could, I swear, I would beat the shit out of you right now. I don't care if I would break my hand on your fucking face!"

"Excuse me? What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Do you remember, Robert Motherfucking Roode, me having you into this office in December to tell you why Reaction was cancelled? Do you remember that? Because I sure as hell fucking do. I remember that we sat right here exactly like we are sitting right now, except that I had just had one of the most awkward meetings of my life. I never wanted to repeat a meeting like that. I still don't. But you, fucking you, fucking Robert I Don't Remember Shit Roode, are back in my office again and we're going to have the same fucking conversation that we had six months ago. Let me refresh your poor as shit memory regarding the discussion we had."

"I remember what we talked about."

"NO, you clearly DO THE FUCK NOT, so I'm going to go over it again. I told you that the higher ups had complained to be about your conduct with AJ Styles. I reminded you that this is still an old fashioned industry with backwards attitudes. I told you that you are not to go near AJ Styles, to watch yourself around him, to act like he was just another guy. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Yes, Eric, it is."

"So why aren't you doing WHAT I ASKED YOU TO DO?" Eric yelled, his face blooming with redness and fury. "WHY DO I HAVE YOU IN MY FUCKING OFFICE AGAIN? Why am I getting a call that you spent an entire weekend on the road with AJ? That you two spent three straight nights sharing rooms together? Do you think people don't watch you and that you two can go against directives and do whatever you want? Did you think it wouldn't get back to me? Did you really think that? ANSWER ME!"

"No."

"So why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I wasn't thinking about any repercussions."

"Of course you weren't," Eric said, switching moods with a lightning suddenness, as if his anger was a boil that had popped and deflated. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I understand why you did it. I certainly never imagined a homophobic fucker like AJ would return your feelings. I thought he'd blow you off, if you'll excuse the phrase."

A faint tinge of blush reddened Bobby's cheeks, but he didn't say a word.

"But that doesn't excuse the facts. I am furious that you didn't do as I asked you. Haven't you wondered why you and James weren't on the potato chip bags? Why I don't fight for any endorsements for you? Why I don't send you on the Tweet and Greets anymore? It's because you're defying me. Right in my face. I don't like it when I tell a guy to do something that he needs to do and he doesn't do it."

Eric sat back in his chair and somberly stared at Bobby. Bobby stared back, not dropping his eyes but refusing to say anything.

Finally, Eric said, "I can't punish you right now. The booking committee has decided to run with you. We're going to be doing stories on your family and pushing you hard as the guy who's been in the business forever and is finally getting a shot. We're starting an angle tonight where you get injured. It'll be great. The hard working babyface gets his chance at the title. You have some powerful allies on the committee who really like you, so I'm kind of hamstrung in that respect with what I can do to you. So instead, I'm punishing AJ. I'm going to fuck with him for a while. And if he comes crying to you, you'll know why." He looked directly into Bobby's eyes as he said this, a small, mean grin on his lips.

Bobby's hands had formed into fists, but he kept silent. He thought about AJ, who had been there in TNA since Day 1, and how he was going to be miserable. He thought about having to stay away from AJ, and not be able to kiss him, or hold him close, or wake up with him nestling into his side. Then, he thought about his family, and his contract, and how screwed he would be if he did what he wanted to do and punched Bischoff right in his smarmy ass face. He forced himself to relax his hands. Eric's grin widened.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. Now, you listen to me. If both of you can toe the fucking line, I'll let up eventually. I'm not one for hurting people forever. I know people have to eat. I'm saying, frankly, you two have forced my hand and you don't have anyone but yourselves to blame."

And Bobby knew he was right. He felt like a heavy anvil had hit him in the stomach.

"So, I reiterate, you two stay away from each other. If I get any more reports of you two sharing a room or cuddling in a fucking IHOP or anything, and I mean ANY thing, I'm bringing down the fucking hammer. You may have contracts, but that doesn't mean I have to use you, or that even when I do you look good. I will make you two look like fools. I'll tie you up in paperwork so you can't get booked to pick numbers in a bingo hall in Alabama. Don't try me. If you do what I ask, you'll be the man around here in a few months and AJ will be fine, too. Got me?"

"I got you."

"Good. Now I know this sounds strange, Bobby, but for what it's worth, I'm not happy that I have to do this. I don't like having to discipline people so harshly. Don't make me do it again."

"Okay."

"Goodbye." Eric picked up the phone and started to dial. Bobby got up slowly, the pain in his stomach and heart slowing him down. He walked down the hallway, and instead of turning into the locker room, he walked further, following the twists and turns until he found a bathroom on the other side of the building. He went in the door, making sure there was no one in sight, and locked it behind him. The tears welled up in his eyes and spilled down. He lurched over to the sink and held it, shaking with the tears that were flooding down his face. He cried at the sink until he was unable to stand, and then he sank down and cried on the floor. His whole body shook.

After a few minutes of full force tortured sobbing, his tears tapered off to gentle sobs, and then down to nothing. He remained curled up on the floor, trying to get a handle on himself. Pull it together, he told himself over and over, pull it together. You can't let them see. You can't let anybody see. Pull it together. Slowly, he regained his composure and stood up to check himself over in the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen, and he ran cold water in the sink and submerged his face in it.

Ten minutes later he was back in the locker room. Elijah was there and his eyes widened when he saw Bobby. He started to ask what happened, but Bobby shook his head. His face was stern and set. He sat down and started to go over his sheets for the day. He'd have to talk to AJ, but he figured that was best done after the show.

Later, during a lull in taping, Bobby texted AJ that he needed to talk to him in the hotel parking lot at 10. AJ replied back that it was fine.

At 10 sharp, Bobby walked out to his car and got in. AJ arrived five minutes later and got in on the passenger side.

"So, what's going on that we couldn't talk in a room? I'm staying in a room by myself. Aren't you?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to be going in hotel rooms together for a while," said Bobby. "Bischoff talked to me today. Someone told him we roomed together this weekend. We have to stay away from each other for a while now. I don't know how long. And...he's not pushing you for a while."

"What? That asshole! What is he doing to you?"

"Nothing. He said he's already worked out the storylines for the next couple of months and people in high places want to push me."

"Well that's nice for you," said AJ, a touch of bitterness in his voice.

"I didn't ask for this."

"Doesn't make it hurt any less."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. Yeah." They were quiet together. Bobby wished he was anywhere else. AJ said, almost inaudibly, "Maybe this is for the best."

"Why?" gasped Bobby. "I thought you were happy?"

"I was and I wasn't. Bobby, we're married. I'm a man of the Lord. I've always told you that. And even though I care about you very much, this isn't right. I'm cheating on my wife with you and that's something I'd never thought I would do. So, maybe it's for the best that we have to break up, because I can't look my wife in the eye right now. I wish things were different between us. Sometimes I wish we had never kissed, that I hadn't given into temptation and been with you. I know when I'm on the road I have you and what we have is - was - wonderful, but we have to go home too. When I was home it was eating me up inside. I need to live right, Bobby. I have to set an example every day. I can't do that if I'm lying with you."

Words froze in Bobby's throat. He couldn't breathe. He looked out the window and tried to force something to come out. Nothing came. Nothing at all.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby. I really am. I don't want to hurt you, but I don't want to hurt my wife either. I just started thinking about what would happen if my wife found out. What would happen to my kids? How could I do what I'm doing and still go to church-"

"Get out."

"What?"

"I SAID, GET OUT! GET OUT OF THE GOD DAMNED CAR!" Bobby screamed. He put his hands over his face. "Get out. Just go. Get out."

AJ put a hand on Bobby's arm, but Bobby shrugged it off angrily. He sighed and got out of the car. Bobby put the keys in the ignition and drove off. AJ watched him drive out of the lot and straight down the street, almost speeding. Then he turned and walked back to the hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

June 2011

The hockey season was over. All the trophies had been hoisted, all the hands and shoulder and asses clapped, all the confetti had been thrown, all the fans had screamed themselves hoarse in joy. Now it was over and everything was packed away. Bobby always felt a little adrift when hockey season ended. It was such a huge part of his life every year, and without it, the rest of time felt a little colorless. His wrestler friends had tried hard to get him into other sports, but nothing would ever take the place of hockey. Nothing.

One night at a bar in Orlando he was deep in discussion with EY about their respective teams. One of the multiple reasons why they were so close was because they were both Canadian fans of US teams; EY always kidded Bobby that he had no excuse. They were going back and forth about their goalie problems and playing hot stove for at least an hour. EY was going on at length about Pekka Rinne's goaltending style when someone lurched into the back of Bobby's chair. As he looked back to make sure there was nothing going on, he caught sight of AJ, who was checking out the disturbance himself. They both looked away. Bobby's face fell back into the lines of misery he'd been wearing for weeks. EY noticed and leaned forward. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just saw somebody I didn't want to see."

"You want to leave? We can go to a different bar."

"Yeah, let's go."

EY went to push back his chair, and then Mickie James tapped him on the shoulder. She gave him a warm hug and waved hello to Bobby. EY looked over at his friend and said, "five minutes?"

"Yeah, sure," said Bobby. He looked over at one of the giant TVs, which was showing a Rays game, and pretended to be interested in that for a while. When he got bored - which didn't take long - he risked another glance around the bar. AJ was talked animatedly with Alex Shelley. He turned back to the game.

EY was as good as his word. After five minutes, he told Mickie he'd catch her later and they'd talk another time. "We gotta go," he told her, "too many creepy stalkers tonight."

"I know the feeling," she replied with a crooked smile. "Chin up, Bobby. See you two tomorrow."

But before EY could even turn around, Alex was waving at him furiously. EY sighed. "Awww, I haven't seen Alex in a while now. I'll make it quick, okay?"

"Heard that before."

"I'm not gonna let you down, buddy. Don't worry." And EY was off, slipping into the crowd. Bobby finished off the last of his beer and ordered another one. He knew that once Alex and EY got going about some video game or other, twenty minutes could pass like a breath. He wasn't driving anyway, might as well get trashed tonight while he waited. It would pass the time. He looked back at the baseball game and tried to lose himself in it.

His beer arrived and he was taking a swallow when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned, expecting to get up and leave with EY, but instead, AJ stood there with a carefully neutral look on his face.

"Where's EY?"

"He and Alex are talking about Arkham City. They're gonna be a while."

"Is that a game? Why aren't you over there talking to them about it? Isn't that your thing?"

"It is, and trust me, it was hard to tear myself away. But this is probably the only place I can talk to you without being suspected of something."

"Make it fast. I don't really want to talk to you."

AJ sat down and watched the game for a bit. Finally, he said, "I'm sorry for the way things turned out."

"Is this another one of those 'I'm sorry I ran away' moments? We've already had one of these. Is this how you think things are gonna go? Something happens, you run away, and then you come back to me and I forgive you because I have the memory of a goldfish? Do you really think that's how I want to spend my time, waiting for you to be nice to me and pretending I don't have any feelings whatsoever and only live to get fucked by you one way or another? Because I have news for you AJ; that's not going to happen. I'm not going to play that game."

"You practiced this, didn't you?"

"Go fuck yourself."

"Yeah, you did. I mean, I hear what you're saying, and you're right to an extent, but I can tell you totally practiced that."

Bobby snorted and deliberately turned his back to AJ. AJ sighed and leaned forward so that only Bobby could hear what came next. "You're right, like I said. I'm sorry that I cut you off the last time, and I promise, that was the very last time. I've been thinking about a lot of things, Bobby, and I think I've come to a decision and made my peace with it."

"Good for you. I don't care. I'm done. Do you know what I did that night? I got a bottle of bourbon and I drank and cried until I threw up. I slept in my fucking car because I couldn't stop crying long enough to drive. Two heartbreaks in one day was too much for me. So fuck off. I'm not trying anymore."

"Okay. I understand." AJ leaned back and drank more of his soda. He played with his straw a little and watched the game. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Bobby shaking very, very slightly, and if Bobby was actually shaking, that meant he was furious beyond words. He sighed and reached into his pocket.

"Bobby, I know you're very angry, and I don't blame you. I'm leaving now. I want to talk to you more, but I don't want to get either of us in trouble. I will say that I really miss your company and friendship, and I wish we could still hang out sometimes. I...well...I want you to understand why I did what I did, see if we're going to avoid each other forever, why I'm jealous of your life...things like that. I'm leaving something with you. If you don't use it, it's okay, but I really wish you would." He slid something beneath Bobby's arm and got up, heading back over to EY and Alex.

Bobby pretended nothing happened for a couple of minutes, then casually moved his arm and looked at the object. It was AJ's room key with a note attached - "608, before 1 am". He slammed his arm back down and stared at the TV, his mouth turned down and his anger back up to boiling point. The fucking nerve of this guy. Did AJ really think he was going to just smile his way back into being friends with him? He grabbed the card and shoved it into his back pocket, figuring he'd flush it down a random bar toilet later.

Someone sat down at the table behind him. He curled his lip and whirled around to give AJ another piece of his mind, but it turned out to be Tommy. "How's it going Bobby?" Tommy asked. He was past squiffy and well on his way to being drunk. "You look mad as hell, but then again, you always look mad. What's up bro?"

Bobby wouldn't give anything away to this guy. "I hate baseball. Fucking Rays are everywhere. Can't we put the news on or something? I'm sick of seeing this team everywhere. Damn. Kinda wish hockey was a year round thing, you know? And then I've got creepy stalkers coming up to me and trying to hit on me."

"I know the feeling."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do. What are you doing here? Where's James?"

"He's around somewhere, I don't know. I can't come over and talk to you? You're just here sitting by yourself. I thought I'd come over and say hi."

Sure you did, Bobby thought.

"Well I'm bored as shit, waiting for EY to get back here so we can leave. This place is shit tonight."

"Everybody's here though, I mean, you that mad that you want to go off somewhere in a corner and cry? You can go back to your hotel room for that. Might as well stay. We'll do some shots."

"Uh. No?"

Tommy looked confused. "You're saying no to shots? What kind of punk are you?"

Before Bobby could answer this dumb question, EY came back, all hustle and bustle. "Dude, sorry about that. This new Batman game is gonna be amazing, bro, it's like got all this hidden content and it's awesome. But alright, let's go. Hey Tommy, sorry, we can't stay."

"Yeah, yeah. I'mma find some shots." Tommy finished his drink and lumbered off, leaving his glass on the table. Bobby glared after him. "I can't stand that guy."

"He's no prize, that's for sure. Come on, let's go."

Two hours later the clock was ticking towards midnight and Bobby was back in his room. He took his jeans off and was cleaning out his pockets when he found AJ's hotel key card. Damn. Forgot to throw it in the toilet. Hell, he should have given it to one of those sexy fans and told her to come up tonight. That would have really pissed AJ off. He threw it on his night table and went back to neatly organizing himself for the next day's travel. As he packed, his eyes kept going back to the card. He rolled up a shirt and stuffed it angrily down the side of his suitcase, trying to remember all the reasons why seeing AJ was a bad idea. His dick, on the other hand, thought it was the greatest idea ever, and kept popping up to remind him of it.

"I am not," Bobby said out loud, "going to give in. I don't care how good he looks. Not giving in."

All too soon the entire suitcase was packed, and he still had a raging erection. Fuck it, he thought, I'll jerk off and go to bed. He pushed his boxers down and started to furiously jerk off, wanting to have a quick orgasm so he could sleep in peace. His thoughts strayed to one of the last times they had together...lying in bed with AJ, AJ's pants and boxers on the floor, Bobby's pants on but unzipped. He remembered closing his hand around AJ's rigid dick and stroking it, and in the present, his own hand slowed. He remembered AJ moaning, and covering his mouth with his own. AJ's tongue hot in his mouth, AJ's back arching with pleasure, AJ's hands fumbling into Bobby's jeans and tugging out his dick, their strokes both firm and fast. He remembered AJ telling him he loved him, and him whispering that he loved him too just as much...

Bobby's hand froze. He passed his other hand over his face and thought, fine. He pushed himself up and dressed in a hurry. He knew he was going to regret this in the morning, but hell, if it meant AJ in his arms again for a little while, he'd save all his qualms for later. He grabbed the key card and went out the door.

AJ's room was one floor down. He got off the elevator and turned...right into James and Tommy outside their room trying to work the door lock. "Fuck!" he said under his breath, and took a step back into the elevator, but Tommy saw him and said, "Hey! Bobby! A little help here, bro?" Bobby had no choice but to walk up and help them out. James handed the key over and Bobby opened it quickly.

"Thanks man, 'preciate it," slurred James. He stumbled in the door, but Tommy hung back and gave Bobby the stink eye. "What're you doin' down here?" he asked.

"I came to see if I could talk to James about something, but he's pretty trashed, so forget it. I'll see him in the morning."

"Nah, wait Bobby, I'm here. You need me? I'm here man. What's up?" James was leaning on the door for support, but his eyes were bright and alert. "You gotta come in and sit down though, I ain't doing the standing thing too well."

"Well, um, it's kind of private."

"Fuck off somewhere for 20 minutes, Tommy."

"What the fuck? I'm fucking tired. Why don't you two go to his room?"

Both James and Bobby glared at Tommy, who tried to stare back at both of them but gave it up after a bit. "Fine. I'll get another fucking drink. But don't take too long." He stomped off down the hallway to the elevator, and stared Bobby down until it came.

"Don't mind him," said James, "he got shot down tonight a couple times. Come in. You can tell me while I'm lying down, right? Yeah. Good."

Bobby came in and sat on the bed. James took off his boots and laid down on the other bed. "Alright, start talking. It's about you and AJ, I already know."

"Yeah. He came to talk to me tonight in the bar. Gave me his room key and said he wanted to talk. I mean, I have to sneak in there anyway to make sure nobody sees us, but damnit, I don't want to go. I mean I do, but I don't. I don't want to get jerked around again. I thought that I'd be cool with it, but to be honest, it hurts more than I thought."

"I understand."

"So I should go back upstairs, right?"

"Course not."

"Huh?"

"Look, Bobby, I don't mean to disrespect your feelings or anything, but it's like you expect AJ to put aside 30 years of being religious because of the magical power of your dick. I've seen your dick. It's never sparkled. So forget about having a nice drama free relationship with him because it's not going to happen for a long time. Maybe down the road, but not now. If you want him - and I know you do, don't lie - you're gonna have to hold his hand and wait for him to settle down. It sucks, yeah. It hurts and it's gonna keep on hurting. He's hurting too, you know. He spent all last week in my ear talking about how he was going to hell and he betrayed himself and all that."

"He talked to you?"

"Of course we talked. You think this big ass cross about my neck is for shits and giggles? I'm not a fundie like AJ is, but we got the same basics. We talked a lot. He really cares about you, and he cares about his religion and his family too. He's not like you, you know? You went through your angst already. Now he's gotta go through his. I'm sure that down the road y'all are gonna be as thick as thieves again. Right now? Suck it up and give him a reason to come back to you. He wants to. Go on."

Bobby's head was spinning a bit. "Suck it up? That's your advice?"

"Yep. Take it or leave it. If you take it, you'll be all up in AJ's ass tonight, if that helps."

Bobby blushed all over. "Do you mind not talking about him that way?"

"My bad. It's in your head now anyway," James said, giggling. "Now get, before Tommy comes back. He has some kind of bug up his ass about you lately. Did y'all have some kind of argument or something?"

"No. I don't like him, but I can't think of anything specific."

"OK. Steer clear of him. You should still have time to get in AJ's room if you shut the hell up and get moving. Out!" He waved an arm in the door's general direction.

"Thanks, I think."

"Thank me in the morning when your dick's dry. Later."

Bobby went out the door, shaking his head. James was always a fun chat. He looked up and down the hallway and walked quickly over to 608, just two doors over, and slipped the key in the lock. The light was still on, and he eased in quietly.

"Bobby? Is that you?"

"Yeah," Bobby said, putting the key card on the dresser. "I'm here now."


	11. Chapter 11

AJ was lying in bed, the sheets down around his knees. He propped himself up a little and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh hey. I didn't think you were coming. Around midnight I gave up and went to bed. What time is it?"

"It's 1 am," said Bobby, who was trying very hard not to stare at AJ's tiny, tight shorts. He suspected AJ's exposure was deliberate, and AJ confirmed his thought by smiling and stroking his thigh. Bobby licked his lips. AJ turned on his stomach and patted the pillow next to him. "Come lie down and get comfortable."

"Thanks, but I'd better take a chair. I've got some things on my mind tonight, and we actually do need to talk about them." He walked over, grabbed a chair from the table, and angled it to face the bed. AJ turned back towards him and smiled, making no move to cover himself up. "Bobby, when people come to visit my hotel room at 1 am, we usually don't do much talking."

"True," said Bobby, taking a seat and slinging his legs on the bed, "and when I decided to come down here that was the only thing on my mind. But I ran into James, and we talked a bit, and now I want to know where your head's at. I'm not into doing the I love you wait I hate you bit, because damnit, it hurts to get yanked around. I want to be patient with you, and I'm gonna try real hard, but please, just, I don't know, remember I have feelings too."

"I understand," sighed AJ. "I mean, James said the same thing to me. He said we both need to straighten up and realize that love's not gonna fly smooth. I think he might be a little tired of me."

"Eh, maybe. He's never gonna turn you away, though. That's not the kind of guy he is."

"Yeah. He's cool. He knows a lot about you." He paused for a second. "You know, after that weekend we were together, I went home and I walked up to my house...and for a while, I was ashamed to go in. My wife was in there, my kids were in there waiting for me, and I'm coming home with a sore dick and a man on my mind. It really messed with my head. I went in and kissed her hello, and all day I was thinking, did she taste anything funny? Does she know? Do I look different?"

"How would you look different? Did a rainbow shoot out of your pants?"

"She knows me inside and out Bobby. Would you please stop trying to score points off me?"

"I'm sorry."

AJ rolled onto his back and scratched his stomach. "I spent some time at home, and at church, and on the internet. Did a lot of research. I prayed a lot. Seemed like I had six different answers for every question. In the end, it came down to one thing - I love you. I love my wife and I love you, and I need both of you in my life. I could go on and deny myself and quote scripture until the End Times come and it wouldn't change a thing. I would be lying to myself, and I can't live like that. I'm not gonna run away with you and live in a commune or nothing, but I need you. That's the God's honest truth."

"So how are you going to do this and still go to church every week."

"I don't really know. But I was reading my Bible one night and I kept going to the scriptures about love. Romans 12:9 says love must be sincere. Hate what is evil; cling to what is good. And Song of Solomon 8:6-7 says place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm; for love is as strong as death, its jealousy unyielding as the grave. It burns like blazing fire, like a mighty flame. Many waters cannot quench love; rivers cannot wash it away. If one were to give all the wealth of his house for love, it would be utterly scorned. Probably shouldn't have been reading Song of Solomon, though, that's the sexy book."

They chuckled together.

"And like I said the other night, the night when you took my hand, you're a good guy. I feel it in you. I feel it when I look at you. And if I try to stop myself, I'm going to be angry and hateful all of my days. Ain't no living like that. So I realized what I had to do, and tonight, I did it." AJ looked over at Bobby, who was rubbing his chin in thought. "So now you know where my head's at. What do you think?"

"I went through the same thing. I was going out with my wife when I first had sex with a guy. I had kissed guys before, but never had sex, and after it happened I felt like shit, which was pretty understandable since I was cheating, you know? But I was lucky in that she didn't throw me out, and instead we made our peace with it. I tell her everything, and I still love her as much as the day I met her. As long as we're open with each other, and respect our home life - I'm not bringing anybody I fuck home - things are fine. Before this, I hadn't slept with a guy in five years. Funny, that's about the same time I first started crushing on you."

"Nobody could compare to me, huh?"

"Yeah." Bobby put his legs down and leaned towards the bed, his hands sliding across AJ's stomach. They kissed briefly, each of them savoring the contact and touch of the other's soft lips. Bobby ran a thumb along AJ's cheekbone and with one final long kiss, sat back in his chair. "Got a question for you."

"Ask me later. I can't think with a hardon."

"Close your eyes and listen, then. I want to pick your brain about Tommy."

AJ made a face. "I try not to. He's been real annoying lately. Like he used to be okay and then suddenly somebody stuck a big stick up his butt. I don't know why James hangs out with that guy. Why do you ask?"

"He's been acting really funny around me and tonight he wanted to buy me shots. Usually he treats me like I shit on his dog, and tonight he was all drunk and friendly. And when I came down here, he caught an attitude that I wanted to talk to James."

"Maybe he likes you. Like, likes you likes you."

"But the last time he was in my room, I was naked, and he whined until I put some clothes on. I couldn't even move that night because I was in so much pain, and he's all 'put some shorts on!' Fucking dick."

"What night were you naked with him?"

"The night we got together."

"You moved well when I got there."

"Yeah, well, uh, James gave me something..."

"Bobby, do you mean to tell me you were high that night? I knew I smelled something funny when I came in there. I thought it was those two, but you? Baby, no."

"It was just one time, okay, and my back was killing me. Although it was probably the reason why I came on to you so hard."

"You kissed me because you were high?"

"I made the leap to kiss you because I was high and not in pain and yeah, really fucking horny. It wasn't like I didn't want to do it all along, it just...amped up what I was already feeling and gave me some courage or whatever. I wasn't high the other times, so it's not a big deal."

"Well if I'd known I was screwing a stoner, I might have had second thoughts."

Bobby stared hard at AJ, who cracked a grin. "Almost had you!"

"Oh, fuck you AJ. I should have known you were fucking with me."

"See, this is what I mean, Bobby. You're so much fun."

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby grumbled. But he couldn't stay mad at AJ long, especially when he was smiling like that. "I'll get you back. Just wait."

AJ slid a hand into his shorts. "You can get me back tonight, if you want."

Bobby was sorely tempted to rip off AJ's shorts and take all of that thick, juicy cock into his mouth. He knew just where and when to touch him and have him screaming and writhing in the bed. The problem was, Tommy's issues were weighing too heavily on his mind. How could he relax and give AJ's dick the attention it deserved when they were being watched so much?

AJ's eyes never left Bobby's as he pulled down his shorts and started stroking himself, his fist sliding languidly up and down, one small drop of precum oozing down the head of his dick. "Come on, baby. I haven't felt your mouth on me in so long..."

Bobby sat still for a bit, watching, his own dick getting harder and harder. AJ's hand started moving faster and he cupped his balls with the other hand.

"Come on."

Bobby sighed and dropped his head. "I can't. Not tonight. Not with us being watched like this. We have to wait until Tommy's not on a run. He won't always be around."

AJ sighed. "Yeah, I get it. I'll just wait to jerk off until you leave, then."

"I'll be doing the same upstairs."

They gazed at each other sadly for a moment. Bobby got up and put his chair back. "Can you just look outside and make sure the coast is clear before I go?" he asked.

"Sure thing." AJ pulled his shorts up and got out of bed. Bobby watched him walk to the door, his beautiful ass flexing with each step. Oh, when he got back in his room, he was going to come so hard he'd blow out a light fixture. AJ peeked out, and then closed the door in a hurry, a horrified look on his face. "Tommy's sitting in the hallway!"

"Fuck!"

"What the hell are we gonna do?"

"Take the ice bucket and get some ice. He was pretty drunk when I talked to him, maybe he's too fucked up to notice anything."

"Good idea." AJ grabbed the ice bucket and went outside. Bobby started pacing anxiously. Question after question fired in his mind. How the hell was he going to get back upstairs if Tommy was fucking sitting guard? What if they waited him out and it turned out he wasn't the only one snitching? Eric had already threatened AJ and practically stopped pushing him - would he go all the way and fire him? Would he publicly out them both and ruin their careers? With each thought, his blood ran colder and colder until he was almost on the edge of panic. Try to calm down, he told himself out loud. Tommy was really drunk. But...shit!

Eventually, AJ came back. The ice bucket was empty and he was laughing a little. "He was sleeping. I guess he couldn't work his key and he passed out right there in the hallway. I woke him up and he crawled in his room. Couldn't even walk!"

Bobby's internal temperature dropped 10 degrees. "Damn, AJ. This is some crazy shit!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. You better go upstairs while the getting is good."

"Yeah. I'll see you soon, all right? I'll check the house shows and see when we can get together."

"Soon, I hope."

"Me too." Bobby walked to the door and kissed AJ goodbye, long and passionately. By the time they pulled apart his dick was throbbing so hard he could hardly see.

"Try not to worry too much, Bobby. We'll think of something."

"Hope so." He kissed AJ again, and then went out of his room, closing the door quietly behind him.


	12. Chapter 12

musical interlude!

warning: homophobic slurs

late June 2011

Another house show was in the books, and the wrestlers had come out to play. The bar was full, but to the horror of some and the delight of others, it was karaoke night. Successions of drunken frat boys had commandeered the stage and were badly belting every dudebro anthem in sight.

Bobby, Jeremy Borash, and Elijah were sitting at a table watching all of this with differing expressions - JB was amused, Bobby was apathetic, and Elijah was horrified. As another drunken dude with an Affliction shirt mounted the stage, Elijah turned to JB and shook his head. "Who told all these assholes they could sing? Some of these guys are straight up murdering songs. I should have sent flowers ahead of time."

JB laughed and said, "I know what you mean. I might not ever listen to Journey again without wincing."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, JB, let's not go that far," Bobby threw in.

Elijah rolled his eyes at the two of them and suddenly grinned. "That's it, I'm gonna get up there. I got to at least break up this madness and show you how we do things."

"So, then, ABBA?" said JB.

"Not tonight, though I do love me some Dancing Queen and I'm not even ashamed of that. Tonight we're going with some classic R&B. Lemme make sure they've got it." Pope got up and made his way over to the podium. After a few minutes, he came back, smiling triumphantly. "They got it, and I'm up third."

"What song are you singing?" asked Bobby.

"Pretty Brown Eyes by Mint Condition. Either of you know that one?"

They both shook their heads.

"Oh, y'all in for a treat tonight. I kill this song. And I don't mean like those sad fuckers on the stage who wouldn't know how to stay on key if they were superglued to it. When I start singing, the room gets quiet and panties start dropping. You watch and see."

"I'll make sure to duck so I don't get any thongs in the back of my head," said Bobby.

"Smart move," said Elijah, taking a swallow of his beer.

After two more excruciating songs, including one where the guys' own friends booed him, the emcee announced, "And now, to the stage, The Pope D'Angelo Dinero!" Pope tipped JB a wink and a smile and swaggered up to the stage. He grabbed the mic as the backing track kicked in. They braced themselves, but Elijah had a surprisingly smooth baritone, and as his voice flowed out of the speakers Bobby was quite impressed.

_Pretty brown eyes you know I see you_

_It's a disguise the way you treat me_

Bobby spotted two women checking Elijah out, and Elijah spotted them too. He winked at both of them, and they giggled and waved. He kept on singing.

_Don't tell your friends that I don't mean nothin to ya_

_Please don't deny the truth_

_Tell me right now_

_I know your heart is in the right place_

_You know I won't let you down, yeah_

_You can't disguise all the pounding of your heart, yeah_

_I see your eyes, pretty brown eyes, and you can't hide_

_Start to make sense and quit playing these love games_

_Tell me what you're gonna do, yeah _

On his left, Bobby heard a woman sigh and say, "oh my." JB looked over at Bobby and said, "Maybe I should have believed him."

"I guess we learned something today. If you need some love and attention in your life, have Pope sing."

Elijah finished his song to massive applause. He acknowledged it with a bow, then a wave, and jumped off stage and came back to his seat. Three women were already waiting for him, and he invited them all to sit at the table. As soon as they sat, James and Tommy came over, each with a pitcher of beer in their hands.

"Sorry guys, no more room at the inn!" JB said. Neither he nor Bobby wanted Tommy at the table, albeit for different reasons. Tommy checked out the ladies, then looked at JB and grinned such a smug grin Bobby clenched his fists underneath the table. As Tommy opened his mouth, James cautioned him, "Don't start nothin' tonight. I'm serious. The only thing we're doing tonight is getting fucked up, alright?"

"Sure, James, whatever you say."

James sat down and a waitress appeared with glasses, as if by magic. The beer started flowing, and indeed, instead of being belligerent, Tommy started talking about music. James jumped in, throwing a comment out here and there, and occasionally looking at Bobby and JB to make sure everything was all right. JB was talking to a lady at the table. Bobby stuck to drinking his beer and listening, his mind far away, thinking of AJ. His eyes bounced up to Tommy and he wondered again if he was Bischoff's spy. Neither he nor AJ had come up with any good ways to find out, and when Bobby had tried to talk to James, James got suspicious in about 5 seconds and then changed the subject. It was weird. It was weird all around.

He took his phone out and texted AJ a simple "thinking of you" and AJ texted back, "love you, see you soon". Right on cue, Tommy asked Bobby what he thought of Pope's voice. Bobby said if he had known Elijah was that good, he'd have sat in the back and dodged all the panties. The guys roared at this, and the women smiled tolerantly. This made James get up and put in to sing Kenny Chesney's "Beer in Mexico." He didn't do nearly as well as Elijah did vocally, but his sloppy bump and grind in the middle brought him some friendly cheers.

Around 2 am, they decided to go upstairs. Elijah had been talking intensely to a lady named Jade and since he was sharing a room with JB, JB was staying up with them for a while. They all decided to pile into James's room. Bobby let slip that he was staying by himself. Tommy raised his eyebrows at this but said nothing. James suggested he switch rooms with Elijah but Bobby declined. He felt a little sad that AJ couldn't be here with him, and he figured he could escape from the party after a while and be alone.

Elijah had James and Tommy come to his room and pick up the beer he'd bought earlier, since he had a change of plans. The four of them came in the hotel room, two of them lugging twelve packs and shortly thereafter piling the bottles in the hotel sink.

"Get some ice," James told Bobby.

"Fine." Bobby got up and went for the room's ice bucket.

"No, man, go in your room and get your bucket. We need two bucketfuls. Tommy's taking this one."

"Why's he still sitting down?"

"I'm going in a minute," Tommy said.

Bobby looked over at James, a little confused, and James put his hands up and moved them away from each other. After a second, Bobby got it.

"Oh. Be right back." He left the room and went to his own, down the hall, and got his own ice bucket. As he turned to leave, his phone rang. It was AJ.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, love."

"Mmmm. I like that. What are you up to tonight?"

"Hanging out with JB, Tommy, and James. Elijah was with us but he's off with a woman. Did you know he can sing?"

"No, but I'm not surprised. Pope is smooth. You hanging out with James again? I swear, lately it's like you're always in his room for something or other."

"Come to think of it, it's true. Ever since we started up, I've been talking to James. I didn't hang out with him this much even when we were teaming every night. It won't last. He's just been the guy getting us together."

"It's cool, it's not like I'm jealous or anything."

"Not even a little bit?"

AJ laughed. "Not of James. He's cool. But if you tell me about any other men, I might snap."

"Don't worry, there's no one but you."

"Mmm. Same here. I can't wait to see you. They are bound to take Crimson off sometime."

"As soon as I find out, I'm calling you. Hell, I might throw a party."

"A party?"

"A party in my pants. You're invited."

"I better be the guest of honor."

"Of course. Engraved invitations and everything."

"You really go all out."

Bobby could hear the smile in AJ's voice, and it made him both happy and lonely. "All for you. Look, I'd better go, I'm supposed to be getting ice."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow if I can."

"It's a deal. Love you."

"Love you too."

They hung up, and Bobby came out into the hallway, whistling, a big smile on his face. He turned towards the ice machine, and there was Tommy, a step or two away from the machine, staring at him like he had three heads. "The hell? You're whistling?" said Tommy.

"I'm in a good mood. You didn't know I could whistle like that, eh? I have skills you've never dreamed of," replied Bobby. Tommy kept looking at him, and suddenly Bobby saw it. The look. He'd had the same look in his eyes once. It was the look of a guy who had just discovered his Kinsey number was going up. Bobby sighed inwardly. Tommy jutted out his chin, but held off on whatever he was going to say and slammed the ice machine door open. Bobby walked over to the machine and discreetly pulled his shirt up a little so that a little bit of skin showed. Tommy glanced over at him and the faintest tinge of blush rose on his cheeks, and he stabbed at the ice.

_Might as well have a sign on him_, Bobby thought.

"Hurry up, okay?"

"It's not my fault you took a detour," snapped Tommy. He shoveled ice into his bucket.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I got a phone call. Business always comes first."

"Or pleasure, right?"

"That too, sometimes."

"Was it from AJ?" Tommy said, smirking a little.

"No. Why are you bringing AJ into this?"

"Because I heard from a bunch of people that you and AJ had a thing."

"All of them are wrong. There's nothing going on between me and AJ. Nothing at all." The bold faced lie hurt Bobby's heart a little, but he'd rather die than give this jerk the information he was looking for. "I think you need to learn the difference between a good friend and somebody you're dating."

"I know the difference, motherfucker, and I know when someone's talking out their ass. Why don't you just admit it? I already know you're a fag."

"Shows how much you know, because I'm not. I'm happily married with kids, you know."

"That doesn't mean anything these days. You could be fucking some dude every night on the road."

"Well, that would actually make me bisexual, now, wouldn't it?"

"It's all fag shit to me," Tommy snarled. His bucket was almost full. "Either way you're a scumbag."

"You certainly have a lot of feelings about this."

"You don't even deny it. You just fucking sidestep the question," said Tommy, as he stepped back and put the top on his bucket. "If you're not a fag, then say so. Otherwise, I'm just going to know you are. And, of course, even if you deny it, I'll still know. Because it's true."

Bobby angrily grabbed the ice shovel and pulled up some cubes. "It doesn't make a damn bit of difference and that's why I'm not answering. It doesn't matter what I do, and if you quit thinking so much about what I'm doing in bed, maybe you'd be a better wrestler."

"The fuck did you say?"

"I didn't fucking stutter. You're a shit wrestler, and you're a shit person. I don't know why James wastes his time with you. You're probably his friend so you can keep tabs on me and what I'm doing, since I'm so much on your mind."

Tommy's bucket dropped to the floor as he shoved Bobby sideways. As Bobby reeled back, Tommy swung a punch at him and hit him a glancing blow on the cheek. Bobby gasped. Tommy came in again with another punch, but Bobby ducked it and punched Tommy dead in the mouth. Tommy slammed back against the soda machine, but came right back and slugged Bobby in the chest. Bobby staggered back, and Tommy hit him again, harder, this time in the shoulder. Pain bloomed in Bobby's arm and he rushed Tommy, tackling him to the floor. They rolled around until Bobby was on top, and then he pinned Tommy's legs with his knees and Tommy's arm with one hand, and then punched him square in the eye. Tommy's left arm flailed up and Bobby pinned that one too.

"Fuck you!" wailed Tommy. "Fuck you, you lying piece of shit!"

Bobby waited until he could control his anger before he spoke. He looked down at Tommy, who was bleeding from the mouth and eye, and coldly said, "Calm down." Tommy struggled and buckled underneath him, and Bobby kept holding him down. Finally, Tommy gave up, and laid there, defiance and hate and desire etched in every inch of his face.

Bobby waited a little longer, and said, "Calm now?"

"Let me up."

"Not until you cool the fuck down."

"I said, let me up!"

"Oh, so you can go back into the room and tell everybody you called me a lying piece of shit because I wouldn't say I was straight? Bet that will go over well with my friends."

Tommy averted his eyes and appeared to think for a minute. In a bit, he seemed to come to the same conclusion as Bobby; James would light him the fuck up if he told him right now. He breathed out hard and some of the fight went out of his face.

"Good. That's better. Now I'm gonna let you up, but before I do, we need to agree on a story."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Bobby said, carefully holding his temper in check, "we have to explain the fight. You being drunk and stupid helps."

"Fuck you."

"We'll say we fought over Motorhead. We're both kind of drunk - if we stick to the story that it was a dumbass drunken argument, we might get away with it. Everybody knows we don't like each other. But you make sure you stick to it no matter what. No slipping up a day later and telling anybody. You hear me?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I hear you."

"And you'll remember I did you a favor."

"The fuck you did."

"I could beat the shit out of you right now until you agree. I won't. I could beat the shit out of you right now just on general principle and tell everybody the truth, and you can bet your ass I'll come off looking better than you will."

"You called me a shit wrestler," Tommy said, sulkily.

"I did. I'm sorry. I was really pissed off but I shouldn't have said that."

Tommy was quiet for a little bit. "Well, I'm not going to apologize."

"I didn't think you would."

Tommy looked at Bobby again and seemed to be studying him. "You...you're..." he started out, but he couldn't finish the thought. Bobby waited.

"Let me up, please," Tommy said instead. This time Bobby let him up. They both went for their buckets; Bobby's was half full, Tommy's was almost empty. They refilled their buckets in silence, and walked down the hall back towards the room. Almost when they had reached the door, Tommy reached out and touched Bobby's arm.

"Bobby?"

"Yes?"

"I didn't tag you too badly, did I?"

"Well my chest and arm are a little fucked, and my cheek is swelling up, but I'll be all right. I look better than you do."

"Hmm. I guess." Tommy rubbed his hand over his eye. It was swelling very badly. "I should put some ice on this."

"Yep."

Tommy looked at Bobby, and seemed on the verge of saying something else, but instead he only said, "Motorhead."

"My favorite fucking band, Tommy. Motorhead is serious business."

"I won't forget it."

"You better not."

"I mean the story, too."

"Me too."

They opened the door and went inside, and James, predictably, threw a fit. "The fuck happened to you two?"

"He talked shit about Motorhead," said Bobby, handing off his bucket to Tommy, who took both buckets and poured them over the beer in the sink. Tommy reached in and wrapped ice in the plastic bags, and when he came out, he handed one to Bobby and put the other over his eye. JB's eyes widened, but he stayed quiet.

"Motorhead? You two fucks fought like that over a band?" said James.

"You've fought over less," Bobby remarked.

"Yeah, but I'm a fucking crazy ass."

"So is he."

Tommy didn't say anything, just slung himself in the chair and glowered. James rounded on him. "The fuck were you doing, fighting him over Motorhead?"

"Dunno," Tommy muttered.

"Both of y'all ain't that fuckin' dumb, getting into a fight over that shit. I can see if you got into a fight like that, Tommy, but Bobby, seriously, you throwing elbows over a band, now?"

"Not with a normal person, no."

"Hmm." James scratched his beard.

Tommy asked, "Can we just let it go?"

"Of course you want to let it go since you got your ass whipped. I could have told you not to fuck with Bobby. It's always them quiet ones that you have to watch out for."

"He knows now," Bobby pointed out. JB snickered.

James looked at both of them, and then sighed. "Y'all stupid. Did y'all at least get the damn ice?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "It's in with the beer."

"Good. Damn. Let's get to drinking so we can forget this fuckin' mess."

And so they did. But as Bobby finished his beer, he caught a determined glower in Tommy's eyes, and he knew this wasn't finished yet.


	13. Chapter 13

july 2011

Inbox: 12 new messages

Bobby checked each email: invitation to a bbq, booking request, spam, spam, forwarded joke, spam, spam, booking request, personal appearance request, spam, spam, and something that looked normal but turned out to be more spam. He deleted all the crap, replied yes to the party invite, and opened his calendar for the requests. The first two were matches, and he declined one and accepted the other. He opened the personal appearance request and scanned it, and a huge smile lit up his face.

A Fortune appearance!

All four of them, together. Bobby marked his on his calendar with a flourish and texted AJ, "dude, make sure you check your email today!"

AJ wrote back, "saw it earlier! marked it in bold lol" And then AJ quickly sent another - "make sure you be careful around Kaz, he has a big mouth"

"I'll be good. can't wait! see you soon!"

"real soon"

Bobby closed his email and went downstairs, still smiling.

He flew in for the appearance and met the others in the terminal. James came up and gave Bobby a fierce hug, and AJ followed with a small polite one. They deliberately avoided each other's eyes.

The appearance went well. There were quite a lot of people, and they were busy for hours signing and smiling. After it was all over, they regrouped in the back of the insurance office to figure out where they would go next.

"So, dinner? I know a decent Mexican restaurant that's not far from here," said Kaz.

"Eh, I'm not really in the mood for Mexican," said James.

"They serve four kinds of beer there," Kaz mentioned, a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh yeah? Let's go. Enchiladas on me!" James said. The other three grinned. As they left James flashed Bobby another warning look and Bobby waved it off. Okay already, I got it.

The restaurant turned out to be pretty good. The enchiladas were good, and so were the tilapias and fajitas, and they topped this off by offering not four, but seven kinds of beer. James was in heaven and kept letting them know at louder and louder volumes.

"James, will you tone it down? This is a nice place!" said AJ. He was a bit exasperated. Bobby was sitting on AJ's left, James on his right, and Kaz was on the other side of James, maliciously ordering him more beers every time his glass went below half mast. Bobby had had one himself and a sangria; AJ was drinking lime soda. James waved in AJ's general direction and said, "Sorry, man, I'll try to drunk whisper or something."

"Is drunk whispering like regular volume?" asked Bobby.

"For me, yeah."

They all laughed. Kaz looked for the waitress again and Bobby took advantage of the distraction by squeezing AJ's thigh under the table. AJ smiled but quickly swallowed it and stepped on his foot. Bobby stuck out his tongue but moved his hand away.

The waitress came with the check and they split it four ways. James stumbled as soon as they stepped away from the table. "Hold him up, Kaz," Bobby ordered. "This IS your fault."

"I'm good," said James as he almost fell into someone's carne asada. Kaz rolled his eyes and supported him as they made their way to the door. AJ walked in front of them and held the door open; as Bobby passed, he put his hand on AJ's side, right over his tattoo. AJ met his eyes. They walked out behind James and Kaz and AJ said, keeping his voice low, "You have a hard time following orders tonight."

"And here I thought I was being very good. If I was being reckless, I'd have grabbed your ass."

"Save that for later."

They looked at each other again, and Bobby licked his lips. Just then, James separated from Kaz and jumped onto the trunk of the car.

"Come on y'all, let's get this show on the road!" he yelled. "The bar is calling my name!"

"Oh, is that what I hear? I thought I heard a jackass talking shit," said Kaz.

James flipped him the finger.

Back at the hotel, James and AJ were rooming together, and so were Bobby and Kaz. Bobby had been very tempted to share with AJ, but decided against it to be safe. As soon as Kaz and Bobby arrived in their room, their phone started ringing. It was James. Naturally. He pleaded with Kaz to come down with him to the bar and "finish what you started, you wet blanket." Kaz looked over at Bobby, who shrugged. "You have to take him now. Once he gets started, you have to ride with him all the way to the end. Otherwise he is going to come over and hassle you all night long. I don't know about you, but I would like to get some sleep tonight without an angry redneck in my face."

"Fair enough," said Kaz. He told James he'd be right down, and left.

Bobby waited ten minutes, then crept out and knocked on AJ's door. AJ opened it right away, and as soon as he closed the door, they kissed. AJ ran his fingers over Bobby's chin. "I missed you so much."

"Me too. What are you up to?"

"Sitting here watching 2012. Feel like watching some with me?"

"Sure."

AJ walked over and flopped down on the bed. Bobby followed, but he unbuttoned his shirt first and threw it on a chair. AJ smiled, and said, "Pants, too." With a mischievous smile Bobby slowly took off his shoes, then unbuckled his belt and slid his pants and boxers to the floor. As he walked over to the bed AJ stripped, throwing the clothes indifferently to the floor, and settled back. Bobby got in the bed and pulled AJ close, putting his face in AJ's neck, kissing and nuzzling.

"Hold up," said AJ, "this is the good part." On screen John Cusack was driving a limo through collapsing city streets. AJ turned up the volume, but Bobby could not even pretend to be interested. The only thing he cared about was getting his hands - and his mouth - all over AJ. He held off until the family got to safety, and then started running his hands over AJ's tattoo again. AJ stroked the soft skin on Bobby's arm, and their lips met again, soft and wet and hungry. It didn't take long for them to forget about the movie.

Bobby mounted AJ and kissed him deeply, his hands in his hair, his hips pressing hard against AJ. His dick was rock hard, and he slid it up and down AJ's body, teasing him a bit. AJ grabbed Bobby's luscious thighs and they ground together, their hard cocks sliding quicker and quicker past each other. Bobby started kissing his way down AJ's body, dropping kisses down his chest, down his abs, following the naughty trail of AJ's hair down to his beautifully stiff dick. He gripped it tight and looked up at AJ, who looked a little hesitant but was way past the point of saying no. Without dropping his eyes, Bobby flicked out his tongue and tasted the head of AJ's dick. A soft moan came from AJ's mouth.

"Do you want me to?" asked Bobby, as he put AJ directly against his lips. His tongue licked gently at the head once, twice, three times.

"Y-yes. Yes, please, suck me..."

Bobby opened his mouth and slurped AJ in, very slowly inhaling him all the way to the hilt. AJ squirmed as the warm, wet suction overwhelmed him. Bobby pulled AJ's cock all the way out of his mouth and quickly lapped at the head again, running his tongue around and over AJ's hole, the head, the shaft, and then back to the head again. With one hand he started stroking AJ's balls; the other he used to pump AJ's cock as he sucked AJ's dick in again, bobbing his mouth up and down, AJ's cock thick and rich in his throat. AJ grabbed at Bobby's hair in frantic passion. Bobby kept working his lips and tongue over AJ's throbbing dick, his cheeks pulled in tight with the force of it. His hand on AJ's dick went faster and faster and he felt rather than heard AJ's noises of pleasure. AJ's whole body was thrumming with heat and desire. He grabbed Bobby's head with both hands and thrust his hips upward, wanting to soak up every inch of pleasure that he could. Bobby held on, his tongue sliding over AJ expertly, as AJ furiously fucked his face. Not once did he gag; he took all AJ was giving him, excited more and more with each thrust. AJ's body spasmed and he cried out as he came hard and fast. Bobby's throat worked as he swallowed.

AJ sighed as his dick slid out of Bobby's mouth. "Wow. Uh. Wow. How did you learn to do that?"

"You did half the work there yourself. You surprised me a little at the end."

"Yeah I guess. Uhhhh. That felt so good. Feel like I can't hardly see."

Bobby smiled. "Well, take a minute."

AJ laid there quietly for a bit, catching his breath, before looking back at Bobby, who was idly playing with his own cock. "So, ummm...what should I do?"

"What, you want step by step instructions, now?"

"The basics would do."

"Don't use your teeth."

"Got it. Anything else?"

"You don't have to swallow if you don't want to. It's fine with me. Take your time. Use your hands."

AJ was clearly kind of nervous. Bobby squeezed his hand. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. I do. All right." AJ got down between Bobby's legs and rubbed his hand over Bobby's dick, before taking it in his hand and stroking it. Bobby moaned, softly. AJ leaned over and slowly took Bobby's hard cock into his mouth, and held it there, getting used to having the weight of it in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, tasting it. He closed his eyes and slid his mouth down, not all the way, but close. He pulled his mouth off and licked Bobby's now wet cock up and down, his hand steadily stroking firmly. Bobby moved his pillow up so that he could watch his cock be sucked into that cherubic mouth, and AJ didn't disappoint, taking Bobby in again. His lips slid down, and Bobby half closed his eyes in pleasure. AJ's mouth worked more fiercely, and he moved his hands to Bobby's thighs. He sure didn't seem like a beginner anymore; his mouth was hot and his tongue pressed hard in all the right places, and waves of pure pleasure were swimming up Bobby's body. AJ's hands were rubbing Bobby's massive thighs and his head was bobbing furiously. Bobby could feel the insides of AJ's cheeks against his cock, and the sensations were driving him out of his mind. AJ started making small noises in his throat and the vibrations rippled up Bobby's cock; he knew he wouldn't last much longer. Bobby grabbed the back of AJ's head with both hands and held on, and AJ intensified his oral attentions, his lips almost a blur. As Bobby's orgasm hit, his hands tightened and he bit down on his lips, hard. AJ tried to take him as Bobby had taken him before, but he choked a little and Bobby ended up coming on his lips, his dick jerking, his eyes tightly shut. AJ wiped off his mouth with one hand and smiled a small rueful smile.

"Sorry, baby."

Bobby said, gently, "It's fine, it's fine. I damn sure didn't expect you to be that good. You learned fast."

"Because I learned from the best," AJ said as he moved back up the bed. He cuddled Bobby and laid his head on his chest. Bobby stroked his hair, and then leaned over to make sure the alarm was on for 5am. After one last kiss, they held each other close as sleep took them.

It was about 5:15 when Bobby sneaked back to his own room. James was fast asleep in his bed. Bobby tried shaking him to wake him up, but when that didn't work, he pulled down the sheets and slapped James hard on the ass. All that did was make James grunt and give him the finger. Bobby was way too tired to start a fight, so he simply undressed and slid in beside James. He was surprised when James threw an arm over his shoulder.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Hey, James."

"Thought you were gonna get rid of me by smacking my ass, huh? I get my ass smacked twice a day. Four or five times sometimes if the wife is feeling frisky."

"Next time I'll use a chain."

"Bet you would. You have a good night?"

"Yeah, I did."

"AJ have a better one?"

Bobby chuckled. "No, I think it was about equal."

"Good. I'm happy for you, bro. I'm happy for you both." James patted his shoulder, and then rolled over. Bobby rolled over on his side and drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

August 2011

The phone in Eric Bischoff's office was ringing off the hook, and had been ringing all morning. If it wasn't the network calling with suggestions, it was someone asking for time off, someone else complaining about not being booked, or someone trying to get booked. Every time he hung up, it would ring again, and he spent a lot of time wishing his secretary wasn't out sick today. He picked up the call and said, "Make it fast."

It was Tommy. "Eric," he said, "I'm got something for you. When can you see me?"

"Umm, let me look. It's 10 am now; I might have some time in the afternoon. What's it about?"

"Bobby Roode and AJ Styles."

"Oh. Well in that case, I can see you in half an hour if you keep it short."

"I'll be there."

Eric went on to the next call. It was long, and while he listened, he doodled on a notepad, his mind already wondering if this was what he could use to run AJ out for good.

Exactly 25 minutes later, Tommy walked up and knocked on his door. Eric put his hand over the phone and said, "Come in," and went back to his call. As Tommy entered, he waved a hand towards his chair and then held up a finger. Tommy seated himself and waited patiently, a small, mean smile in place.

Eric hung up. The phone rang again and he turned down the ringer. "So, what?"

"I have proof of them together again. It was last Friday when we were in Georgia. I saw AJ sneaking into Bobby's room, and he didn't come out for at least an hour."

"You hung outside his room for an hour? I'm impressed by your devotion. That's the kind of go-getter I like here in TNA. Did you get anything else? Pictures, maybe?"

"No pictures. Me seeing that ought to be good enough, right?"

"I suppose. Anything else?"

"They have been seeing each other steadily for months now. I even asked Bobby one night, and he came right out and said it was true. They aren't trying to hide it anymore."

"Thanks, Tommy, I appreciate it."

Without another word, Tommy got up and walked straight out the door. Eric looked after him, shook his head, and picked up the phone again, this time to call both Bobby and AJ.

Later, in the afternoon, Bobby and AJ reported to the office. They were careful not to come together, but arrived within a few minutes of each other. Bischoff noticed. "Perfect timing, gentlemen. Please sit. Lock the door behind you."

Lock it? Bobby wondered. This was going to be serious. His palms broke out in a light sweat and his hand slipped on the doorknob a tiny bit. Bischoff leaned back in his chair, steepled his hands, and looked sternly at the two of them.

"Good afternoon. It's come to my attention that despite my warnings and best efforts, you two have been...how shall I put it...flaunting my wishes. Again. This is the last straw for both of you. I'm tired of hearing things. I'm tired of seeing things. I punished one of you; maybe it's time now to take it up a notch and fire one of you. Which one should it be? I'm willing to listen to your arguments."

Bobby and AJ looked at each other in shock. Bobby managed to say, "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about. We've been toeing the line. Unless you have some proof, I think you're talking out of your ass."

"Oh, I have proof," said Bischoff. He was clearly savoring this moment. "I have a direct report that AJ was seen entering Bobby's room on the 18th. A good, reputable report. May I remind you two that you weren't supposed to have contact like that with each other?"

"I didn't sneak into anyone's room that night," said AJ. It was true. What happened between them that weekend had been on the 20th, in a completely different location far from the other wrestlers, but neither one of them was going to volunteer that. "I was with Kaz and Magnus in a bar all night, because I was their designated driver. Both of them will back me up, if they remember it, and they should."

"And you, Bobby?" Bischoff said in a silky voice.

"I had an early night and Skyped with my kids. You can get them on the phone, if you need to, but I'd rather you didn't."

"I see. So you don't have any proof of your whereabouts?" Bischoff asked. He eyes probed directly into AJ's as he asked the next question. "So you could have been anywhere that night, with anybody. You could have been scratching your itch with someone else risk free. It's not like I'm keeping you away from anyone else on the roster, right? You're a free man."

AJ's lips twitched the tiniest bit, but he said nothing.

Bobby said, "I didn't sleep with anyone, didn't hang out with anyone. I talked with my kids, went to bed early, got up early and worked out. That's it."

Bischoff's eyes hadn't yet moved from AJ. "Am I supposed to believe you didn't have anyone in your bed that night? You could have called someone, someone to take the itch away, right?"

"And if I had, that would have been none of your business," Bobby fired back. "But I didn't. I was alone."

"Well, I'm sure AJ is glad to hear that," Bischoff smirked. "Aren't you, AJ?"

"What he does when he's off is none of my business," AJ replied.

Bischoff rolled his eyes and leaned back. "Nice job, Bobby. You taught him well. Maybe now you can finally play poker, AJ."

AJ simply shrugged.

Bischoff switched his focus to Bobby, and steepled his fingers again. "So, Bobby, how do you explain someone coming to me and telling me they saw you two going into a hotel room, alone, together? I'm all ears."

"If it was Tommy Mercer, I'd tell you to ignore it."

"And why is that?"

"Because Tommy's had it in for me since last year. We got into a fight earlier this summer over it. He's had some kind of grudge against me for months. After the fight, he told me he was gonna get me despite the fact that I did him a favor."

"What favor would that be? How many men are you seducing around here?"

Bobby ignored the bait. "I came up with a lie about why we fought, so that there wouldn't be any problems with our mutual friends. We really fought because he insisted I'm having an affair with AJ and called me a lying scumbag when I denied it. He'll tell you anything to get back at me. I don't know what got up his ass, but he's been acting funny towards me for a long time. I wouldn't be surprised if he ran in here to make something up about me. No proof, of course. Just saying."

"I know about the fight, but I'd heard a different reason."

"Motorhead?"

"Yes. I thought it was too stupid to be real, which meant it probably was."

"It was the most reasonable thing I could come up with on short notice. Also, we were both drunk."

"Hmm. Well, that's interesting. It doesn't have any impact on the report I got, but it's interesting. Very well. This doesn't mean I'm taking my eye off you. In fact, I might be testing you by the end of the year, see if you are really as high and mighty as you come off. See how you do when you're tempted every week."

"Bring it on," said AJ.

Bischoff grinned an oily grin, and said, "You might come to regret that challenge down the road. Good bye, gentlemen. I'll talk to you another time."

They all rose to their feet; Bobby and AJ left the room as Bischoff retrieved his phone from his coat pocket and looked through his old messages. He found the one he was looking for and said a name aloud.

"Storm."

The phone dialed.

Later, after the show, Bobby called James to see if he wanted to hang out. To his surprise, James was in his room. He sounded a bit down.

"James," Bobby said, "What's up with you tonight?"

"Not much. I'm kind of in a shitty mood so I'm just sitting here watching TV. What's on your mind?"

"Mind if I come over? I feel like chilling tonight."

"Sure man, but I'm not real talkative right now."

"It's cool. I'll see you in a bit."

Bobby arrived at James' shortly afterward, a six pack in hand. Even if James was down in the dumps, it never hurt to have beer on hand just in case. Turns out he didn't need to worry; James had his own supply, which he had barely touched. Right after he let Bobby in, he flopped back down on the bed and stared blankly at the screen. Bobby pulled up the chair to sit beside him.

"Damn, James, I haven't seen you this down for a while," Bobby said.

James just stared into space. After a few seconds, he sighed. "Sometimes I don't even know about myself."

Bobby didn't quite know what to make of this statement, so he sipped his beer and waited. James stared back into space.

"Bobby, let me ask you a question. Say you had two brothers. One of them is like your new little brother. You get along great, you like all the same things, you even dress alike. But he has a problem with your older brother, who is cool, but he's not as close to you, even though he's family. Your younger brother has done a bunch of shit to the older one. Would you get between them? Would you pick sides?"

"Are you really asking me a question about life, Redneck Yoda?"

The jab only brought a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, I am."

"Bad news for you, then. I don't know the answer."

"Me neither. It sucks."

"I do have some information for you that might make your decision easier."

"I doubt it," James sighed as he picked up a beer, "but go on anyway."

Bobby then told him about the meeting with AJ and Bischoff. To his surprise, James' expression didn't change one bit. Bobby's eyes narrowed. "You're not surprised at all? You're not surprised that your best friend in the company basically tried to get me fired?"

"Nope. Bischoff called me today. He asked me if I thought that Tommy should be sent home for a little while. And, to be honest, I told him no. I told him I could help him because I was close to him. I mean it, too. I see a lot of myself in him I guess. You know, if a girl shot me down back in the day, I would cuss her out up and down the street to everybody. That's little boy shit. He's doing the same shit now to you. And I feel like, if I just talk to him, now that everything's out in the open, I might be able to make a dent in that mentality, and he needs that. So yeah. Especially after what happened back in November."

"What happened?"

"You're not gonna like this part."

"Figures. Go on. Tell me."

"Well, you remember when we did the big reveal on 10/10/10, right? And how after that they separated him from us and made him do his own thing?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"That was because I went to Bischoff and made him do it. He fucked up. He fucked up pretty bad. All right, so one night I needed this phone number from him. He was asleep, so I figured, I'd just go in his phone and get it, right? So I picked up his phone and I was looking through it and I found...I found a picture of you. In the shower."

Bobby's mouth dropped open. "Are you fucking serious?"

"I'm serious. So I tried to talk to him and he blew me off a bunch of times, and he was getting hostile with you. So I told Eric that y'all had to be separated. You didn't even notice what was going on because you were on your AJ trip. But it helped. It really did. And then the AJ thing happened and he got so fucking jealous, and he still wouldn't talk to me. The night after the fight, after you punched him out, I broke him down. I told him if he was gonna act like a little kid, he was going to get fired, and I couldn't protect him anymore, and then he finally talked to me. He's not beyond help. He needs a couple more swift kicks in the ass, but he's not beyond help. He's not. I know it." James drank more beer, and then looked at Bobby, his eyes apologetic.

Bobby's head was spinning. "So you're going to help him learn how not to be an asshole because he's your friend, even though he's been spying on me since at least fucking November? No wonder Bischoff used him."

"He's got two strikes. There won't be a third."

"You're damn right there won't be a third!"

James hung his head. He dared not say anything else while Bobby was raging.

"I don't fucking believe this shit," Bobby spat. "I really don't. I can't believe you're taking his fucking side!"

"I'm not taking his side. He's wrong. I'm trying to help him to be right."

"He's a grown ass man! He's not some 12 year old kid!"

"You're right. I know it in my head that I should be siding with you. I know that's the right thing to do. And I am siding with you, I just think I can fix it. Trust me, okay? I have a plan."

"I know I called you Redneck Yoda, but I didn't think you were really going to take this Star Wars shit seriously. Is he your fucking Padawan or something?"

James smiled a one-sided smile. "Now that you put it that way, it really is some Star Wars shit. He better not cut my limbs off. I would make a shitty Vader."

"You would."

"Bobby, I AM your father."

"Shut up, James. I'm not in the mood for jokes."

They both watched TV in silence for a while. Bobby was seething. Part of him wanted to punch James in the face until he felt better. If it wasn't for James being so kind and helpful these last few months, he would have. He cut his eyes over at James, who seemingly plucked his thought out of the air.

"You want to fuck me up, don't you?"

"Kind of, yeah."

"Don't blame you."

James finished his beer in one gulp and pulled out another. "I tell you what - give me a couple of months with him. See if I can turn his head around. If I can't, I'll come to you, and we'll go to Bischoff and see if we can't get rid of him. In the meantime I'll keep him away from you-"

"I'll be keeping the fuck away from you both."

"Bobby...ah, fuck it. You do what you need to do. My door will always be open to you, though. Just because we ain't good friends doesn't mean we can't throw down a beer or two together if you want to. I understand."

"I just can't get over the fact that you knew the entire time."

"I never thought it would get this bad."

Bobby slouched in his chair and wondered how things got so damn bad. All he'd wanted was to be with AJ, and here he'd ended up poking a hornet nest. He wished bitterly for a time machine. He rolled his head over at James, who couldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bobby," James finally said. "I'm so sorry."

"I don't even know which way is up anymore. It's like for each bit of happiness I get, I get shit on in equal amounts."

"I hear you."

"Keep your word, James."

"You know I will. I won't let you down again. I promise."

Bobby stood up. "I need to get back to my room now. I need to lie down or something. I'll see you around, I guess. Oh, and when you kick Tommy in the ass, give him several extras for me."

James nodded.

Bobby turned to leave, and then turned back. He looked at James, feeling like he was watching him from a shore that grew farther and farther away by the second. James simply looked back without saying anything. Bobby turned again, and as he put his hand on the doorknob, James said, "Hey, Bobby?"

Bobby turned around. James stood up, and while cracking a smile and making humming noises, he pretended to swing a lightsaber. Bobby smiled in spite of himself.

"Same old James."

"I'll never change. You trust me, Bobby. It'll be all right."

And Bobby thought it might actually be.


	15. Chapter 15

**I just want to thank everyone who stuck with this until the end. I really appreciate all your views and your reviews, and they kept me going. This is my first fanfic, and I never intended for it to be this long, haha. Thanks so much 3**

August 2011

Bobby weaved through the crowd at the bar, looking for Mickie. He knew she was there somewhere, and he found her in a knot of people, a cigarette in her hand, a half finished drink on the bar in front of her. He tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey, Mickie, how are you?"

"Bobby! What's up honey? How are you?" she responded, a little flushed from the heat. "You look sad. Want a drink?"

"Maybe later. Could I bum a cigarette off you?"

Mickie gave him an odd look and her eyebrows raised almost to her hairline. "Seriously? This is for someone else, right?"

"No."

"I thought you didn't put anything in your body but protein shakes and berries. When did you start smoking?"

"Haven't had one since high school. I need one now, that's all. Can I bum one or not?" asked Bobby, a little impatience creeping into his voice. Mickie shrugged and pulled out her pack, eventually handing him a cigarette and a pack of matches.

"I'd give you my lighter, but people have walked away with too many of mine lately," she said. "Are you doing some kind of trick?"

"No. Thanks a lot." He gave her a small smile and then turned and walked off, back through the crowd. Mickie stared after him in disbelief, then grabbed her drink and took a long swallow. Bobby Roode smoking? What was the world coming to?

Bobby threaded his way through the crowd and walked through the back door of the bar. The bar backed onto the beach, and small packs of people were standing around, smoking, drinking, talking, or in various combinations of such. A few people did double takes when they saw the cigarette in his hand. He ignored them all. He walked down the stairs and down to the beach, looking for a quiet spot. There were a few people jumping in and out of the water and talking at the top of their lungs while the waves gently boomed around them, and a few more scattered around the sand. He didn't want to be near any of them. After a short walk he realized the quietest place would be under the bar's small boardwalk and headed there. The sand underneath the boards was gritty and full of discarded cigarette butts. He brushed them all away and sat down, folding his legs, and watched the water.

The moon hung low in the sky, almost but not quite full, and reflected off the water past the shrieking swimmers. He stared at the ocean for a while, trying to find some peace in its unending motion, but gave up and lit his cigarette with a sigh. It had been years since he'd had one, and at his first inhalation he almost coughed it right out onto the sand. The smoke was harsh in his mouth and lungs, and he rode with it, wanting to feel something different besides the frustration and pain that was constantly in his heart these days. His eyes watered and he laughed a little at himself, feeling exactly like he was back in school trying to prove himself again. Oh well, he thought, it's working on some level. He took another quick puff, and that one didn't go down much better. His lungs were protesting already. He looked down at the sand again, and when he looked back up, he saw AJ thundering down to the beach and looking around. He was wearing a tight t-shirt and knee length shorts, and Bobby briefly wondered what it would be like to throw down a towel and fuck AJ in the sand. To head off that though, he took another quick puff - it still sucked - and he inched back under the boards a little, but before he could think about getting up and weaving even farther back through the piles, AJ had already spotted him. He walked over, his hands in his pockets and the smile Bobby so loved on his face.

"I had to see this for myself. You are for real smoking! I can hardly believe it. My eyes about popped out of my head when Mickie told me."

"It's not good for you to ask about me," said Bobby.

"I didn't ask. She told me when I came up to say hi. She was telling everybody. You have to admit, it's pretty weird for you of all people to ask someone for a cigarette. It's a shocker when you eat something fried." AJ ducked his head under the boards and sat down next to Bobby. "You still upset about James and Tommy?"

"Yeah, and a whole bunch of other stuff. Everything is upsetting me. I'm just really tired. I fought myself for years, and then when I finally stopped doing that, I had to fight Bischoff and then fight my friends. I can see Bischoff, but who would have ever thought I'd be fighting with James, of all people? This shit is so...see, I don't even have a word for it."

"Bananas," said AJ. "B-A-N-A-N-A-S."

Bobby chuckled and looked at AJ. "For real?"

"Got you to laugh, didn't it?"

"Yeah." He smiled and attempted another drag on the cigarette. He coughed out smoke and AJ gently took the cigarette out of his hand. "You're turning green, Bobby. Just forget it," he said, reaching down to put the cigarette out in the sand. His hand brushed Bobby's skin and his body tensed at the contact. AJ, noticing this, took his sweet time pulling his hand back up.

"Please, stop," said Bobby. "There's so many people here. I need one night where I'm not constantly looking out for someone."

"Would it be okay if I put my arm around your shoulder? I'm pretty sure we can get away with that."

"Sure, I guess. Just no...well, whatever. Go ahead."

AJ put his arm around him, and rubbed his shoulder sympathetically. "Can't nobody complain about me comforting a friend, right?"

"They would probably find a way," sighed Bobby.

They sat together for a space of minutes, neither talking, just looking out at the dark water. A couple of people were chicken fighting now, laughing amidst the waves. Bobby envied them. He fiddled with the stubbed out cigarette, rubbing his finger across the slightly darkened filter, wishing he had a beer now to wash the taste out of his mouth. He said as much to AJ, and AJ's face brightened with an idea. He stood up and walked out onto the open beach, then reached up and tapped someone standing on the boardwalk.

"Kaz," AJ said. "HEY KAZ! KAZ!"

Kazarian looked down at AJ in shock. "The fuck are you doing?" he yelled.

"I need a favor, okay?" AJ yelled back. "Can you get me a beer and a soda?"

"You have beer and soda money?"

AJ reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty. "Get me a coke and a Yuengling, okay? And don't keep my change!"

"Fine, tightass. I'll be back in five." Kaz took the money and disappeared. AJ came back under the walk with a smile on his face and sat back down.

"Thanks for that," Bobby said.

"You're welcome."

They didn't say much until Kaz came back and yelled down, "I got your drinks!" AJ went back out, got them, and handed the beer to Bobby, who gulped some down right away.

"I thought about telling him to get you a Molson, but I didn't want him to know I was down here with you."

"That's fine. The Molson's down here isn't good anyway and the Yuengling is actually decent. I don't know what it is about America, but you guys fuck up Molson something terrible."

"Maybe it's something in the air. Maybe it's a sign you should stop drinking imported beer."

"Says the guy who had a Corona and a half at the hockey game."

"I only drank that because I was nervous. You know I don't drink unless I'm stressed. I had butterflies in my stomach all day that day."

"Me too."

"Awww. That's why you drank four, then."

"Yeah," Bobby said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"You're so cute," said AJ, rubbing his shoulder again.

Bobby turned his head to try to stop blushing, but he couldn't help himself. AJ smiled but didn't say anything, just kept running his fingers over Bobby's collarbone. Bobby cleared his throat dramatically and took another swallow of beer. "So, umm, anyway...I was thinking that, you know, with everything going on-"

"We're not breaking up, so save your breath if you were headed that way."

"Not even with all the suits watching your every move? It's never crossed your mind?"

"Sure, it has," AJ said, taking a sip of his soda. "It's crossed my mind plenty of times. I mean, look at where we're at. Under a bridge talking like two trolls in a story because we can't talk in a bar. It is kind of frustrating, you know. But then, I look at you sometimes, and it's like my whole heart fills back up and I can't hardly stand to be away from you. So no. I'm in it to win it, now."

Bobby reached over and squeezed AJ's knee.

"Watch it, now. Don't get me started. We ain't got a towel."

Bobby laughed and drank more beer. AJ smiled at him again. "Besides, they won't always be looking. On top of that, I saw Tommy today, and he didn't even give me the stank eye."

"Was he nice to you?"

"Course not. He didn't say anything to me, but he didn't eyeball me like I was something stuck to his shoe, either. I guess that's progress."

"Small as it may be."

"James says hi, by the way."

Bobby grunted noncommittally.

AJ took another swallow of soda. "Look, as long as he's keeping Tommy and his jealous ass away, that's something. He told me you called him Redneck Yoda. I thought that was hilarious."

"It kind of suits him, doesn't it?"

"It sure does. He means well."

"Whatever."

"He's sorry, for what it's worth. Maybe down the road y'all can talk about it. But all right, I'll leave that alone. Anyway," AJ said, standing up, "I have something to show you."

"Oh?"

"Can't show you out here. We need to go behind the steps."

Bobby got a little excited, but he played it off. "Do you know what kind of shit is back there? Used condoms and crack pipes, AJ. There's probably a dead hooker back there for all we know."

"You got flip flops on, you'll be alright. Just step over the hooker, okay? She ain't hurting nobody. Come on." AJ tugged at Bobby's shirt. They walked back into the darkness past the piles, over a bunch of empty plastic cups and, of course, a forest of discarded condoms. After a bit, AJ stopped.

"Right here?" Bobby asked. They were almost directly under the bar; the voices from the boardwalk were a loud roar.

"Right here," said AJ, and stepped into Bobby. Their lips met. Bobby circled AJ with his arms and pulled him close, the heat from their bodies mingling. He tasted the lingering sweetness of the soda on AJ's lips. AJ's hands slid down Bobby's sides and under his shirt just a little bit, stroking the soft skin underneath, his touch electric. The kiss went on and on, their tongues meeting and clinging to each other, Bobby sliding one hand into AJ's hair and the other down his back. At long last, they broke apart, both of them breathing heavily.

"Now how could I ever say no to that?" teased AJ.

"That was a great way of making me see your point. Let's get back before someone notices."

"Killjoy."

"Oh, don't worry. I'll get you back for this later tonight."

"Is that a promise?"

"It definitely is."

They kissed one final time before walking out into the moonlight. They strolled slowly down the beach towards the bar, and as Bobby looked back towards the people still playing at the shore, he no longer felt envy. Instead, he felt nothing but peace.


	16. Chapter 16

**I thought this was done but my brain gifted me with a couple more good ideas**

September 2011

"You're kidding, right?" Bobby said, a sarcastic glitter in his eye.

EY walked around the room, a towel wrapped around his hips, heading towards the mirror to start getting ready. "Nope. I'm totally serious. It's just for a couple hours, and it's a big house, you probably won't run into each other more than once or twice. Come on Bobby, I really want to go."

"So, go," Bobby said, making no moves to get ready himself. "You don't need me to have fun."

"Wrong, dude. I need a wingman tonight. I need you to keep the girls off me. How would it look if I came home and still had a girl superglued to my hip? You ever tried to explain that to a sales clerk as you buy all the nail polish remover they have? Been there. Not fun." EY poured lotion into his hand and started rubbing it into his skin. "I've got to pre-moisturize so the glue doesn't stick as badly. Come on, Bobby. Carry my emollients."

Bobby grinned in spite of himself. "I almost want to go now because you used that word."

"It doesn't get nearly enough love in everyday conversation. Come on, bro. Don't leave me..." EY paused dramatically and looked at Bobby in the mirror, "dry."

"Oh, now you're taking it too far."

"Proper skin hydration is serious business. The girls down here use industrial strength adhesives. Don't leave me to face that all by myself."

"I'm not going to a party for James. I don't care how many women you get stuck to. I don't care if you have them strung around your waist like a hula hoop. Not going. No."

EY dropped the towel without a hint of shame and began to dress. "Yeah, I heard you. But just this one time, Bobby. I really want to go. Please? I'll do anything you want." He stepped into his boxers and wiggled his butt at Bobby, who was unimpressed. "I'll even give you a discount."

"No."

"Freebie."

"No."

"Fine." EY stepped into a pair of jeans. "I'm going to follow you around all night and be extra whiny and annoying. You think it's bad now? I'm taking it up to 11. No, fuck that, I'm taking it up to 21. I'm gonna whine and whine and whine until you come to this party and hang out with me for an hour or else you're gonna throw yourself off a bridge and I'll nag you all the way down. I'll buy you nonalcoholic beer and nothing but for a month straight. I'll switch your iPod with Robbie E's. My reign of terror will make the history books. You know what? Let's not go." He put down a shirt and turned to Bobby with a sappy smile on his face. "I have a whole BUNCH of fun ideas!"

Bobby stared at him in horror. Twenty minutes later, they were in the car.

"I hope you don't think I'll ever forgive you for this," said Bobby.

"Eh, I don't really care," replied EY. "I'm doing what I was asked to do."

"Who asked you?"

"You can guess."

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Is it James? Turn the car back around."

EY drove on without stopping. "He just asked me to bring you around tonight, that's all." He pulled up to a stoplight behind a car and looked at Bobby, his face exasperated. "Sometimes I get tired of hearing him talk about it, that's all. You know the feeling."

Bobby nodded, but turned away and stared out the window until they drove up to the party. It was at someone's house, and the house was so full it was spraying people on the lawn like a busted popcorn popper. EY parked the car about a half a block away, and the two of them walked to the house together in silence. EY waded right into the crowd and Bobby followed, noting the time on his watch so that he knew exactly when to start nagging. EY scanned the crowd, and as Bobby caught up with him James materialized out of the crowd. He gave EY a hug - "glad you came, man" - and gave Bobby a nod, but his body language said he wanted to give out another hug. Bobby refused to give in and simply nodded back. James' face fell a tiny bit; he looked away and took a hefty swallow from a plastic cup. EY stepped into the gap in conversation with an important question.

"Where's the beer?"

Throwing an arm around EY's shoulders, James led him off to the bar. Even after a whole bunch of people had already been at it, the bar was still bursting with some of just about every liquor known to man. Bobby was a little impressed. The bartender handed them two cups of beer, and, before James could say a word, Bobby turned and slipped into the crowd, looking for someone without baggage to talk to. It wasn't too long before he was lost in a talk with Elijah, who had a case of the raps.

And so the party passed. Bobby had a lot of fun in spite of himself, but after a couple hours, he needed a break. He said as much to Elijah and some friends and excused himself to wander around upstairs, hoping to find an empty bedroom. The first door was locked and moans were slipping out. The second door was a bathroom. The third door was unlocked, and he gratefully closed it behind him and sat down on the neatly made bed. The floor shook with music, and he closed his eyes and quietly drank a little more of his beer. As soon as he remembered he hadn't locked the door it opened and James and Tommy barged in. Both were holding cups and bottles. Bobby sighed and stood up.

"Great," slurred James, "just the man we've been looking for. Hey man, how have you been? Been trying to catch you all night long. Me and Tommy both. Right, Tommy?"

"Yeah," said Tommy, avoiding Bobby's eyes. There was a loveseat across from the bed with a few shirts piled on top of it. He pushed them aside and sat down, still looking anywhere but in Bobby's direction. James pretended not to notice. He sat on the bed and looked up at Bobby, who was still standing.

"Sit down, motherfucker," James said. "You act like we're gonna jump you. I'm way too drunk to jump on anything but a sandwich right now. Sit."

Bobby kept standing.

"Fine," sighed James, "have it your way. I'm glad you came out, man. Haven't seen you in forever plus half a minute. How have you been?"

"Fine." The word came out curt and sharp.

"Well, that's good. Glad EY could talk you into coming." James looked over at Tommy and jerked his head significantly. Tommy rolled his eyes but started talking.

"Bobby, I apologize for being an asshole to you. I was wrong to accuse you of...well, what I accused you of. I'm sorry for starting a fight with you over it. And I honestly apologize for going to Eric Bischoff and-" he cleared his throat - "trying to get you fired. That was fucked up of me, and I wasn't thinking clearly. I was angry and I lashed out and I didn't think about what I was doing. I only wanted to hurt you. I know this doesn't make things right, but I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

"Hmm," said Bobby, "you practiced that a lot, huh?"

"Yes," Tommy said, not able to cut off all the hiss from the word. Bobby looked back at James, who shrugged and tried not to look like a proud papa.

"Well done, Redneck Yoda," Bobby said. "I hope you don't expect us to kiss and make up, now."

"Nah. But maybe you can at least hold the hostilities in check so we can be cool again? I kinda miss your stiff ass. I know you miss me. Oh you won't admit it, but deep down in that heart full of maple syrup, you do."

"Always going for the Canadian jokes, eh James?"

"It's such an easy target, man, how can I miss?"

"You can't, I guess." Bobby's lips turned up in a small grin despite himself. James saw it and answered it with his own smile, and then stood up and threw an arm around Bobby's shoulder. Bobby patted him awkwardly on the back. "I'm not saying we're friends again, though, but since you tried so hard-"

"MAN," James almost exploded, "do you know how much I had to talk to this redwood looking motherfucker just to get him to think about saying that shit? He had me in the chair looking like Dr. Phil and shit. I should have shaved my head and charged him money. Old stiff Raggedy Andy ass, talking about he was a man and men don't apologize and shit."

"You can tell he's not married," Bobby said. They both laughed. Tommy smirked and went back to drinking. His bottle stood open at his feet. James hugged Bobby again, closer this time. Bobby put his hand on James' shoulder and politely nudged him back.

"Sorry, Bobby, I'm drunk. You know how I get. In a minute I'll be squeezing your ass."

"You've done that sober."

"You were in a better mood then."

"Got me there." He cut his eyes towards Tommy, then looked back at James and lowered his voice. "I'm still not gonna trust him, you know that right?"

"I ain't stupid."

"Debatable."

"Look at you, back with me five minutes and already getting smart. One day your mouth is gonna get you in trouble, and I hope I'm gonna be there. I'm gonna laugh my ass off." James' phone rang and he checked the display. "Excuse me for a minute. Don't kick the shit out of each other until I get back cause I wanna watch." He laughed again and left, answering the phone as he went, closing the door gently behind him.

Bobby sat down on the bed and finished off his beer. He looked glumly into the bottom of the cup, and right then Tommy said, "want some bourbon?" Bobby thought about it and then held out his hand for the bottle, checking the label before pouring a healthy belt into his cup. He passed the bottle back and they drank in silence.

Tommy broke it by saying, "Do you think I should apologize to AJ?"

"What for?"

"I don't know. Thought I'd ask."

"New rule - leave AJ out of our conversations."

"He's a sensitive subject, huh?"

Bobby regarded Tommy over the lip of his cup, and as the liquor hit the bottom of his stomach, he got a mean idea and decided to go with it. "Yeah. He's not involved in this and there's no reason for you to bring it up. We're friends. That's all. Why do you want to know who I'm fucking?"

"I don't." Tommy's skin belied his feelings; blood was pressing against his skin, turning it rosy red.

"Well, good, because unless we're fucking, I'm not telling you. Of course if we were fucking, I'd tell you if I was fucking someone else. That would be the polite thing to do, you know, if I was fucking the shit out of you every night."

Tommy's eyes were skittering around the room - on Bobby, on the bed, on the floor, back on Bobby. "Every night, huh? You think you got it like that?"

"Don't think so," said Bobby, his eyes not moving from Tommy's face. "Know so. This dick has affidavits."

Tommy's flush had deepened to a brick red and as he stuttered trying to find something to say, Bobby thought, _Mission accomplished_. The door opened and James came barging back in to find Tommy sputtering away and Bobby trying to look innocent. He looked right at Bobby. "What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Just pulling his chain a little bit. No harm, no foul. After all, he's a man, right?" Bobby slid his eyes over to Tommy again. "He can take it." Tommy, who was just starting to recover, blushed again.

James, on the other hand, got a little mad. "Stop messing with him, Bobby. Damn. Trying to undo all my work. Get your rocks off somewhere else. Aww damn, now you got me into this. Think about church, okay? CHURCH!"

"Come on," Bobby said, chuckling a little, "your face was the funniest thing I've seen all week. If you want to be cool with me, Tommy, you got to be able to take a joke. Laugh, that makes it better, man."

"Maybe I should call you Lumberjack Yoda," smirked James. Bobby made as if to smack him in the head, but James ducked and gave Bobby the finger. He turned to Tommy and said, "You know, if you laugh at him, he stops. He's just turnip truck smartass, is all. Go get us another bottle, man, and fix your face."

Tommy got up without a word and headed for the door. As soon as the door closed James's smile vanished. "Please do not fuck with him that way. You're just making it worse. He ain't coming out of the closet no time soon, so please, just stop playing. It makes him so mad, man. That's a dude who would stab you over that shit."

"Message received. I had to yank him a little though. He's made my life hell for months."

"I know, man, and I don't really blame you, but please do me this favor. The last thing I need is for you to end up dead or something."

"You really think he would do something like that?" Bobby said, shocked.

"Honestly? Yeah. He has some disturbing shit in that head. Closet cases, man."

"Yeah. They're the worst. Good fucks, though."

"You wouldn't! Or...would you?" asked James, a smile running up his face.

"Eh, I'd have to gag him so he didn't talk, but I would, if we were on a desert island or something. He's not on my list otherwise."

"I suppose not, if you have AJ around."

At the mention of his name, Bobby smiled and blushed himself. James said, "Things going good between you two?"

"They are going great. He's a great guy. You know I wanted to break up with him last month but he talked me out of it. My head was so messed up, James, that I got a cigarette off Mickie one night."

"I heard about that. Knew something serious had to go down for that to happen. Either that or someone hypnotized you to make you think it was a grilled chicken lollipop. I would have talked to you, if you needed me."

"I appreciate that." They shared a meaningful glance, and after a moment, Bobby gave in and hugged James. James hugged him back, then sneaked a hand around and squeezed an ass cheek. Bobby yelped in James' ear. "James! Ugh. You're such a fucking tease."

James stepped back with a mischievous smile. "I'll never change if I can get away with it. Come on, let's head off that big ginger fuck and go back downstairs to the party. The last thing I need is Tommy opening the door on us with my legs in the air."

"I'll try to remember to hold them down."

"That's the spirit. Come on, let's go." James opened the door and waved Bobby through it with a wide grin, then closed it quietly behind them. Tommy met them in the hallway with two bottles, and James took both. "We're going back to the party for a while," he said as he walked down the hall.

Tommy hung back a little and risked a glance at Bobby. Bobby quickly said, "You know I was just joking around, right?"

"Yeah, I got that. You just liked seeing me stutter."

Bobby shrugged, not denying it. Tommy looked at him intensely, and said, almost in a whisper, "Did you like it?"

Bobby averted his eyes and said, just as quietly, "Let's not go there." He slipped away and followed James down to the party. Tommy stood alone in the hallway, and as Bobby went down the stairs, he touched his mouth.


	17. Chapter 17

The first thing Bobby thought was, _wait, that doesn't feel right_. He opened his eyes and discovered he was on a carpet. He swiveled his eyes around to find more carpet, some pizza slices, four empty beer bottles, and one lonely, extremely dirty sock sticking out from under a loveseat. He raised his head. He was in front of a bed, and it came to him in a bit that he had passed out at the party. He groaned and rubbed his head; it felt like someone had been bouncing bowling balls off his temples. He went to lay back down, but after a quick glance at the carpet he decided to try to find some aspirin instead. A bolt of pain thudded through his head as he rolled over, and he took his time getting to his feet, one hand over his eyes to block the sunshine sneaking in through the window. Through his fingers, he was able to see James and EY passed out on the bed, EY's head near the floor, James' head on the pillow and his hand around EY's leg, cuddling it like a teddy bear. The sight made him smile, and he wished his head didn't ache so he could take a picture.

He meandered over to the bathroom next door and rummaged through the medicine cabinet. There was a half-full bottle of Excedrin there and he took two of them. He looked down at the sink meaning to get a drink of water and noticed a condom fitted over the faucet, its wrinkled end swinging slightly back and forth. "Ugh," he grimaced, and went downstairs to get a proper drink, slipping the pills in his back pocket as he went.

He took the stairs very slowly, leaning on the wall as he went. As he finally made it downstairs and rounded the corner, he was greeted by Tommy, who was looking through the leftover beers. Tommy looked up, and Bobby put a finger to his lips, and then tapped his head. Tommy nodded, picked out a beer, opened it and handed it to him, and Bobby tossed the pills in his mouth and took a couple of long swallows.

"Thanks, bro, appreciate it." Bobby said, his voice low and husky with sleep.

"No problem. Is, uh, is it really bad? Because I'd love to talk to you outside." Tommy had opened his own beer and had another in his pocket.

Bobby sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea even when my headache goes away."

"Please, Bobby? I really need to talk before everyone gets up. I'm trying real hard, but there are some things I can't talk to James about because he just doesn't understand. I just need a couple minutes of your time. I'm not going to hit on you or anything, for real, I just need someone to listen, someone who might relate, or something, you know? I just want to be not alone in this. I don't know. Could you help? Please?"

Bobby leaned against the wall and tried to think while his head thundered. Tommy waited patiently, taking a sip of his beer now and then. Finally, Bobby nodded. Tommy smiled and filled a plastic cup with whiskey.

"Thanks, man," he said. "I got to drink something before I start. I can't even talk about this shit sober. You know? It's crazy." He walked out to the patio and slid the door open; Bobby followed and hoped the meds would kick in soon. As soon as Tommy stepped outside the door he started laughing, and Bobby looked up.

Robbie E was passed out on the lawn. He'd apparently been in the hammock and had rolled out sometime during the night. He was face down in the grass, his hair stabbing into the dirt, one foot still wrapped in the hammock, the other splayed out behind him. A fly was washing itself on his back. Tommy whipped out his phone and took a picture, still laughing. "Look, man, his hair is still sticking straight up. That's some high powered gel, bro."

"Industrial strength," Bobby said, laughing a little himself.

Tommy tucked his phone back into his pocket and strode across the lawn, picking up two plastic chairs on the way. Bobby followed at a polite distance until Tommy stopped and put the chairs down in a patch of shade, as far away from the house as he could get. They sat down, and Tommy finished off his drink and put the cup down at his feet. They sat in silence for a while, listening to the birds sing and Robbie E snore, occasionally in concert.

"He's going to wake up mad as shit," Tommy finally said. Bobby nodded. Tommy brought his beer to his lips and took another small sip, and then turned to look at Bobby. "You know, Bobby," he said, "I don't know how to do this."

"Just say what's on your mind," replied Bobby.

"I have so much on my mind, dude, and no idea how to say it. I feel weird. Like, I'm really trying to be cool for James' sake, and also because I need this job, you know? I just don't know how to live with myself."

"How so?"

"Like, how do you live with yourself if you're, uh, well, you know...umm..."

"Curious?" Bobby prompted.

Tommy perked up. "Curious! That's it! Is that like, the official name?"

"What? No."

"Oh. Anyway, yeah. So how do you live with it, you know, not hating yourself? Because sometimes I feel so sick. I never went in for that gay shit before. I guess James told you about the, uh, the picture thing?"

"Yep."

"I'm really fucking sorry for that."

"Yeah."

"Yeah, so, um, so I'm like, listening to James and everything, and I really get what he's saying about not acting stupid and everything, but like, ummm, sometimes I just feel dirty. You know? Do you know?"

"I do know, yeah."

"So what should I do? Like he said, ummm, I should just accept myself and shit. But how? Do I gotta take some fucking self-esteem course or some shit?"

"No," Bobby said with a small sigh. He didn't enjoy having to go through all this again. "You just keep telling yourself there's nothing wrong with how you feel, and you tell yourself again and again every day until you believe it. There's no shortcuts."

"Oh. Aww. Shit. I was hoping...I don't know. Fuck it." Tommy lapsed into silence. Bobby stared out into space, waiting for Tommy to get up the nerve to continue. "So, uh, is that how the other guys you know deal with it too? Are there any others here you know?"

"I don't know any others for sure. There probably are, but we don't keep a database."

Tommy snorted. "Right, right. So maybe I am alone."

Bobby glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, torn between wanting to be supportive and wondering if Tommy was subtly trying to discover more names and dirt to take back to Bischoff. He patted Tommy on the shoulder and Tommy jerked.

"Tommy, let me tell you one thing - nobody needs to know who I jerk off to. That's my private thing. You can do that without worrying and get comfortable with that, you know, get comfortable with liking who you like. Then, I don't know, move up to Craigslist or something. It's not like you're famous, so you can go there. There's plenty of guys in the same boat there, and if you want, you can have fun with them. That's far in the future, of course, but it's an option. Right now, just stick to your fantasies for a while, okay?"

Tommy nodded, looked over at Bobby, and with a sly smile, he winked. Bobby frowned and said, "I'll pretend I didn't see that this one time."

"You can't expect a man to turn it off right away, right?"

"I can expect you not to be so damn obvious about it, especially after you said you wouldn't hit on me. Don't try to get cute about it."

"Sorry. You're kind of cute when you're mad."

Bobby made as if to get up and Tommy put a hand on his arm. "Sorry, man, okay? Sorry. Sit down. I got a little carried away."

"Whiskey getting to you?"

"Kinda. Please. I'm sorry. I was just being funny."

"You're not very good at it."

"I'm sorry."

"All right, all right." Bobby leaned back in his chair and swallowed more of his beer. "My bottle's almost empty, so talk a little faster."

"Want my extra?"

"Better not. Anyway, what I'm saying is, as long as you're happy doing what you do, quietly, the world can fuck off. You don't have any problems telling people to fuck off, that's for sure."

Tommy smirked. "I sure don't."

"Then you're all set, and that's all the advice I've got."

"Thanks, dude. You're good. AJ is a lucky man."

"I thought I told you yesterday about the new rule."

"My bad, bro."

"You should work on that jealousy too, while you're at it."

"Got any tips for that?" said Tommy with a wide smile.

"Sadly, not really."

"Damn."

"Just know that it's never gonna happen between us."

"Is it because of-"

Bobby stopped him with a white-hot glare. Tommy said, slowly, "my actions?"

"Yes. Also, you're not my type. Down the road, we can be friendly, but that's all that's going to happen, okay?"

"Not friends?" Tommy said, a wistful look in his eye.

"Seriously? Would you be friends with me if I did what you did?"

"Of course not, but I'm not as nice as you are."

"Surprise, I'm not that nice."

"Well, I disagree a little on that, but I get it."

"It's all good." Bobby stretched, his arms reaching up and around, his shirt tightening. His headache was dialing down a little. He saw Tommy look at him again. "Problem?"

"Shame we couldn't be more than friends. I bet it would be fun."

"I'm flattered. Good on you for taking a swing at it, even though nothing is ever gonna happen."

Tommy looked surprised, then confused, then blushed a little bit. "Yeah. It's the alcohol, I guess."

"You won't always need it." He clapped Tommy on the back and quickly got up. Tommy got up a little more slowly and grabbed the chairs before Bobby could do more than gesture. They walked back together and Tommy dumped the chairs off near the patio. Robbie E was still snoring away, and this time Bobby took a picture. He turned back to the door to find Tommy smiling at him, and braced for another comment.

But "Thanks, dude," was all he said. Bobby nodded back.

"So," Tommy said as he slid the door open, "you want breakfast?"

"Uh, no, I'm good. I wouldn't think a guy like you could cook anyway."

"I can't, but toast counts as breakfast, right?"

Bobby laughed. "Yeah, technically I guess. Eh, I'll take some toast. My stomach is kinda swimming."

"Mine too. I might even get fancy and put some butter on it. You know how we do things."

"I do. I do indeed."


	18. Chapter 18

October 2011

Philly is the City of Brotherly Love, and Bobby was feeling very loved today. It was the week before TNA's biggest show, and he was enjoying all the attention and media requests that came with his heightened profile. He'd even had the cameras in his house. AJ had kidded him a little about that.

"I like the one where you have the Canadian flag flying in the background," he'd said. "It made me feel like standing up and saluting, and I live in Georgia. Hey, they haven't had a Mountie gimmick in years, you should volunteer for that one."

"And the first thing I would do is stick my cattle prod straight up your ass," Bobby retorted. "No way is anyone sticking me with a Mountie gimmick in this day and age. I might as well wear a turkey suit all the time."

"Thanksgiving is coming up soon, maybe I'll have you wear one anyway. I find poultry sexy."

"How about a Mountie hat and some turkey underwear? That way I'll be stuffed, but I'll always get my man."

"I like the way you think," said AJ, a lusty smile in his voice. "When are you going to be in Philly?"

"I'm going down a day early. Why don't you meet me?"

"Sure. Pick the Sheraton in Center City and text me the room number. I'll let you know when I'm there. Can't wait to see you."

"Can't wait to see you either. Don't know if I'll be able to find turkey thongs, though."

"The hat will do."

Bobby laughed. "I'll do my best." They said their I love yous and hung up. Now, the day had come, and Bobby was hat shopping. He had been a little worried about finding a decent Mountie hat in the States, but it turned out all right. He stopped in a drug store and bought a few more things to use later, and as he got in line he thought about turkey thongs and smiled to himself. He glanced over at the racks and didn't see any, and he was a little too self-conscious to ask. That turned out to be a good idea, since when he stepped up to the counter the clerk recognized him.

"Holy shit, are you Bobby Roode?"

"Yes, I am."

"Dude, it's so great to meet you! Good luck Sunday! Hope you win!" the clerk burbled happily. Bobby smiled and thanked him. The clerk looked down at his purchases, back up to his face, and blushed. "Umm, good luck tonight too."

Without a hint of shame, Bobby thanked him again.

AJ arrived in the room about six pm, and they debated having dinner out, but settled for a room service dinner instead. Bobby was too nervous about it after being recognized earlier to be comfortable with it, so AJ went along. AJ did insist on buying a six pack of beer, which was unusual for him. Bobby thought it was probably the hat, which he'd left prominently displayed on the bed. It had made AJ laugh as soon as he stepped in the door, and the kiss and squeeze he'd given Bobby had brought a smile to his face too.

Later, Bobby was lying on the bed playing with the hat while AJ showered, wearing nothing but an intense stare of concentration. He was watching the Red Wings play the Canucks, and the Wings were up 2-0 and were cruising. The shower shut off, and AJ came out with a towel wrapped around him, rubbing his head dry with a towel in his hand. He looked at the TV. "Y'all winning?"

"Yeah, we're up 2-0."

"Good." He went to the side of the bed and finished toweling off. Bobby watched him rub himself down, caressing his freshly cleaned skin with the rough towel, the towel reddening AJ's skin as it traveled down his body. AJ threw a flirtatious look over his shoulder as he wiped the water away from his butt, and Bobby quickly put the hat over his crotch to hide his erection.

"No need to hide it now," said AJ with a wink. He turned and crawled under the sheets, propping himself up against the headboard to watch the game. Bobby took his hand and softly kissed the back of it, his eyes already glued to the game again now that AJ was covered. AJ stroked his thumb against Bobby's and tried to do the same. "So, uh, what period is it?"

"The third."

"Is that the last one?"

"Yeah. The game should be over in 15, 20 minutes."

"Unless they go to overtime, right?"

"This game isn't going to overtime. We've got them shut down. Fifteen or twenty minutes, and I'll show you what I have for you under this hat."

AJ bit his lip, and Bobby leaned over and gave him a brief kiss, relishing the taste of AJ's supple mouth. AJ looked at the TV again, but seemed fidgety, and he surprised Bobby by getting up and bringing two beers back to bed. Bobby gave him a look as AJ handed him one. "Are you drinking?"

"I'm a little nervous, is all. I see the lube on the nightstand."

"We don't have to use that if you're not up for it."

"I am though, I think. You certainly are. I can see it in your face. Heck, I noticed it all the times I caught you staring at my butt, or fondling it when we're in bed together. I get it. You love my ass."

Bobby tried very hard to suppress a smile, but couldn't. "Well. You got me. Guilty as charged, AJ."

"I know. Maybe I should be wearing the hat," said AJ as he opened his beer and took a tentative swallow. He coughed. "It's been a while since I had one of these. Should have got the light beer but oh, well. Bottoms up!"

Bobby shook his head as he opened his own beer. "You're something else tonight." He put his hand on AJ's thigh and caressed it, his fingers making circles on AJ's skin. As the time ticked down, AJ drank more and more of his beer until it was gone, then burped and put the empty bottle on his own nightstand.

"How are you feeling?" asked Bobby.

"Good and drunk. You?"

"My team's gonna win in a second and I'm with you, so everything is great."

AJ smiled and pressed his body into Bobby's, his hand pushing the hat away and then sliding underneath it. Bobby decided the game was won, anyway, and pulled AJ on top of him, kissing him, smelling the faint traces of soap on his skin. The hat fell to the floor as the two of them lost themselves in passion. Bobby couldn't get enough of AJ's willing mouth and he held AJ tightly to him, their kisses hot and wet, one hand stroking the muscles in AJ's back. They kissed deeply for several minutes until Bobby rolled AJ over and pinned him down, covering his chest and nipples in kisses. He raised his head.

"Roll over," Bobby ordered. AJ hesitated for only a second. Bobby grabbed two pillows and maneuvered them under AJ's hips. He pressed his body against AJ's and slid downward, and they both moaned with the delicious contact. Bobby got down between AJ's knees and spread them apart, taking a second to enjoy the sight of AJ prone with his ass in the air. He reached up and began massaging AJ's globes, bringing them apart and back together, giving himself peeks at AJ's tight virgin hole until he could take no more. He laid down on the bed and kissed the inside of AJ's thighs, his hands still clasping and spreading his ass wide open, and kissed his way upwards until his mouth was right over AJ's hole. Bobby paused for a while, letting his hot breath wash down and tease him, and gently flicked his tongue out, touching AJ ever so lightly where he never imagined he'd be touched. He heard AJ gasp and felt him push back a little, and he took that as a sign to keep going. He started licking in earnest, his tongue pressing into the folds, then circling, then back and forth. AJ was moving urgently underneath him and making inarticulate sounds of pleasure. Slowly, Bobby worked the tip of his tongue into AJ, and AJ grabbed the sheets and twisted them, unable to control himself as Bobby began to tongue fuck his asshole. AJ started panting. Bobby's tongue dove in and out, driving AJ to greater and higher highs. His hands were steadily groping AJ's taut butt and thighs as his tongue worked.

"Bobby," AJ sighed, "Oh my GOD, Bobby, oh my god…"

Bobby slowly withdrew his mouth from AJ and stared greedily at the slick hole. He gave it one last kiss before reaching up to grab the lube off the nightstand. He poured some on his hand and a little bit directly on AJ's hole, enjoying the little shiver of AJ's body as it hit. The bottle dropped onto the bed. He put his finger on AJ's pucker and slowly, carefully, slid it in. AJ writhed with delight. Bobby put one hand on AJ's back and kept on gently finger fucking AJ, gently prepping him to take all of his cock. Bobby had to close his eyes when he put the second finger in, trying to hold back so he didn't come right then and there. He wanted so badly to climax inside AJ. He'd dreamed about it, jerked off to the fantasy night after night, and very soon, he was finally going to fulfill it. His fingers moved on their own, and he savored the sensation of AJ's tight asshole. His cock was rigid and ready, and he stroked himself briefly before giving in and grabbing the lube again, slathering his dick with it. He pulled his fingers out of AJ and positioned himself over AJ's body, one hand spreading his cheeks, the other on the bed for support.

Bobby whispered to AJ, "Are you ready?"

"Yes," AJ whispered back. Bobby laid a soft kiss on his cheek and another on his neck. He pushed himself forward, the head of his dick touching AJ's hole. He saw AJ shut his eyes. He pushed himself into AJ, taking his time, watching the expression on AJ's face and ready to stop if the pain became too much. AJ's eyes were tightly closed, but his mouth was open and his tongue was running over his lower lip. Bobby kept easing in, a little bit at a time, his eyes riveted to AJ's face.

"Bobby?" AJ finally said.

"Yes, baby?" answered Bobby. AJ fell silent, and Bobby stopped moving. He put one hand on AJ's hip and waited for a response. Finally, AJ murmured, "keep going." Bobby kissed AJ behind his ear and pushed in more, and then more, until he was fully inside AJ. He stroked the soft skin on AJ's hip and side, resting for a second or two, before moving his own hips gently back and forth. AJ spread his legs wider, and Bobby sped up a little, enjoying the feel of AJ's wonderfully tight ass. AJ sighed with pleasure underneath him. Bobby shifted to put his hands directly on the bed, and shifted his attention to giving AJ the thorough fucking he deserved. His hips rocked back and forth as he thrust into AJ, who threw the pillows away to tug and pull at his own lovely cock. Noticing this, Bobby pulled AJ by his waist into a higher position, and kept on fucking him hard, his hips slamming into AJ's perfect cushion. AJ moaned and begged for more, his hand working furiously on his own dick. Bobby's eyes were watering a little with the sensations that were washing through him. Right then, he wanted to dominate AJ. He wanted to call and say he was never coming home again, that he was going to be here with AJ for ever and ever, making love all night long. He never wanted it to stop. Never. The pleasure was building up in him, and he held on to his animal side with a tight leash. Then AJ started moaning louder, begging Bobby to fuck him, please fuck him harder, more, he wanted more, and Bobby's leash snapped. He rode AJ down to the bed with his weight and then rolled them both onto their sides, one hand around AJ's neck, the other wrapped around AJ's cock, their legs entangled. He could no longer keep himself from thrusting wildly and without grace, plunging fiercely into AJ, over and over, burying his face into AJ's shoulder and licking the sweat off him, the sweat that he brought out of him, this man he loved so much. AJ's cries were shorter now and he was panting hard. Bobby's balls tightened up and he held on to AJ as his orgasm crashed into him, bringing tears to his eyes, and he cried out, "love you love you love you" as he succumbed and shot himself deep into AJ, just like he'd always craved since the day they met. The feel of Bobby's orgasm inside him excited AJ even more, and he came right then, the fluid ricocheting off his toned stomach and landing half on him, half on the bed.

Bobby sagged backwards and almost fell onto the floor. He braced himself against the nightstand and AJ rolled over to give him room. As soon as Bobby got himself comfortable on the bed again he pulled AJ close and kissed him, running his hand over his cheek.

"That was amazing," Bobby whispered.

"Yeah. It was incredible. I love you, Bobby," AJ replied, kissing him again.

"I love you too. Damn. I've never felt anything like that before."

"Me neither."

"I could tell."

"I was a little freaked out when you started licking my butt, but it felt so good."

"Glad you liked it. You even took the Lord's name in vain."

AJ laughed. "I got a little carried away there."

"Mmm, yeah." Bobby ran his hand down AJ's side, and tickled him a little. AJ giggled and snuggled even closer. They laid together, kissing every now and again, until sleep took them both.


	19. Chapter 19

October 2011

"Bobby, this is the 3rd time you've called me and it's only 10 o'clock. What the hell?" said AJ into his phone. "You never call like this. Are you alright?"

"Yeah," said Bobby giddily. "I'm fine. I just wanted to hear your voice again."

"Bobby, I'm home, alright? I can't be on the phone all day. Call me if there's a problem or something."

"What if I do have a problem?"

"What's your problem?"

"You're not in my bed right now."

AJ sighed. "Please. I don't have time for this right now."

"Fine. Tell me when I should call."

"I don't know, just...not right now. And not six times a day like the last two days. My wife is getting suspicious. I had to tell her you were having a family crisis so she would stop asking questions. Now I'm hanging up. Call me tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Bobby's disappointment practically clogged the phone.

"Yes, tomorrow. Matter of fact, I'll call you tomorrow. I have a bunch of things to do today, and I'm sure you do too, and I can't get away right now. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Early."

"Okay. Talk to you soon. Love you."

"You too."

Bobby hung up the phone with a small frown and stomped into his gym. He pressed buttons on his treadmill to start his daily program and tried to lose himself in the workout. His mind turned over and over ceaselessly. He tried to push all thoughts of AJ out of his mind...all those thoughts of his body underneath his, how soft his skin was, how he sounded when he came...the treadmill suddenly tilted and Bobby almost fell before getting his balance and adjusting to running uphill. As he ran faster and faster, the thoughts slowly faded from his mind...for a while.

The next day Bobby started getting fidgety about nine o'clock. He kept putting his hand on his phone to make sure he hadn't missed anything. The phone calls and texts he did get were loud enough to tell him his phone was working fine, but a part of his mind constantly wondered where his phone call was. When the clock started ticking towards noon, he went outside and walked towards the lake. The water lapped gently around the legs of the pier, and he stared out into it, rubbing his phone incessantly. Finally, it rang.

"Hey, you." said AJ. He sounded a little tired. "Sorry I didn't call earlier. We all decided to go out for breakfast and then we needed to do a little shopping. Kids' jeans are all two inches short. I tried to tell them that's the style now, but they don't listen to me."

"I know the feeling," Bobby replied. "I try to tell mine the same thing, and they just laugh at me."

"I'm sure not gonna be able to buy them anything when they're teenagers, that's for sure."

"Of course not. They'll steal your wallet and go shopping by themselves then."

"Maybe I should get a wallet chain like James has."

"That would do it."

"And if they get mouthy I'd chain them to the fence."

They laughed together, and Bobby felt himself ease up for the first time that day.

AJ's voice got a little lower. "I'm glad you're in a good mood, because I've been thinking about something."

"Never a good sign."

"Oh, here you go with that. Anyway, I, uh...well, there's no good way to say this, so I'm gonna spit it out. I feel weird about what happened between us. I mean, you know, it was fun and all. Real fun. But, I don't know, I guess I feel weird about, umm, I don't want to use the word but nothing else'll do it...I feel kinda weird about being your bitch."

"You're not. I've never thought of you that way and I never would."

"I know, and I mean, I know it's stupid, kinda, but I just feel some way about it. I ain't saying we should break up over it, I just feel weird is all."

"Would it make you feel better if you were on top next time?"

"I don't know. I don't even know. I need to think on it. I might be over it in a week, you know? It's not a big deal. It's just weird."

"Yeah, I get that. Well, all options are on the table. You could fuck me, we can do other things. It doesn't have to be a big thing. Tell me what you need, and I'll do it."

"Okay. I'm okay. I just wanted to get that out there."

"Gotcha."

They were quiet together. Bobby stared out at the lake. A fresh breeze was tickling the tops of the waves and whitecaps were giggling in the sun.

"So let me guess," Bobby said, "you need time."

"A little. Is that cool?"

"That's fine."

"And another thing - can you cut back on the calls some? You've been really intense the last week."

"I'm always intense. I thought it was something you liked about me."

"It is, okay? But can you dial it back down to 8 or something? You were never like this before. And - dang, the kids are screaming downstairs. I gotta go. I'll try to call you later, okay?"

"Okay."

"You sure? You sound a little pissed."

"Maybe I am a little grumpy about it. I'm not pissed. I thought it was a lot of fun, too. Maybe I thought that, you know, since we've been together for a while now you would know that I wouldn't look down on you. I love you."

"Yeah, but that's not the problem, Bobby."

"I wish you could say it back to me."

"I can't right now and I thought you understood why."

"I do." Bobby's voice rose. "I can't say I wish you could? Everything I say has to be perfect and honest and accepting, right? I can't be mad or upset or even a little grumpy, right?"

A frustrated sigh came from AJ's end. "I better go. I don't feel like a fight today, especially not over this."

"Fine, AJ. Goodbye."

"Bye, Bobby."

Bobby shut off his phone and fought an urge to throw it into the water. He whirled his arm around instead, trying to work off a frustration he knew was stupid. He figured in an hour he would stop being an idiot and would wish he could call AJ, take it all back, and tell him everything was going to be okay.

He was wrong. It took two hours.

AJ didn't call the next day, either. Bobby was kicking himself when he got on the plane. Once he was in the air, he sent off a quick "hi" via text but AJ didn't reply. He started to worry a little, then he got mad, and then he switched between those two moods for a bit while he tried to distract himself with his laptop. When he landed, he was grinding his teeth.

After the show, James came up to him and yanked on his hair. "Sup, Bobby? Feel like coming out for a party?"

"Are you going out? I'm up for a party, but I don't feel like hitting the bars tonight. I'm kind of going through some shit right now. A hotel room party would be right up my alley. I've been to all the bars around here a bunch anyway, and all of them are full of assholes."

"I'll see what I can do. Maybe I'll call you after we get finished with the bar and get back to the room, how about that?"

"That's cool."

"Alright." James finished off his post-match beer and said, "Try to cheer up before I call you. Get some drinks in that sourpuss ass, okay?"

"As soon as I get some dinner, the drinking's going to start."

"My man." James toasted him with the empty bottle and walked away. Bobby smoothed his hair and checked his phone for a good nearby restaurant, then texted EY to see if he would come. EY was amenable, so off they went.

James texted Bobby at nearly midnight. "got thrown out of the bar early tonight tommy's off with some friends come over to room 408"

Bobby texted back, "your fault?"

"no I was a saint tonight guilty by association got any beer?"

"bottle of rum"

"bring it asap"

Bobby grabbed his bottle and strode down to Room 408, just down the hall from his own. The music was already thumping loudly and he had to pound on the door three times before EY answered it. EY was shirtless and sweating a little. When Bobby stepped in the room he noticed most of the guys were the same. Shirts were heaped everywhere. James danced over to him and Bobby asked the question.

"Heater's broken," James answered, taking the bottle and checking the liquor level. "They didn't have any other rooms, so I said fuck it. You barely dented this shit, boy, are you a wrestler or what?"

"You're assuming that's my only bottle."

"It would be like you to bring a bottle for company and leave one at home, except you're full of shit because a blind man could tell you ain't had more than two drinks tonight. Lying ass. Come here and open your mouth."

Bobby smiled a little and did as James asked. James took the cap off the bottle and tossed it heedlessly behind him, almost hitting Mickie, and then poured a good sized shot directly into Bobby's mouth. Bobby swallowed and felt the liquor screech burning nails down his throat.

"Now we're talking," said James in a satisfied way. "Also I can see it in your eyes this is good shit, so I'm keeping the rest for myself. If it was bad I'd have poured it on you like you were on the pole."

"You know I always come with the classy stuff."

"That's why I invited you. Grab a beer and go get down."

Bobby looked around for the beer and took one from a very small stash. He leaned over to Mickie and asked, "Is this all the beer we have?"

"Yeah," she said, not missing a single step of her dance. "We'll have to make a beer run pretty soon. No idea who's gonna do it, since we're all drunk. It's a shame AJ's not here because we could have sent him."

At the mention of AJ's name Bobby's face tightened up a little despite himself. "Yeah. Too bad." He shrugged, opened his beer, and walked away to the other side of the room, where Ken Anderson was holding court and James was doing damage to the rum. He got lost in a discussion about Japan and before he knew it, Ken had him laughing with a story about him, a girl, and a Ribera steakhouse jacket.

After an hour, the three of them had finished off the rum and Bobby had taken the very last beer. James looked at the empty cooler and yelled, "Is anyone here straight enough to drive?"

He was answered by a chorus of "No!"

"Fuck," he sighed. He pulled out his phone and started typing away. After a couple of minutes he nudged Bobby. "Hey, do you know where the nearest liquor store is?"

"Yeah, I know exactly where it is. I stopped there on my way in."

"What's the address?"

"It's...ummm...shit, I don't know the exact place. Can't you google it?"

"Fucking internet barely works in this shithole. Tommy says he's fine to drive, but he doesn't know where he's going. I know y'all ain't cool, but can you hold it together long enough to go with him?"

"Tommy's here?"

"He got back to his room like 15 minutes ago. Dunno why he ain't over here yet, but he's coming. Come on man, we need beer. Do it for me?"

Bobby frowned. "Nobody else can go?"

"You can ask if anybody knows anywhere else, I guess. I got my beer at a place by the airport. Had to stock up as soon as possible. I damn sure ain't making Tommy drive all the way out there. Come on. It won't be far."

Bobby sighed and looked around the room. As he did, a knock came at the door and EY let Tommy in. He came right over to the table, looking only at James, and said, "Come on brother, let's hit the road."

"I don't know where it is. Bobby's going with you. Right, Bobby?" said James.

"Fuck it," Bobby said, getting up. Tommy grimaced a little but said nothing. He simply put his hands in his pockets and strode off for the door. Bobby followed in his wake, his beer still in his hand. They walked down to the elevator in an uncomfortable silence. Tommy pressed the down button and Bobby took another drink.

"You going to take that in the car?" Tommy asked, looking in Bobby's general direction but not meeting his eyes. "We might get pulled over."

"I'm trying to finish it off before we get that far. You okay to drive?"

"Yeah, I haven't had anything tonight. I met up with a couple of old friends and none of them drink at all. Couldn't wait to get back here and get one in me."

The door opened and they piled in with an older couple, Tommy in the back, Bobby in the front. As the door closed and the elevator went down, Bobby felt Tommy's eyes on him. He took another huge gulp of his beer and wished he'd worn slightly looser pants. The older couple got off at the lobby and as the doors closed again, he looked back to see Tommy pointedly staring at the ceiling. He turned around and smirked to himself before finishing off his beer for good. The elevator doors opened and he tossed the empty bottle in the trash can.

Tommy walked quickly to his car and got in. Bobby got in on the passenger side. Neither said a word until they got to the parking lot exit and then Bobby started giving directions. As they turned onto the road, Bobby gave a huge sigh.

"Something on your mind?" asked Tommy.

"Nah. Not really. I just need some more beer."

"Yeah. It's been a long week. I'm a little gutted about being left off the UK tour."

"Yeah, I heard about that. What's up with that?"

"I don't know. Fuck if I know why this company does anything."

"I know the feeling. Sometimes I think they make decisions by throwing darts."

"They probably do! A bunch of fucking idiots, man. I have had it up to here with fucking idiots this week. If it's not one thing it's another, you know? It's like, here I am, I'm ready to work, you want me to work, don't dick around with me by promising me something and doing something else."

"Or getting upset with you when you do it," said Bobby, who was thinking of AJ again.

"Damn right. If you say you want something, you better not throw a motherfucking fit when I do it. And you better not get mad when I'm disappointed that we're not doing it, you know? I have a right to be angry. I mean, I've never been to England or any of those places, you know? People tell me on Twitter that they are looking forward to seeing me and I have to tell them I'm not gonna be there. I have fans, you know? They want to see me. These people need to know how to give people what they want!"

"Exactly."

"And it's really cool to have a bunch of people telling you they want to see you somewhere. I had no idea I had so many fans over there."

"We're huge over there."

"Yeah, so I know now. Damn. It's not like we get to go over there all the time either. We only get to go once a year. Now I have to wait a whole another year. How fair is that? They've booked me and Matt to win the tag titles, and the damn tag team champions aren't going to be on the tour. Matt's going to India. You believe that shit? India! I've never been there either. I heard they are crazy for wrestling over there."

"I heard the same."

"And they are going there for a bunch of hot crowds and I'll be back in New York. Nothing against New York, it's cool, but it's not India or England, you know? I've seen New York plenty of times. Motherfuckers get to wrestle around the world and I'm stuck in New York. It sucks. Fucking sucks, bro."

"Yeah."

"Sorry I let that out on you. I get mad when the whole subject comes up."

"So I see."

"Yeah, but you see where I'm coming from with that, right?"

"Yeah. Make a left here."

Tommy did so. "I want to go to England, bro. I want to travel the world. I want it all, okay? And I don't like when people tell me no, that's not going to happen, shut up and sit down and suck on it if you don't like it. You know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry man, I'm going on and on."

"It's okay. I could use the distraction."

"Why? What's going on with you?"

"Nothing really. I'm tired of the same shit you're tired of. People saying one thing is cool and changing their minds later. If I wanted to be yanked around for a living, I'd join the circus."

"Yeah, man."

"Especially when it's someone you care about doing the yanking around."

"Problems at home?"

"Nope."

"Problems with - oh shit, I almost forgot the rule."

"Good, because it's not about him, either."

"Well damn man, someone else fucking you over?"

"More like not fucking me." As soon as Bobby said the words, he regretted them. He glanced over at Tommy, but Tommy's face was unreadable.

"I know that feeling for sure. You get all hyped up, and suddenly it's like bam, oh you thought you were getting some on the regular? Too bad! I mean, I know people can change their minds, but it still sucks."

"Yeah." Bobby turned his head to look out the window. He wished he hadn't gotten so drunk that he let his tongue get away from him. He rubbed his top lip as the scenery went by in the darkness.

Tommy said, "I'm not talking to Bischoff anymore. Just so you know."

"Good."

"So, if you want to talk about things, I can promise they won't get back to him. At least not from me."

"How do I know you won't change your mind later? How do I know you're not lying to me right now?"

"I won't do that to you. I swear. I wouldn't hurt you. That is, uh, I mean, I won't break your confidence now, um, you know." Tommy gripped the wheel and stared straight ahead. Bobby turned and watched him blush with a small smile on his face. "I'm just saying, you helped me out that day at the party, so umm, yeah, I owe you one favor, umm, I think."

"Oh right," Bobby said, still smiling. "I almost forgot about that."

"Umm, is this place coming up soon?"

"Yeah. It'll be on your right in a couple minutes."

Silence fell. Tommy's hands on the wheel were almost white. Finally, Bobby laughed. "I'm sorry, Tommy, I am just getting the biggest kick out of watching you freak out. I don't know why it's making me want to laugh so much."

"Because deep down inside, you're an evil piece of shit?" Tommy gritted.

"Yeah, probably. I'm a very good fuck though, so there's that."

A mottled flush started creeping up from Tommy's neck, and Bobby laughed even more. Tommy abruptly jerked the wheel to the right, and they careened into the liquor store's parking lot at 40 miles an hour, the car kicking up a bit as one of the tires kissed the curb. Bobby's laugh cut off like he snapped a knob on the radio. Tommy parked and instead of getting out, he looked at Bobby and said, "Now I get you. You like to work out your frustrations on other people sometimes, huh? Not even subtle about it."

"I usually carry a sign to warn people but they confiscated it at the airport." Bobby leaned forward a little bit and took a deep breath. He looked at Tommy, meaning to apologize for yanking his chain, but instead he met Tommy's eyes. "I'm pent up, I guess."

"You should do something about that."

"I wish I could."

Tommy's eyes dropped to Bobby's mouth, then to Bobby's chest, and then to Bobby's crotch, then slowly back upwards. He cleared his throat. "We should get the beer."

"Hell yeah. I need more to drink."

Bobby got out of the car. Tommy did the same. As Bobby followed Tommy into the store, he wondered, _what the hell am I doing? Fucking this ginger dude would be a horrible idea_. Then his eyes dropped to Tommy's butt and his thoughts ticked over to _I bet he is wild in bed. I could grab that little waist and ride it all night long. And he wouldn't say no like AJ does. He's been begging for it for months now. Fuck. I shouldn't. What about AJ? I really shouldn't. Damn, how have I never noticed how tight his ass is? Shit. I shouldn't have had all that rum_. He tried not looking at Tommy, but the idea was out of the cage, and his eyes kept returning to Tommy's body as he picked up a 24 pack of Heineken. How long his legs were. How his shoulders took the weight of the beer. How that spiky red hair would look as Tommy went down on him. He pulled out his phone and desperately scrolled to look at the texts from AJ, but the fact that he'd said nothing for two days made him frustrated all over again and conscious of the fact that he could get ass tonight with no stress or whining. Tommy called out, "Hey Bobby, we should get two right? Yeah. Get another" and Bobby picked up another 24 pack, almost in a daze. Tommy paid for the beer and they lugged it back to the car.

"So," said Tommy, as soon as they got back in the car, "you cool now? We have beer."

"I won't be fine until I have one in my hand," Bobby replied.

"That's what he said," Tommy said with a sexy grin as he started the car.

A voice inside Bobby said don't you dare flirt. The liquor inside him told that voice to go to hell. "That's actually close to what he said. I guess he has something against me tearing that ass up."

"But you're so good, or so you say."

"I am. He wasn't complaining while I was in it. Just after."

"Maybe you hurt him."

"Maybe I did. I did get a little caught up in the moment. It was so good. His ass was so tight and hot I felt like I was melting in it."

Tommy's mouth pursed, and the car started to slow down. He pulled over to an empty office park and pulled in to the parking lot. He put the car in park and stared ahead at the dark building in the distance. Bobby licked his lips and reached over to Tommy's leg, stroking his muscled thigh, and let his hand rest about halfway up.

Tommy said something in a low voice. Bobby said, "What?"

"I said, about time."

The angel on Bobby's shoulder was very loud in his ear telling him this was one of the worst ideas, that he would regret this, that fucking Tommy was the absolute worst thing he could do, that AJ would dump him, that this was all going to blow up in his face. He knew the angel was right. So he ignored it. His hand slowly traveled up to Tommy's crotch and squeezed him gently, and with his other hand he reached over to grab Tommy's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Tommy kissed him back ardently. They kept kissing for several minutes, and finally Bobby pulled back and whistled. "Damn. You redheads are good."

"Could have told you. What do we do now?"

"Well, we drop off the beer for one thing before James gets mad. I'll tell him I'm pissed and going back to my room. You go back to yours. You're tired. He'll call me in my room - I know he will - and after that, you come to see me."

"Not staying with anyone?"

"No, not tonight."

"Good. Good plan." With that, Tommy started the car and peeled out of the parking lot. Bobby kept his hand on his thigh and squeezed it from time to time. In no time at all they were back at the hotel, unloading the beer, and dropping it off in the hotel room. Naturally, James was curious, but Bobby's plan worked perfectly. Not two minutes after Bobby walked out of the party, his room phone rang. It was James.

"Yeah?" Bobby answered. He was grinning.

James wasted no time with greetings. "What happened? Did y'all fight?"

"No. He's annoying. Ruined my buzz. Now I'm tired and I want to get some sleep. Is that okay with you?"

"That's fine man. Go on and get your rest. You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. See you in the morning."

He put down the phone and sat on the bed to take his shoes and shirt off. Five minutes later he heard a soft knock on the door. He opened the door and Tommy stood there, his face eager. Bobby grabbed him by the belt and pulled him inside.


	20. Chapter 20

**Warning for homophobic slurs**

As soon as the door clicked closed, Tommy pushed Bobby against it and kissed him, one hand sliding down his side and under his shirt. Bobby cupped Tommy's head with his hands and kept him close while his tongue explored Tommy's mouth. The tips of Tommy's fingers traced lines up Bobby's skin, skating over each muscle, making their way languidly up his body, treasuring every inch conquered. After a few, Tommy pulled Bobby off the door and towards the bed. A thought made its way through Bobby's haze: _Damn, he's clutching me kind of tight_. The angel on his shoulder edged in a reply: _It'll only get worse from here. Watch_. The thoughts made Bobby falter a bit as they went to the bed. They landed on the bed on their sides, but Tommy moved to be on top, and Bobby's irritation rose another notch as Tommy kissed him again, greedily. He reached around and pulled Bobby's hair; Bobby yanked his hand away and broke the kiss. His horniness was running away in huge gallops as his rational thoughts returned.

The angel snickered. _Keep kissing him, it said, and watch him follow you around like a puppy_. Tommy went for another kiss and his lips smashed against Bobby's, who kept it going for a short while and then broke this one too.

"Hold on," he said, putting his hands on Tommy's shoulders, "maybe we should hold up for a second."

"No," Tommy whispered, and he began to kiss Bobby's ear. Bobby pushed harder on Tommy's shoulders and Tommy grunted. His tongue darted into the folds of Bobby's ear, and Bobby allowed himself a second to enjoy it before pushing him away again.

"Seriously, we need to stop."

"Why?" breathed Tommy directly into Bobby's ear.

"I need to stop. This is a bad idea."

"Fuck that. You were all up my ass earlier tonight. I'm down to fuck now."

"I'm not. Get off." Bobby pushed again, harder still. Tommy didn't move. He kept breathing into Bobby's ear and angering him more with each exhalation. Bobby shifted his legs and kneed Tommy in the thigh - not hard enough to bruise, but hard enough to let him know there was more coming if he persisted. Tommy grumbled again and rose a couple of inches to stare directly into Bobby's eyes.

"Is this some kind of joke? You couldn't wait to get me in here and get my pants off, and now that I'm here you don't want to fuck? What's the problem?"

"There's no problem. I'm having second thoughts. Get off."

"If you let me," Tommy said, his tongue sliding out between his lips, "we could both get off. Come on. It'll be good."

_Clingy alert_, the angel whispered.

"Maybe another time," Bobby said. Tommy pushed himself up and rolled over on his side. He put his hand on Bobby's stomach and ran a finger around Bobby's navel. Bobby pushed Tommy's hand away and sat up to massage his head with his hands, and he felt Tommy's fingers lightly caressing his spine. He turned his head and said, "Come on, stop it."

Tommy's face darkened. "Why are you being such a bitch?"

"Fuck you."

"I'm trying to get you to."

"No wonder you're single. You don't listen for shit. I'm not fucking you tonight, so get over it." Bobby turned back around and started massaging his head again. He needed to drink some water soon or he was going to have one shitty hangover in the morning.

Tommy angrily scooted down the bed to sit next to him, his face taut. "Oh, that's great. You talk all this shit about how good you are in bed, but when it's time to put up or shut up, you get all pussified. You're nothing but a fucking shit talker, you know that? I shouldn't have even listened to you in the first place."

"Yeah, I guess you shouldn't," said Bobby.

"Fucking scumbag. I should have known. That's how you fags operate. Always trying to get real men to give in by giving them attention and then turning into pussies when it counts."

Bobby rolled his eyes and lay back on the bed. "Leave it to you to get all shitty about it. Shut the hell up, asshole."

"Oh, you're calling me an asshole now? Fuck you, you dirty fag bastard."

"So mad."

"Damn right I'm mad! You fucking seduced me tonight, you piece of shit! And I was going to give in! I was going to be part of this...this bullshit!"

"Well, you didn't give in, so your soul is still free and clear," Bobby said dryly. "You could go into church with a clear conscience. Oh wait, I forgot, you still jerk off and think about me. Oh well."

Tommy's face was completely brick red by now. He stood up and angrily straightened his clothes. "You've got the wrong one, Bobby. The wrong FUCKING one."

"Got that right."

"Oh, I bet all that shit I just said made you think of AJ, right?"

"The rule."

"Fuck the rule and fuck you."

Bobby rubbed his temples again and said nothing. Tommy kept pushing, knowing he could hit a sore spot and register a couple of hits. "Yeah, Bobby, you can lie to me all you want, but I know you have pulled AJ down into your world of shit. I bet it's because of you that he only does half the appearances these days. Hey, how do you sleep at night knowing you're the reason his paycheck is shrinking?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bobby said, but a muscle was twitching in his face.

"Don't lie. You know. I bet you begged Bischoff to have him as your first feud so that he could main event for a while before they dropped him back off the radar again. A little favor for your butt buddy before he goes back to the midcard."

"Shut up."

"I bet you begged Bischoff on your knees. That's what you're good at."

Bobby's temper was rising steadily, and at this last jab he had to hold on to his anger with both hands. He knew Tommy was trying to bait him and if he gave in and punched him in the mouth, he'd win. He called up AJ's face in his mind and concentrated on it to try and keep himself calm. He turned his face up to Tommy's and smirked. "You are so transparent. Stop telling me your fantasies and get out."

"Fuck you. I do what I want. I don't have to listen to you, especially since you're nothing but poison."

"Tried to tell you. Never trust a big butt and a smile," Bobby said, and Tommy's face twisted as he tried to hide a grin.

"Stop trying to joke your way out of this, shit bag."

"Still can't take a joke, huh? I told you, you can't hang with me if you can't stand the heat."

"It's just like you to try to worm your way out of something instead of coming straight at it like a man does."

"Yeah, yeah. Look, I'm tired. I don't have the energy to fight. You can keep going if you want to, but I'm going to bed." Bobby stood up and slowly pulled his shirt off, keeping his eyes on Tommy the whole time. Tommy silently watched. As the shirt went over Bobby's head, he smirked to himself, knowing he had the upper hand on Tommy no matter what he tried to throw at him. He tossed the shirt on the room's other bed. "You're not invited tonight, since you pitched such a fit."

"I don't want to be in your bed, asshole."

"No?" Bobby's hand moved to his belt buckle. His eyes didn't drop from Tommy's face. Tommy's eyes crawled avidly over Bobby's stomach as Bobby unbuckled his belt and pulled it out slowly, then unfastened the button on his jeans. "Too bad for you, then."

Tommy's eyes moved back up to Bobby's. He took a tentative step forward and Bobby laughed, a cold, cruel bark. "You think I'd really touch you after everything you just said? You must be out of your tiny little mind. Get gone, loser, and don't forget to roll up your tongue on the way out."

"Fine. I don't want you near me anyway. I like being able to pay my bills." Tommy turned and stomped to the door. Bobby turned his back to him and pushed his jeans off his hips. As he stepped out of them, he flashed Tommy the finger, and Tommy jerked the door open and stalked into the hallway.

Bobby sat on the bed and stared down at his jeans. Some of what Tommy said had hit home very hard, and he couldn't help thinking about it. Here he was, the company's champion, and there his lover was, suffering because of him. Despite the hour, he leaned over and picked his phone out of his jeans and composed a quick text to AJ. "call me in the morning I've got a question". To his surprise, his phone buzzed back almost right away with an answering text.

"the fuck you doing"

"wtf I just had a question"

"who you with"

"nobody I'm in the room by myself what's going on?"

"got a text from tommy said no wonder I fuck you when you have such a nice dick tell me what the hell is going on"

"tommy is mad is all he said a bunch of shit to me tonight about you losing money because of me he's mad I won't fuck him"

"was he with you tonight"

Bobby hesitated, but decided to be honest. "yeah we did a beer run"

"what happened to get him so mad"

"flirted with him a little"

"james told you not to do that bobby you should listen to him"

"I know. kissed him too"

"what why would you do that"

"idk I was pretty drunk"

"going outside YOU BETTER ANSWER YOUR PHONE"

Bobby's heart froze over. He waited, on pins and needles, for five of the longest minutes of his life. The phone rang and he answered it immediately. AJ sounded furious.

"What in the world were you thinking, Bobby? Of all the people to cheat with, you had to pick him?"

"I wasn't thinking. That was the problem. We got to talking about things and I wasn't thinking at all. I just...I just got caught up in the moment and I did something stupid. We didn't make out long, if it makes you feel better."

"It doesn't. Tell me exactly what happened and don't leave anything out."

Bobby told him. AJ stayed quiet for a long time after he finished. "I can't believe you," he finally said. "I can't believe you at all."

"I'm sorry. I know it was wrong. That's why it didn't go any farther, you know. I started thinking about you and I knew I couldn't go through with it."

"Still, it gives me something else to think about."

"I-I...I'm sorry. Please. I am so sorry."

"Sorry doesn't make it better," AJ snarled.

"You're right. And I'm sorry if...if you're having problems because of me-"

"Money wise, I'm fine. He doesn't know anything about my pockets. They are just as good as they ever were."

"Oh, good," said Bobby, clearly relieved. "That actually got to me. I feel so guilty about you being depushed and all that shit, you know, I just don't know."

"So guilty you're going to cheat on me so I can break up with you? Is this what that's about?"

"No. I was stupid. That's all. Just stupid."

"Got that right. I ain't gonna stay on the phone long. I'm so mad at you right now if you were here I would punch you right upside your head. Can't believe you. Can't believe you at all. Coming out of your mouth saying you love me but as soon as I turn my back you're coming on to your next victim."

Bobby's temper rose again but he fought it off. "I'm not trying to replace you. I slipped, that's all. You're still the one I want, AJ. You're always the one I want."

"I have a hard time believing that right now. How long ago did he leave?"

"He left right before I texted you."

"Still got his sweat on your body, then. Hmph."

"I don't have anything of him on me. We never took our clothes off. It didn't get that far. Five minutes of kissing, if that. He touched my stomach under my shirt. That was as far as it went, I swear."

"Whatever. Like I said, it gives me something else to think about." The stark coldness in AJ's voice made Bobby's skin crawl and itch all over and his stomach fold into itself. He felt like hitting himself with the phone.

"I'm sorry. I'll say it a thousand times because it's true. I'm sorry. I fucked up."

"Mmhmm. I'm going back to bed."

"I love you, AJ."

"Mmhmm." AJ hung up.

Bobby hung his head. He finished undressing and crawled into bed, and lay there, his hands behind his head, thinking. His phone buzzed. His hopes rose, but it was from James.

"bet you feel good and stupid now dickhead"

Figures Tommy would run back and spill his guts right away. Bobby texted back a simple "yeah let's talk about it tomorrow"

"ok call me"

He turned out the light, but sleep was a long time coming.


	21. Chapter 21

The phone woke Bobby up. He rolled over and squinted at the alarm clock - 8:30. He'd forgotten to set his alarm and overslept again. The phone kept ringing, and he checked the display - it was James. He answered with a groggy hello.

"You ain't up yet? Come on Bobby, time's wasting. Get up and let's go to breakfast."

"Mmmm. Yeah. Coffee. Where do you want to go?"

"Bob Evans."

"They have healthy food there, right? It's not all coated in gravy?"

"I think they have one or two things. Like pancakes, or something. I've been craving some sausage gravy for like a whole damn day though, so that's where we're going. Get up. I'm hungry."

"Yeah. Give me ten minutes."

"Any more than that and you're paying."

"Deal." He hung up the phone and crawled out of bed. His headache wasn't as bad as he thought it would be, but pain still gnawed at his temples. He dry swallowed two aspirin and got dressed in jeans and a zip up hoodie. The phone rang as he was putting on his sneakers, exactly ten minutes later.

"You up or do I win?" asked James.

"I'm up. We're splitting it."

"We ain't splitting shit unless I see you outside your door in a minute. This ain't gonna be one of those 'I came close so we're still good' things, because I don't feel like-" James paused as Bobby opened his door and stepped outside the room "-cutting you a bit of slack. Also, you look like stir fried chicken shit."

"Hang up the phone and come on," said Bobby, his usual frown dropping onto his face. James grinned and ended the call. They headed down in the elevator together. Bobby leaned against the wall and resisted all efforts to start a conversation. "Need coffee," was all he said.

"How much soy sauce did Tommy dump on your ass last night to make you this salty?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and shot James the finger.

They picked James' car since it was closer, and headed out to the restaurant, which luckily for Bobby's caffeine thirst was only a few lights away. The restaurant was a little over half full, and they were able to get a booth and some relative privacy. The waiter poured them both coffee and Bobby started gulping his the second it was finished pouring. The hot coffee almost burned his mouth, but Bobby savored the pain. James leisurely took a sip of his own and looked over the menu.

"I can't wait to get some of that gravy in me. I'm gonna make it call me daddy today."

Bobby snickered.

"You think I'm playing. I'm serious. That gravy is gonna speak and holler when I'm done with it. Mmm. Bring it on."

"I'm glad I'm going to get to watch this. It's going to be the highlight of my day. I can feel it."

"Yeah, probably, since you fucked up so bad last night."

"Don't I know it."

James took another drink of his coffee. "Heard anything from AJ this morning?"

"Not a word."

The waiter came and took their orders. James took great pleasure in ordering extra biscuits. Bobby stuck with egg whites and turkey sausage.

"You and that protein, man. It ain't gonna kill you to relax and have some of those pancakes once in a while."

"Nothing wrong with egg whites. And isn't this place known for sausage anyway? Even their turkey sausage should be good, right?"

"You got me there. So tell me your side of the story. That's why I got you here."

Bobby laid it out for him in spare strokes. He added the details of the phone call between him and AJ, and after he finished, James sighed and concluded, "you are up shit creek, son, and your paddle just broke off."

"Yeah," Bobby said, looking down at his coffee and signaling for a refill.

"At least it lines up with what Tommy told me, so I know he is telling the truth. I thought I told you to leave that boy alone. But no, here you go pushing and prodding and fucking baiting that motherfucker. I should just leave your ass to dry, but I'm a kindhearted humble motherfucker, so I won't."

"Sexy, too."

"Yeah, that too, but like I said, I'm humble."

Their platters came, and James attacked the gravy, just like he said he would. He dipped his biscuit and started eating with an almost obscene joy. Bobby propped his chin on his hand and watched, smiling the whole time. James wiped a little gravy off his chin and asked, "you want in on this?"

"No. I'm enjoying the show, though."

"You don't know how bad I wanted some of this when I woke up this morning. It's enough to make a man holler and shoot a pig, I tell you." He slurped down another gravy coated biscuit and moaned loud enough to make the couple at the next table turn and stare.

"You've got some stuck in your beard," Bobby said.

"It'll be alright there, it ain't going nowhere," replied James. He took a quick break for a bite of sausage. "Anyway - mmm, this is the good shit right here - you need to stay the fuck away from Tommy. I mean, for good. Like, you can come to party with me sometimes when he's there, but don't make a habit of it, and for God's sake don't see him alone. You and him are trouble together. I got to hop around like a bunny with his ears on fire just to keep him from starting shit on a good day, and here you go, throwing gasoline. Leave well enough alone."

"I didn't mean to start anything."

"Yeah, yeah, I get the didn't mean to, I didn't want to, things just happened shit. That don't fly with me. You know it don't. What happened was that he caught his attitude and you caught an attitude with him and you fucked with him at every opportunity, which is just like you, and sometimes I want to break my foot off in your ass for doing it. I thought AJ would mellow you out. Little did I know it would make you even more insane."

"You think I'm insane, eh?"

"Sometimes."

"That's weird coming from you."

"I'm insane in a fun way. You could learn a lot from me. You don't see me starting no Jerry Springer shit like this."

"What about that time you fucked that girl in one town and fucked her sister in the next? You were sweating that time."

"See, now, why you bringing up that shit? Damn."

"You were looking over your shoulder for a whole fucking month."

"Well, wouldn't you be? One of them sent a whole gang of big toothless motherfuckers after me. Looked like a football team was coming to stomp my ass and strain me through a gate. I couldn't sleep for weeks. You bet your ass I didn't do any crazy shit like that again. Mmm. I kind of miss the sister sometimes. She did things with her tongue that had me shook." James chewed reflectively. "Almost wish I kept her number. It's the crazy hood chicks that have the best ass."

"Heard you say that before."

"Cause it's true."

Bobby's phone rang, and he pulled it out to check the display. It was Eric Bischoff. He sighed and said, "it's Bischoff. I gotta take this."

"You know it's bad news if he's calling this early in the morning."

"Of course." He answered the phone with a terse hello. Eric wasted no time.

"Bobby. Yes. I'm calling to tell you you're off the cruise."

"What? Why?"

"AJ called and asked for a favor. I'm happy to grant it." Eric's voice rang with barely concealed glee. "I guess things aren't going so well for you, are they? Trouble in paradise?"

Bobby closed his eyes and took a breath before speaking. "Things are fine. Just fine."

"Oh, that's your approach today, huh? Fine by me. We'll come up with something to explain it. That's all." He hung up. In his mind's eye Bobby could see Eric at his desk, practically rubbing his hands together with that smug smile on his face.

"What's going on?" asked James. "What did that slick piece of shit have to say?"

Bobby looked down into his coffee and was surprised that he was close to tears. He cradled his cup in both hands for a few seconds, and then drained it. James waited for him to finish and start talking, but the words didn't want to come out for Bobby. He kept looking at the empty bottom of his cup. His lips quivered as he fought to get his sadness under control. The waiter came by and refilled his cup as he stared at it; the black liquid swirled and settled, and in a bit a single tear dropped into it.

"Bobby," James spoke again, "what's going on?"

"I'm off the cruise," Bobby whispered, not looking up.

"What? Did Tommy talk to him? Lemme call Eric and get to the bottom of this shit right here." James dug in his pocket for his own phone, but Bobby stopped him.

"It wasn't him. It was AJ."

James stared at Bobby, astonished. "Damn. Damn man, I'm sorry." He reached out and covered one of Bobby's hands with his own. They stayed like that for a while. Bobby sniffed and tried to smile a thank you, but his lips would curve no higher than half an inch, and only briefly.

"Bobby," James said, "we are all taking our wives anyway. You wouldn't have had any time together."

"I know," Bobby said, "but it still sucks. I know I deserve it, too, so don't start." He looked forlornly down at his coffee again. James rubbed his hand once more and then took it away.

"I don't know what to say, man." James sighed.

"Me either. You got any of that gravy left?"

"Little bit."

"Let me have some."

James handed it over, plus the last biscuit, without a word. Bobby dipped and chewed slowly, trying to distract himself with the taste. "You know what?" he said between bites, "this stuff is pretty good."

"You really never had sausage gravy before?"

"It's not healthy."

"So? It's good, isn't it?"

"Sure is." Bobby chewed some more. "I see you got all the gravy out of your beard."

"Thought about leaving it there but they ain't paying me to advertise. If they comped the check I might rethink it. I almost wish they would sponsor us so we could eat free, but I know I'd be 450 pounds in no time breaking ring ropes and shit."

The reference brought a ghost of a smile to Bobby's lips. "Oh yeah. I remember that. Whatever happened to that guy?"

"I heard he works at Office Depot or something now. Dunno for sure." James settled back in his seat and looked for the waiter. "Don't worry about the check, man. I got it."

"Thanks. I'll get you next time." Bobby had finally gotten control of himself and was raring to leave. "See the waiter yet? I need to get a workout in before I start driving."

"Fueled up with that gravy, huh?"

"More or less."

"Shit'll have anybody walking right. Here he comes."

The waiter dropped off their check with a smile and a wave. James picked it up and took out his phone to figure out the tip. "So, Bobby, you gonna be all right?"

"Yeah. I don't want to talk anymore. I need to get to the gym."

"Well the next show isn't that far away, so you have time."

"Right."

"And if you don't know, now you know," James said, bobbing his head and smiling. Bobby smiled back, a little better this time. James pulled out a wad of dollar bills and dropped them on the table. "Alright, let's go."

They paid the bill and left. As they were driving back, Bobby texted AJ: "I apologize for what happened. understand why you did what you did. hope we can talk sometime soon." He didn't get a response.

"Texting AJ?" James asked.

"Of course."

"Yeah, he ain't saying anything to you no time soon."

"Nothing personal, anyway."

"That kind of sucks that you're working together. At least it's only one more month." At that, Bobby's mood sank again. James continued on, "And you know he's going to be a professional about it, at least."

"Me too."

"Wouldn't expect any less out of you."

Bobby looked out the window and said nothing. They drove back to the hotel in silence. Once they got back, Bobby said goodbye with a wave and went straight to the gym. He headed straight for the nearest treadmill and hopped on, not even bothering to set a time. Instead he ran faster. And faster.


	22. Chapter 22

November 2011

It had been almost a week now since Bobby had messed up, and AJ was still refusing to take his calls or answer his texts. Bobby was starting to climb the walls. He was especially anxious since their first PPV match was tonight and they hadn't gone over a thing. Not one thing. Bobby had texted AJ twice a day about that for three straight days, but still, nothing. He would have accepted a "leave me alone" text or even a verbal barrage, but this silence was carving him up inside. His control over his emotions, formerly so strong, was slipping badly.

As he drove up to the Impact Zone the day of the pay per view, he took a few minutes in the car to compose himself before going in the building. He closed his eyes and put his hands on the wheel, reminding himself over and over to stay calm and collected no matter what, to deal with today, that no matter what happened it would just be one day and it would pass. He kept repeating this over and over, under his breath, trying to make it sink in. While he was saying it for the 3rd time, Abyss knocked on his window and waved. He waved back, and decided then that he was as good and composed as he was going to get. He got out of his car and caught up with Abyss in the parking lot; they walked in together, talking of this and that.

Abyss' dressing room was up the hall from Bobby's. They stopped at the doorway, and Abyss rolled his suitcase in while they finished their conversation. Bobby laughed at something, turned around, and spotted AJ walking up the hall. The laughter died in his throat and he looked away, back into the dressing room. A few seconds later, he heard a loud "AHEM" from his shoulder and there AJ stood, not smiling, deeply sunburned, his eyes on a point somewhere to Bobby's right.

Bobby's eyes went straight to AJ's face and he quickly switched to looking at his shoulder instead. "Yes?"

"Do you have a minute? I need to go over some things in the match with you," AJ said, his eyes not moving.

"Sure, where should we talk?" Bobby answered. He thought, say my dressing room and I'll lock the door. He pushed that thought away. No time for love these days.

"My dressing room. It's three doors down on the left. Knock when you're ready." AJ turned on his heel and walked away. Bobby watched him go.

Abyss scratched his chin. "Huh. What's up with that? That was a little weird," he said.

"Eh, his ankle's been bothering him. We'll probably have to work something out around it. No big deal." Bobby glanced down at the floor and back up, and then let out a sigh. "Catch you after the show, man."

"See ya." Abyss nodded and closed the door. Bobby walked down the hall, stopping to drop his own suitcase off in his dressing room. Anderson was already there, and he gave him a quick hello before checking himself in the mirror. Eyes clear, t-shirt straightened, pants adjusted; he walked down the door feeling a little like he was walking to the guillotine. A hard ball of anxiety grew in his stomach and started ping ponging off his insides. When he finally got to the door, he paused for just a quick second to recheck his clothes, and then knocked twice, quickly. Daniels opened the door, and Bobby's small smile sagged just the tiniest bit. He walked in, greeting them both, and Daniels closed the door behind them and went back to checking his email. AJ was sitting on a chair in the middle of the room. A chair was next to him, turned at a 90 degree angle to face him, so that if Bobby sat down, he would be looking at AJ and AJ would be looking somewhere else. Bobby grabbed the chair and turned it slightly out before he sat, so now they were both staring off into space.

"Hey," Bobby said as soon as he was seated. "What's up?"

"Hey yourself." AJ's tone was friendly enough, but his body language told a different story. He sat with his arms and legs crossed close. "I just thought we'd talk the match over, see what kinds of ideas you've got."

"Oh, okay. I texted you a couple of things-"

"My phone's been acting up," AJ offered.

"Oh. I see. How's your ankle?"

"It's fine. It's not going to be a problem."

"That's good. Nice sunburn."

AJ smiled a little. "Yeah, I wanted to look good on TV. Didn't work out so well."

An awkward silence fell. AJ played with one of his pants legs. Bobby was very conscious of Daniels' presence; he was sitting quietly in the corner, and yet his shadow shackled Bobby's hands to his sides. He cleared his throat and asked if AJ had gotten the finish yet.

"Yeah, you're winning with a roll up. Kind of a boring finish, if you ask me."

"I'm sure we'll find a way to make it interesting," said Bobby, an idea already percolating in his brain. It would probably make AJ even madder, but he would get a kick out of it. They started laying out a few spots, and after discussing each, Bobby was satisfied to note they were on the same page - at least, for the match. They finished up and Bobby stood to leave. He hadn't said a word about anything else, but "why haven't you returned my calls" was on the tip of his tongue. AJ stood as well and walked him to the door. Bobby threw a "later, Chris" over his shoulder and went out of the door; as AJ put his hand on the door to close it, Bobby touched him lightly on the forearm, stared into his eyes, and mouthed I love you.

AJ shook him off and closed the door in his face.

Bobby stood in the hallway, his mouth stretching as the rejection washed over and irritated him. He stood there for a second, letting the anger simmer down, and to his surprise the door opened again, and AJ said, his voice carrying just enough to where Bobby was standing, "I'm sorry. I'm still mad," and shut the door again. Bobby scratched his chin and walked back to his dressing room, a grin hovering around the edges of his face.

Bobby was mostly fine during the introductions. He kept sneaking glances at AJ, and inwardly marveling at the look of that sunburn. If they were talking, he would have teased him mercilessly. He settled instead for a long and intense look, and then they got down to business. Occasionally, when they were rolling on the mat, the feel of AJ's body against his would send a rippling shiver up his back and he'd have to move away. Once he caught a flash of something in AJ's eyes - love? regret? sympathy? - but it was gone in a second. Before he knew it the referee was telling them to end the match. AJ got him in position for a Styles Clash, but Bobby rolled through and pulled AJ's tights up...and up...and up, his fingers practically on AJ's taint. AJ half-whispered, half-yelped, "What in the world? There's too much air on my butt!" and Bobby hid a quick smile against AJ's leg. Served him right!

He rolled out of the ring, gave the camera some quick love, then hightailed it for his dressing room. Anderson had been watching the show and he tossed Bobby a beer and a compliment on his match as soon as he walked in the door. Bobby thanked him for both. He opened his beer and was halfway through it when the door flew open and AJ cannonballed inside.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

Bobby coolly finished off his beer before replying. "Making the finish a little more dramatic."

"Dramatic? DRAMATIC? Are you crazy? People all across the world are going to see this!"

"Well, yeah," said Bobby, his grin turning downright devilish. "Gotta up those buyrates somehow."

AJ stared at him, his chest heaving. Bobby stared right back, his eyes brimming with desire. His lips parted and he caressed his upper lip with his tongue. In the end, AJ blinked first. He pointed a finger at Bobby and said, "You think you're so funny. You just wait. I've got a lot of things to say to you tonight, Bobby. A LOT of things." He whirled around and stomped out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. Anderson whistled and Bobby motioned for another beer without taking his eyes off the door. The ice was thawing, and that was good...right? Another beer slipped into his hand and he opened it absently, AJ's face on his mind.

Hours later he wasn't thinking about AJ at all, just getting some sleep. He'd hit the hotel bar hard with EY and they had partied until the bar shut down, then went back to their hotel room to drink and talk more until they wound down. EY had already lost a shoe somewhere. He was lying on the bed watching ESPN and babbling something probably sports related. Bobby had pulled off his shirt and was working on the zipper to his pants. It kept bobbing and weaving. He had stopped to try and focus when three sharp knocks came on his door.

"EY," Bobby slurred, "get the door man, I can't see shit."

"You get it," EY replied. "I'm a fucking mess."

The door banged again.

"Come on EY, I can't even work my fucking pants."

"Answer it in your underwear dude. Nobody's gonna care tonight."

"Please, dude, this one time?"

"Alright, alright, fine." EY rolled over and out of bed, crawled to the dresser, pulled himself up, opened the door, and promptly slumped against the wall.

AJ came in and gave EY a look. "You went all in, huh?" He swiveled his head and looked at Bobby, who had just worried his zipper open, and was holding his waistband together in his hands. "Looks like both of y'all did. Hey EY, can you go down to James' for a while? I'm here to yell at Bobby, so I don't know if you want to stay for that."

"Yell at him?" EY said, the words dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"Did you see the match tonight?"

"Oh. Oh yeah. Your ass, hahahahaha..."

"Get going before I yell at you, too. James' is down the hall. Three doors." AJ walked forward so EY could get out the door. He crashed into the doorway and sailed off in a general direction. AJ leaned out and yelled, "THE OTHER WAY!" and EY did an about face and went ass over teakettle onto the floor. AJ couldn't help laughing. EY picked himself up, waved, and went down the hall until AJ told him to stop. He knocked on the door, it opened, and music blared so loud Bobby could hear it over the TV. AJ closed the door and the music stopped.

"Now," AJ said, his smile disappearing, "on to you. I want to know what in the world you were thinking out there. I bet twenty dollars Bischoff has either called you already or is gonna call you in the morning to chew you out. And you deserve it. What do you think it looks like, huh?"

"Like I made a bunch of fans very happy."

"Oh ha ha, Bobby. You think you're so funny. It's not funny, okay? It's not funny in the slightest. Here I am, trying to put food on my family's table, and you keep trying to mess that up."

His words sobered Bobby up quickly. "I'm sorry, alright? I got carried away."

"You sure did. I couldn't even look at you during the match. Every time I caught your eye you were almost drooling. What's wrong with you?"

"I miss you."

"I get that, but it's like you can't contain yourself in public anymore. You need to find a way to do that before both of us lose our jobs."

"I know," sighed Bobby, finally releasing his jeans and running his hands down his thighs, "and I had every intention of being cool and just focusing on the wrestling tonight." He reached down to take off his boots. "And even so, I think we had a pretty good match. Don't you think so?"

"I do. I thought it was good. We work well together."

"We do." Bobby took his shoes off and stood up to slide his pants down his legs. AJ looked elsewhere. Bobby took his jeans off and folded them up, then turned to put them on top of his suitcase. He was now wearing only tight black boxer briefs, and he put his hands on his lower back and slid them down slowly into the waistband.

"Keep your draws on, please," said AJ. "We're not done talking."

Bobby turned around and shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"I'm still mad at you, anyway."

"Yeah. I still hope one day you won't be."

"Well every time I stop being mad, that dickhead Tommy seems to show up. I swear, he has this way of grinning at me that's like, it just makes me want to punch him. Like he knows exactly what you look like naked and he's rubbing it in my face. And then I get mad at you all over again because how could you get with him, of all people? Maybe it's stupid, but I don't care."

"I know what you mean," Bobby said, sitting on the bed. "He gives me the same look. I just ignore him and talk to James."

"What does he have to say about this?"

"Stay away from his crazy ass as much as possible."

"You doing that?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good." AJ crossed his arms. "That's a start."

Bobby leaned back on the bed and ran his eyes all over AJ, drinking him in, inch by luscious inch. AJ started blushing. "Bobby, stop."

"Come over here and make me."

"I'm not coming over there. We're not cool yet."

"We could be."

"Bobby, stop. Seriously. Didn't we just talk about you toning it down?"

"In public, yes sir, we talked about that. But you didn't say anything about in private. And if I've got to be cool, calm and collected in public, you bet that ass I'm going to be twice as hot in private. You know I miss you so much." Bobby's voice dropped even lower. "Come here."

AJ closed his eyes, clearly torn between wanting to leave and keep the upper hand and wanting to be with Bobby. He bit his lip in thought, and with his eyes still closed, he shook his head. "I'd better go."

Bobby stood up and crossed the distance between them in a few short strides. He pulled AJ into his arms and AJ's eyes snapped open. As he opened his mouth to protest, Bobby kissed him forcefully, grabbing the back of his head so he couldn't pull away. His other hand slid down his back and grabbed his belt. AJ uncrossed his arms and pushed his hands against Bobby's chest, trying to push him away, but Bobby's hot, urgent kisses melted his resistance. Instead he slowly trailed his hands down Bobby's body, and Bobby moaned with the delight of it. AJ played his hands over Bobby's stomach, and circled his waist, finally coming to rest at the small of his toned back. They stayed like that for several minutes, tasting each other, each getting more and more excited by the minute. Bobby's hand moved up from AJ's waist and slipped under his shirt, and AJ moved his hips against him in response. Their tongues curled around each other...

...and a thump came at the door. They broke apart. AJ hurriedly adjusted himself. Bobby quickly backed up and sat on the bed. The thump came again, and EY's voice came faintly through the door.

"I know how to work a hotel key, damnit."

Bobby sighed. "Oh Eric, terrible timing."

"No," replied AJ, "Great timing. Got me before I do something I'd regret."

"Regret, eh?"

"I'm still mad at you!"

Bobby licked his lips. "How about I let you bite me? Would that get it out of your system?"

AJ was about to come back with a remark when EY managed to get the door open and stumbled into the room. "What's up guys? You all finished?"

"Yeah," said AJ. "No," said Bobby. AJ flashed Bobby a look, and Bobby smiled back, completely unapologetic. AJ smiled a little and turned towards EY.

"We're done for tonight, anyway. Can you do something with this hard headed fool before someone pushes him off a cliff?"

"Been trying for years, but he's got a head like a brick shithouse," EY said before he fell onto the bed. "Maybe I'll try again in the morning but right now dudes, I need some sleep."

"Can't hang, eh?" said Bobby.

EY only grunted. He was already half asleep.

AJ ran his hands through his hair. "That means good night for me too. I'm bushed."

"Yeah, no wonder. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Maybe."

"Get your phone fixed."

"Nothing wrong with it."

"Oh, I see how it is."

"Yeah."

"Is it fixed now?"

"I suppose so, as long as you don't blow it up."

"I promise." Bobby winked. AJ shook his head and went to the door. He opened it and wished Bobby a good night.

"Hey AJ?"

"Yes?"

Bobby mouthed, "I love you," and then said, "Good night." AJ stood watching Bobby for a little bit, then nodded and left, the door closing quietly behind him. Bobby turned out the lights and curled up in bed. He couldn't stop smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

December 2011

Bobby was reading a book in his hotel room, trying to relax a little before his match with AJ that night, when his phone buzzed with a text from AJ. He hadn't heard from him in a couple of days now since AJ had been on the TNA Cruise and he didn't have cell phone service on the boat, or so he said. He was pretty sure AJ did in fact have a working cell phone, but since things were still kind of touch and go between them, he didn't push the issue. He put down the book, being careful to make sure his place was marked, and checked his phone.

"glad to be back on land how are things?"

He texted back, "things are okay planning out our match tonight"

"no funny business"

"I promise to keep everything squeaky clean okay"

"good gotta go talk to you later"

"love you"

"you too"

It wasn't perfect but it was a lot better than being ignored. He picked his book back up, but before he got more than two pages his phone rang again. It was James. He was disturbingly jovial for 11 o'clock in the morning.

"Hey Bobby! How are you man? I missed your ass."

"I'm fine, taking a break before we have to come in. How was the cruise?"

"We had a good time. I got in a little trouble with the wife when this girl twerked it on me at the Bahamas party, but it was all good. Not too many people there though. You know only like 50 fans came."

"So people didn't swarm you all day?"

"Hell no. I think even you would have liked it with your nonsocial ass. We just ran around and had fun, and nobody bothered us."

"How was AJ?"

"Oh, he was fine. Him and the wifey were thick as thieves the whole time. I don't think I saw them apart once."

Bobby chewed on his lip for a bit, then said, "Yeah, maybe it's for the best that I stayed home."

"I agree, because there was no way I was gonna spend all my time cheering you up and having to deal with your mad face all the time. We're all home now, so you can unclench. Anyway, that ain't even the reason I called you."

"What's up?"

"Pool party, motherfucker, that's what's up."

"A pool party?"

"Yeah, fool, turn up your hearing aid. We're having a holiday pool party after the tapings finish up. It's at the Westgate Lakes Resort on Thursday. Not everybody's gonna be there, but all the cool people are. And you, if you're up to it."

"Funny."

"They asked me to do a show on the boat but I was too busy drinking. You coming or what?"

"What about Tommy?"

"Got him on a leash. You stay on your side, he'll be on his. AJ is coming and you do the same with him. Hear me?"

"Oh yeah, I turned it up to 10."

"Don't bust your battery. Alright man, I'll see you tonight." James hung up.

Bobby tried to go back to his book, but he couldn't stop wondering about AJ. Thick as thieves, eh? He wondered if AJ would have even bothered to talk to him on the boat, or if he would have been distantly polite the whole time. It would have been torture to be there, he reminded himself for the hundredth time. Torture. He deliberately focused himself on the book again, but three pages later he noticed he hadn't picked up a single bit of the plot; it had gone in his eyes and leaked out his ears without leaving a whisper or a bread crumb. Sighing, he stuck a bookmark on the last page he remembered and went for a run.

By the time he got to the Impact Zone, he was back to his usual self. He met up with EY in the dressing room and got to unwind even more listening and going back and forth with him. He was even able to joke around with some of the employees about the missing stone in the championship belt. AJ dropped by his dressing room to talk a little about their match; they decided not to go with any huge spots, and instead laid out a solid match that went well with the finish. Both of them were satisfied with that result, although AJ made Bobby promise again there would be no shenanigans. EY opened his mouth at that and AJ shushed him wordlessly with a side eye. EY settled for a grin instead.

"Oh, Bobby," AJ said, "did Bischoff have any special instructions for you?"

"I haven't talked to him."

"Really?" said AJ, shocked. "I thought he would have called you right away after Turning Point to chew you out."

"I'm surprised too. I haven't heard a word from him. That's a good thing, though."

"Yeah, I mean, it's not like I'm trying to hear from the man. As far as I'm concerned, if I never hear more than hello and goodbye from the dude, I'm great. It's just a little weird."

Bobby smiled. "Thought he was gonna wear my ass out, eh?"

"More or less," AJ said with an answering smile. Both of them remembered EY was still in the room and their smiles dimmed to more appropriate levels. It didn't matter much, since EY was paying more attention to his Twitter feed. AJ looked over at him and said, "How's your fantasy football team coming?"

"First in the league, bro, of course. Jarrett swears he is better than me, but he won't go head to head with me, he just talks shit instead."

"Yeah," Bobby laughed, "that's Jeff for you."

AJ and EY traded fantasy football talk for a little while longer, and then AJ said goodbye to them both to go get ready. As Bobby was walking him to the door, AJ's mouth turned up in a wicked grin and he brushed his hand against the sensitive spot below Bobby's navel. Bobby caught his breath. AJ opened the door and mouthed, "Miss you" before closing it, and Bobby's heart did a triple flip and wept for joy. He walked back and went for his seat, but swerved on the way there to pretend to rummage through his bag until he could pry his huge smile off his face.

"Bobby?" EY said behind him.

Bobby's breath crackled and iced. He strained to keep his voice level and normal. "What?"

"You think I can get AJ into a league with me next year?"

Bobby laughed and exhaled both physically and mentally. "Maybe. He's real busy these days with the kids, but he does love his football. Couldn't hurt to ask him again next year, maybe he'll say yes this time." He kept pushing around in his bag, rearranging his supplements, and finally, he grabbed one just to have something to swallow.

The match went off just like they planned. Bobby only slipped up twice; once, while kissing the belt, he looked up at AJ and his tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, and AJ looked away, embarrassed; and once, during a headlock, his hands roamed over AJ's ass, and AJ slapped them away. Luckily, they were facing away from the camera so at least Bischoff wouldn't have video evidence of that one.

That turned out to be a good thing, since Bischoff called them into his office the very next day, before the Impact taping. The phones were ringing off the hook in his office and there were papers and books piled everywhere. Yet Bischoff breezed through all the chaos and looked like he was feeding on it like a malign bacterium. His usual smarmy grin was turned up to 11, and a savage glee was thrumming in his eyes. Bobby took one look and reminded himself to toe the line; it wouldn't take much to set Bischoff off today. Bischoff silenced his phone and grinned at them as they sat.

"Well done, gentlemen. You've come through your test. I won't say you came through with flying colors, because I saw that damn match yesterday, but you made it through to the other side without embarrassing the company again. Bobby, did you feel a little rejected when AJ shoved your hand off him? That must have hurt, especially since you just missed out on a lovely vacation with him."

"No," Bobby said, his words devoid of any inflection at all.

"Sure?"

"Why would I?"

"Fair enough, fair enough." Bischoff swiveled in his seat. "And AJ, how do you feel about kicking Bobby off the cruise, a vacation that he deserved after working virtually every Impact taping and PPV this year?"

"I- I…ummm…"AJ fumbled about for words. Bischoff waited, his hands back in their familiar steeple. "Well, I don't know, now that you put it that way-"

Bobby interjected, "I was fine with it. I got to be home with my wife and kids. Nothing's better than that."

"Oh, I don't know," Bischoff said, "it would have been nice to take your wife on a company paid vacation, now wouldn't it?"

"Sure, but I would have had to leave my kids at home, and I don't see them enough as it is. So honestly, I'm fine with it. I'll pick being at home every time."

"You really have an answer for everything, huh? If I didn't know better, I would think someone had slipped you an answer sheet. Just be warned Bobby, I take points off for cheating, even if you two don't."

Bobby, as in his all his recent interactions with Bischoff, could feel his anger rising high. He shifted his eyes and consciously focused on the wall trim, forcing himself to think of as many colors as he could to keep from throttling Bischoff until his head popped off. He could even imagine the sound it would make, and he pushed this thought aside, meaning to bring it back up and value it later. Right now it was about purple, blue, black, white and orange. He hoped AJ was doing something similar. He wasn't. AJ, in fact, was turning a deep shade of red, and he burst out, "Don't you ever get tired of being a dick all the time?"

Bischoff's grin was nearly a caricature of itself. "Not at all. I enjoy every single second of needling stupid idiots like you when you fuck up. Every time I get to dress someone down, it's the highlight of my day, and you two have practically been an episode of Sportscenter. Hey, human highlight reels, let's go to the videotape!"

"I thought you didn't have anything on tape?" asked AJ.

"That, AJ, was a figure of speech. He's good looking, Bobby, but the elevator doesn't go all the way to the top, huh?" Bischoff didn't wait for Bobby's answer; he knew there wouldn't be one. "I'm sure he has other fine qualities which you intimately appreciate. Or did, anyway, before you two had your little falling out. Anyway, your feud is over. Bobby, we're putting you with Hardy, and AJ, you'll be feuding with Kaz and Daniels in a bit. I figure why not shatter Fortune into little pieces and leave AJ all alone. The marks will eat it up. Poor AJ, all alone out there with no one by his side. Truly, a story for the ages, don't you two agree?"

"I'll make it work," AJ said, slouching down in his seat. "I always do."

"Correct. That's why you're a building block of this company. That's why we keep tabs on you. And you too, Bobby. You're also an important part of the team."

"Oh, corporate speak," Bobby said, a smirk rising on his lips. "I liked it better when you were insulting me."

"Is that one of your kinks? Scratch that, I don't really want to know. I'm sure AJ knows."

Bobby's eyes rolled back up to the ceiling and he was a little disgusted with himself for giving Bischoff an easy target. He cleared his throat. "Anyway, so we're clear now on what's next. Anything else?"

"Not from me. Do you two have any questions?"

Both of the wrestlers shook their heads. Bischoff leaned back in his chair, satisfied with his verbal slithering. He looked at his phone and put one finger on the ringer to turn it on, then looked back at them. "That's all, gentlemen. Merry Christmas."

AJ robotically wished him the same, and left quickly. Bobby also wished him a Merry Christmas, and just barely kept himself from adding "you fucking asshole" at the end of it. By the time he got to the hallway, AJ was already disappearing around the corner. That was a good thing. Bobby wanted to be alone right then. Sure, he'd liked those extra days at home, but what Bischoff had said was needling him in a sore spot he didn't even acknowledge he had. He thought to himself that if he'd never made a move on AJ, none of this would have ever happened, and then he remembered he had essentially the same thought every time he came out of Bischoff's office. It just hurt him so much inside to have to be an open target for that guy, to sit there and take all that bullshit he was shoveling just to make a dollar. At least now he could see his way out of it, and if things stayed under wraps for a while, maybe Bischoff's terrible eye would fall somewhere else soon enough.

He found himself in front of his dressing room without even noticing he'd walked that far. With a shrug, he pushed the door open and pulled his workout cables from his bag. He'd gotten in almost 20 bicep curls when his phone beeped with a text. It was AJ.

"hi"

"hey"

"he always knows the right spots to hit huh"

"basically"

"you all right?"

"yes"

"going to the pool party?"

"yes should I wear a little speedo for you?"

"lol I was thinking gstring but a speedo will do"

"later on you can pull it off me"

"sounds like a good idea"

"so you forgive me now?"

"guess so"

"I don't want a guess so I want a yes or no"

AJ didn't send a text right away. Bobby went back to his curls. He got in another ten when his phone buzzed again.

"yes. okay?"

"thanks"

"good luck tonight"

"you too love you"

"love you too"

Bobby looped the cable back in his bag and zipped it up tight.


	24. Chapter 24

Bobby drove up to the Quality Suites, parked in the parking lot, and eyed the building. It wasn't fancy, but it had a roof, four walls and a bed, and it was far cheaper than staying at the Westlake. He got out of his car and went to the front desk to see what they had to offer.

The desk was indifferently staffed by a man in a rumpled black blazer. He stared hard at Bobby when he walked in, and his thousand yard stare didn't abate when Bobby came to the counter and said hello. His cheeks were marked with two day old stubble, and his lips were cracked and twisted in a frown. Bobby got the creeps just looking at him. The two of them stood, looking at each other, and Bobby was wondering if he would stay here after all.

"Help you." The man spoke softly, moving his mouth as little as possible in a weak attempt at customer service. Bobby blinked but decided to go ahead with it anyway since this was cheap and close.

"I'd like a room, please."

"Single bed." The clerk seemed incapable of asking questions.

"Yes, please."

The clerk turned stiffly to his computer and blinked several times before handing his hands to the keyboard. Bobby's curiosity was piqued. "Long day?"

"4th shift in a row. Relief called out."

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I hope your relief arrives soon. That's a crime that you've working so much. Isn't that illegal here?"

The clerk jerked a shoulder up. "It's just the way things are."

"Do you have a cot to sleep on in the back at least?"

"Got a chair." The clerk's burned out glare floated away from the screen and landed on Bobby. "Got a nice room for you. Room 207. Single bed no smoking."

"Thank you so much." Bobby paid for the room and wished the clerk a good day, adding again that he hoped he could get some rest. He turned towards the elevator, and then turned back. "Would you like a Red Bull or a Mountain Dew or something?"

"No...well..."

"Red Bull okay? I have two in my bag. You can have them both." Bobby leaned down, unzipped his bag, and pulled out two cans. "They're kind of warm, but they're good."

"Thanks. Thanks a lot." The left side of the clerk's mouth hitched up in a smile. He took the cans and opened one right away, drinking half of it in a gulp, and let out a small belch. "That hit the spot."

"You're welcome," said Bobby, amused.

He went to his room and changed for the party into a small blue swimsuit. Not too tight, but not too loose, either. He checked out his butt in the mirror, and, laughing a little, gave himself a thumbs up. He pulled on pants, a hoodie, and flip flops, and left for the resort, giving the gloomy clerk a wave on the way.

He made it through the vast expanse of the resort, which was far bigger than he'd thought, and came up on the party. Things were just getting started, but James was already waving around a bottle of beer as he told a story to a small rapt audience. He spotted Jeff Hardy, Mickie, and Tommy listening to James. Over by the end of the pool he saw AJ, Kaz, and Daniels standing in a tight circle, and a smile surfaced on his face. JB sauntered up to him and gave him a beer.

"Thanks, bro," said Bobby. "Where are you hanging out?"

"Over there with EY, Ray and Gail. Let's go." JB pointed and Bobby could see Bully Ray teasing Gail Kim and making her laugh. The two of them went over. Bobby shed his clothes quickly and threw them on the back of a lounge.

Gail raised her eyebrows as she checked him out. "Nice."

"Thanks." Bobby sat down in the chair and took in the whole scene. He made sure not to let himself gawk in AJ's direction. Even though Bischoff wasn't here, he wanted to keep on his toes.

The party got louder and louder as the sun went down. James jumped in the pool three or four times. Some other people got in and paddled around, or cannonballed, or dipped their toes in. EY snatched Pope's pants off and pretended to throw them in the water, and Pope pretended to threaten him with an ass whipping. Bobby got in the pool and actually swam around; at one point he swam over to where AJ was talking with Daniels and gave both of them a quick hi. AJ gave Bobby a look he could feel in his spine, and Bobby swam away fast before his blush became evident, dipping his face in the water to both hide and cool himself off.

But someone saw it. Tommy was watching him furtively, and once he saw the flash of smile on Bobby's face as he swam away, he got angry. He snatched a drink from the waitress and sat down on his chair, brooding slightly.

"The hell got into you just now?" James asked.

"Nothing. I'm cool."

"Better be."

Tommy threw his flip flop into the water, just missing Bobby. Bobby gave him a dirty look, then swam back towards his chair. He didn't feel like starting a fight. Tommy's flip flop floated forlornly in the pool. He stood up and shouted at Bobby, "Hey, dude, my bad, can you get that?"

"Get it yourself," said Bobby as he hauled himself out.

Tommy watched the water ooze down Bobby's back and thighs. "Fine," he continued bellowing, "keep being an asshole, shit bag."

Neither of them noticed AJ walking in Tommy's direction. Daniels trailed in his wake, his face quizzical but he was ready to support his buddy nevertheless. AJ walked up to Tommy and tapped him on the shoulder. Tommy turned around and his eyes closed to tiny slits. "What?" he said to AJ.

"I want to know what your problem is," AJ said. "You're always mouthing off to someone around here. Seems like a day can't go by without you standing up and calling someone an asshole. So, tell me, what in the world is your problem?"

Quiet radiated out from them as people turned to watch. James turned around and immediately facepalmed. He looked over at Bobby; Bobby was standing shoulder to shoulder with JB, watching the situation like everybody else.

Meanwhile, Tommy's mouth coiled. "I don't have a problem."

AJ said, "Yeah, you do. Why are you throwing things in the pool at people? Everybody else is having a good time and here you are, trying to get a fight started. You do it all the time, and I'm sick of it."

A muted "ooooo" came from the crowd. Bobby heard JB mutter, "This is going to be bad." Bobby himself kept quiet. He knew what this was really about.

"I do not." Tommy said, defending himself. "I was just playing."

"No, you weren't. You were being a dick, like you are all the time."

"You got a problem with me throwing things at Bobby, huh?"

"I have a problem with you throwing things at anybody. I have a problem with you stirring things up with anybody. I'm calling you out now because I am fed up with the way you act, and you need to straighten up."

"I don't need to do shit. You think you're my father or something? Kiss my ass."

"If your father had kicked your ass a little more growing up, maybe you would know how to act."

The whole place was rigid with tension, waiting for the fists to start swinging. Tommy made the mistake of saying one more thing. He bent down and said, "Maybe if you stopped letting people put their tongue in your ass, you'd be more of a man."

AJ's eyes widened and the intakes of breath around the entire pool were audible. In the silence, James said behind Tommy, "Oh shit son, you did it now." AJ balled his fist up and swung at Tommy, hitting him a direct shot in the mouth. Tommy's head snapped around and blood spurted from his lip, splattering on the ground. Before he could get turned around, AJ punched him again, his fist plowing into Tommy's face and smashing into his jaw. More blood flew, out of Tommy's mouth this time as his cheeks split against his teeth, and his eyes slammed closed. Quick as a snake, AJ punched him again, in the eye, and Tommy's eye watered and began to swell and bleed. He went to one knee and put both hands down for balance. He stayed on all fours, panting, and then tilted his bleeding face up to AJ's. Incredibly, he smiled, the blood streaming from his cheeks turning his mouth into an empty lit stage, and with his right hand he gave AJ the finger.

AJ backed up. So did Daniels. So did everybody else. AJ lunged forward and kicked Tommy in the hip as hard as he could. Tommy let out a howl and grabbed his side. Blood was raining down on the ground from his cut and swollen mouth and oozing a bit from a cut under his left eye. Tommy started to crawl away, his left leg dragging behind him, yelping a little from the pain. AJ watched him crawl. Bobby watched him crawl and wished he had a video camera. He was thoroughly enjoying this moment. Next to him, JB was hiding a grin behind his hands.

AJ backed up again, waiting. He didn't move until Tommy had crawled a few feet; until he was facing the pool. He came in for another kick, this time landing his foot squarely in the middle of Tommy's ass. Tommy shot face first into the pool and went down in a patch of gory water. Several scattered cheers went up. Bobby was one of the cheering ones.

"Take that," said AJ. He spat into the pool after Tommy and stalked back off to his seat. Daniels went with him, as bemused as ever.

"Damn, man," said Pope, walking over to where JB and Bobby were trying unsuccessfully to hold in laughter, "ain't anybody else getting in that pool tonight. Tommy always has to fuck it up for somebody."

"He deserved that," said JB, between laughs.

"Oh yeah, he did. You didn't see anybody stopping AJ, did you? Nobody said wait, break it up, or even said take it outside. You saw that, right? As soon as he went for the gay shit, it was a wrap. He signed his own death warrant with that." Pope shook his head. "Pure comedy. Tommy is lucky AJ didn't try to murder his ass. Kicked his ass in the pool old school Dynasty style. You remember that Bobby? Those chicks were always fighting and throwing each other in the pool. I'm gonna start calling Tommy Paige Carrington."

James was standing at the edge of the pool. As Tommy popped back to the surface, gasping for breath, James took a swig of his beer and looked thoughtful.

"Hey, James, help me here, my fucking leg's fucked up." Tommy said, slurring slightly. His lips were swelling a lot.

"Come on James!" Pope yelled. "Help Paige out the pool. Those diamonds are getting wet!"

James thought for a second, then reached out and grabbed Tommy's hand. He helped Tommy out of the pool, and Tommy sat on the lip - gingerly - and wiped some of the water off his face so he could see a little. "Shit," Tommy said, "that little fucker really got me."

"Get up and go back to the hotel room." James' face was hard and unforgiving. "I'll talk to you in the morning. Right now, you get the fuck out of my face."

"But I didn't start anything!"

"I don't care. Shut up and get gone."

Tommy lowered his head, but eventually, he did make his way to his feet. He walked a little way from the pool and staggered, almost falling. He turned to James. "Can you at least help me to the door?"

"No." James turned his back.

Tommy looked sullenly at James, and then step-staggered back towards the hotel. As he passed AJ, he looked up, and AJ's steely blue eyes bored into his. AJ's mouth was fixed in a sneer. "Got something else to say? My hand's itching."

Tommy looked back at the ground and kept on walking, favoring his left leg and rubbing his side as he went. AJ watched him go, a look of pure satisfaction welded onto his face. Daniels gave him a high five.

Eventually, AJ separated from Daniels to go get a soda. Bobby slipped out of his group and met up with him.

"Nice job," Bobby said with a smile.

"Thanks. It felt good to kick that big moron right in the ass."

"I bet. I've been replaying it in my head. You boot him in the ass and he shoots into the pool. Set it to music and it wins Oscars."

AJ laughed. "Yeah, I'll remember it too."

"So will he, when he sees his face in the mirror."

"No doubt." AJ looked around, and then lowered his voice. "Where you staying?"

"Quality Suites. Room 207."

"That dump?"

"It's not that bad for being so cheap."

"Yeah, but dang." AJ swallowed some of his soda.

"It'll be okay. Come by tonight. I need to thank you for fighting for my honor."

"I'm your hero, huh?"

"Every day."

"You're sweet. I'll be there. Around one, okay?"

"Okay. See ya."

"Later."

AJ walked away, and Bobby turned to resist temptation as much as he could. He went back and rejoined the party, slinging his arm over JB and letting loose a smile. JB held up his beer. Bobby toasted him.


	25. Chapter 25

When the clock hand hit 1, Bobby decided to call it a night. The party was still going strong, but he wanted to leave before he got too tired. He kissed Gail good night, gave JB and EY hugs, and waved to James, who had successfully put the Tommy situation out of his mind with hours of dancing and tipped him a wink and a smile. AJ caught Bobby's eye as he turned to leave and Bobby's heart lightened even more; he walked to the exit with a bounce in his step and the edges of his mouth curling up. Right after he got in his car his phone buzzed with a text.

"leaving here in 10 minutes meet you at your hotel room"

"Oh yeah," Bobby said to himself, "I like the sound of that." He responded with a "see you soon" and started his car. He didn't notice the other person in the parking lot slinking out to his own car and following him out of the lot.

Bobby drove back to his hotel, but as he passed a 7-11 he got a craving for a slurpee. He sighed and turned on his turn signal. The car two lengths behind him did the same. While Bobby parked directly in front of the building, the car behind him parked four spaces away. The driver didn't get out. He watched Bobby close his car door and walk in. His hands tightened on the wheel and he ground his teeth. Back in the hotel room he had taken a handful of pills and snorted two lines, and all of them had kicked in between then and now. The pain in his hip and face was temporarily gone, replaced by seething anger, resentment, and paranoia. He had only bothered with a cursory wash of his face, and dark crusted blood zigzagged down his face and mingled with the fresh trickle of blood coming from one nostril. He poured another bump on his hand and sniffed it, grimacing a little. His jaw jittered and he started to grind his teeth again. His eyes were giant dilated orbs with swollen black crescents cradling them.

Inside, the slurpee machine was spinning but had a "DO NOT TOUCH" sign on it. Bobby asked the bored clerk what was up. The clerk replied that the slurpee machine would be ready in 5 minutes. Bobby decided to wait. He leaned against the coffee area and played with his phone for a while. While he was waiting, he got a text from AJ. "what room was it again?"

"207 but I'm at the 7-11"

"how long you gonna be"

"couple of minutes I'm waiting for a slurpee"

"sounds like a good idea I'm stopping by"

"ok see you in a bit"

Bobby went back to his game and kept an eye on the machine.

In a few minutes AJ pulled up. As he walked in the store, Tommy's eyes bulged and a sadistic smile erupted on his face. He took another bump off his hand, his teeth constantly grinding.

AJ walked over to Bobby and they bumped fists. "Hey, you." AJ said, "do you know how much longer it's gonna be?"

"Shouldn't be much longer, I hope," Bobby answered. Just then the clerk sauntered over to check the machine. He took the sign off with a satisfied grunt and nodded to Bobby as he walked back to the counter. Bobby and AJ walked over and loaded up; Bobby picked Coke, AJ picked blue raspberry.

Tommy got out of the car and sat on the hood, tossing the now empty vial under the next car. He was amped up. It was one thing for him and Bobby to fight in a hotel; it was another thing entirely for AJ to jump him in front of everybody like that. He wanted another go round, and this time, he wouldn't let that slick motherfucker get any punches in. He flexed his hands as he waited for them to come out.

The two of them came out of the door. Then AJ did something unlike him; he pulled Bobby close and buried his face in his neck. Bobby whispered in his ear, "Mmm, you're feeling bold tonight. What brought that on?"

"Nothing much," said AJ, pulling away a little and smiling into Bobby's eyes. "I just love you, that's all."

Bobby smiled back and stroked AJ's face.

**FLASH. CLICK.**

For Bobby everything shifted into slow motion. Their heads turned, almost as one, and there stood Tommy with his phone in his hand. Tommy's grin was sharklike in its determined intensity. He turned and beelined for his car door. Bobby and AJ ran after him, but Tommy was fueled by too many drugs to be caught. He slammed the door just as they reached it, and they pounded furiously on the car door. Tommy started his car, and gave them the finger as he backed up and spun the car to drive off.

"My car!" Bobby gasped. He turned and sprinted to his car and AJ followed in his wake. They piled into Bobby's car and sped off in pursuit.

Tommy was driving like a maniac down the highway. He weaved in and out of lanes as deftly as a spider. He blew through a spotlight and Bobby was forced to do the same, his heart in his throat as he whipped his head from side to side and prayed no one rammed into them. Beside him, AJ's face was paper white. "Catch him, Bobby, you need to catch him before the cops come!"

"I'm going to catch him but fuck that, the cops can arrest his ass."

"No, they can't! We can't get the cops involved! The first thing he's going to do is tell everybody what happened! I'm on thin ice as it is! God, why did I do that? What was I thinking?"

Bobby spared a second to glance disbelievingly at AJ, and just then Tommy's luck deserted him and he skidded off the road into a ditch. They raced up, parked in front of his car, and rushed out to check on him. Tommy looked dazed but otherwise unhurt. He opened the door and puked into the grass. Bobby charged up to him and yanked his phone out of his pants; Tommy sagged in his seat and didn't protest. Luckily, his phone was unlocked and it took Bobby no time at all to find and delete the picture. He scanned through a couple more photos to make sure there was nothing else even remotely incriminating. AJ squatted beside Tommy to check if he was injured.

"Tommy, you all right?"

"Fuck off, you fucking midget."

"Oh, THAT's nice," said Bobby from the side. He tossed the phone to AJ, who put it in Tommy's hand. Sirens sounded, but they were far away yet.

AJ shushed him. Bobby frowned but swallowed his next words. AJ leaned in towards Tommy and said, "The cops are coming. You hear 'em?"

"Yeah."

"Now we can tell them what happened, or we can tell them something ran in the road and you freaked out and steered around it. But you need to promise me you're not going to say anything about Bobby and me."

"You must be crazy."

"Okay," AJ said as he stood up, "enjoy jail."

"Wait, wait."

"Hurry up, the cops are almost here."

Tommy stared up at AJ. AJ's face was stern. "I can't," Tommy said. "I can't let you win twice in one night."

AJ shrugged. "Your call."

The cop car was driving up now. Tommy ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Okay. Okay. Whatever you want."

"And leave us alone too. No more fighting us or following us around. After this, you keep to yourself and mind your own business. I mean it."

The cop was getting out of the car. AJ stared at Tommy, who looked back anxiously at the cop, then at AJ, then at Bobby, then back at AJ...and nodded. AJ nodded back and put a look of friendly concern on his face. Bobby did the same but felt disgusted inside.

They all stuck to the same story with the police - Tommy was coming back from a hardcore match, and he'd spotted something in the road and swerved. They were following right behind him and were able to stop and make sure he was okay. Tommy refused medical attention and, to all of their amazement, passed the sobriety tests. It was a very close thing, but after all was said and done, Tommy escaped with a mere citation. The three of them got into Bobby's car afterward for an uncomfortable ride back to the Westgate. Once Tommy got out of the car and stomped off it was like he took a storm cloud with him.

Bobby drummed his fingers on the wheel. "You want me to drop you off here, or at the 7-11 to get your car?"

"The 7-11," replied AJ.

Bobby made a U-turn and drove off without further comment. It was starting to rain, and the windshield was soon splattered. He turned on the windshield wipers and then AJ spoke. "Are you upset or something?"

"No, just a little shocked I guess. I didn't expect to end up in a high speed chase tonight."

"Yeah, me neither. All the adrenaline's got me wired."

"Me too."

"But on the positive note, we don't have to worry about him anymore."

"I wish we would have let him get arrested."

"I know, but it wasn't practical, Bobby. I saw the chance to get him out of our lives for good, and I took it. Think about it. This way, he's off our backs, and I don't have to worry about my wife divorcing me over something she read on the internet."

"So, you're not chucking it all and running away with me then?"

"Maybe when I hit the lottery and can afford the child support."

Bobby smiled. He liked that idea, even if he knew it couldn't come true. "I wonder what James is gonna say about all this."

"I bet he'll going to peel the skin off his back. You can't tell me he is going to take this in stride."

"For some reason, I have this feeling Tommy won't even tell him."

"You think?"

"Yeah. I can't put my finger on it. Usually he can't wait to tell James everything, but I just have this feeling he is keeping this one to himself."

"Probably too embarrassed about it. You heard what he said to me right? He can't stand losing to me twice in one night."

"He never had a chance against you."

"True."

"Sure can't kiss like you can."

AJ's eyes slid over to Bobby. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Hmmm. Room 207, right?"

"As rain."

"Maybe I'll come by and give you some of what you've been craving. Although, honestly, I'm not too excited about doing anything in that dump."

"By the time you get in the room, you won't care."

"Is that a fact?"

"Come and see." Bobby grinned as he said it.

"Getting frisky already, huh?"

"Hell yeah." Bobby pulled into the 7-11 lot and stopped, one hand on the gearshift. "Be careful, but don't be slow."

"Will do." AJ put his hand over Bobby's and squeezed. "I'll follow you."


	26. Chapter 26

Bobby watched AJ as he got out of the sedan and strolled over to his own car. His tongue stole out of his mouth and caressed his upper lip; he hardly noticed. AJ looked up as he reached his car door and gave Bobby a knowing smirk. Bobby blushed and turned the car around. He checked the rearview mirror until he could see AJ drive up behind him, then took off down the road.

It didn't take long for them to pull into the hotel parking lot. Bobby parked on one side; AJ, across and a few spaces down. Once in the lobby, they were greeted by the same glum clerk that had waited on Bobby earlier. His expression brightened marginally when Bobby walked in, although it was a long way from an actual cheerful greeting. Bobby said politely, "Hello, how are you? Did you get some sleep?"

"Yeah relief came in. Thanks for the drinks. Got the housekeepers to give your room a second doing."

"Hey, thanks! I appreciate that," Bobby said, a huge smile erupting on his face. To his left, AJ smiled too. Bobby waved the clerk his goodbyes and the two of them proceeded up to the room. True to his word, the sheets fairly sparkled, and the carpet no longer looked like the aftermath of a soccer game.

"Not bad," said AJ as he looked over the room. "I would have hated to see it with the regular cleaning though."

"It didn't look that bad. I'm glad they gave us nicer sheets. I already feel a little bad for what we're gonna do in them," Bobby replied. He walked up behind AJ and slid his hands around his waist, his thumbs nudging under AJ's shirt and caressing his stomach. Bobby dipped his head and pressed his face against AJ's head, inhaling the soft scent of him, and his tongue flickered out and ran down the back of AJ's ear. AJ shivered and ran his hands over Bobby's. He turned in Bobby's arms and tilted his mouth up for a kiss.

Their lips met. Bobby pulled AJ close and they devoured each other, hands fumbling to pull up shirts and open zippers as they inched towards the bed. AJ's leg banged into the bed frame and Bobby, smiling, playfully pushed AJ onto it. AJ bounced, smiling back, and they both yanked off their shirts in unison and tossed them into the air. Bobby unbuckled his jeans in record time and yanked at the bottom of AJ's jeans until they came off and crumpled on top of his own. He crawled onto the bed, marking his way upwards with gentle kisses on AJ's stomach, his nipples, his chest, his neck, and finally his cheeks. He locked eyes with AJ and slowly, languidly traced his tongue along AJ's lips, watching and enjoying AJ's eyes completely empty of everything but desire. AJ leaned up for a kiss but Bobby pushed him back down onto the bed and kept teasing him, sucking on his lips, kissing his chin, never pausing for long until at long last pausing and kissing AJ deeply, plunging his tongue deep inside his mouth. His hips took on a mind of their own and undulated against AJ, slow at first, and then faster and faster.

Their underwear came off next, meeting the same fate as their shirts. Bobby crawled up and knelt near AJ's head. AJ stroked the inside of Bobby's thigh, and Bobby responded by tracing his thumb around AJ's mouth. As AJ's hand wrapped around Bobby's cock, Bobby's thumb slipped inside AJ's mouth, and they both enjoyed the sensations. Bobby moved himself over AJ's face – AJ's hand stroking him the whole time – and guided his hard cock into AJ's mouth. AJ wrapped his hands around Bobby's waist and pulled him down, and Bobby closed his eyes and relished the wetness and suction of AJ's mouth. His hands found AJ's dick, hard and ready, and he took him into his mouth, all the way deep inside. With his other hand he massaged AJ's balls. AJ's mouth on him was strong, and AJ kept sucking him hard with those lips and rubbing against him with that tongue and his whole body was alight with passion. AJ's hands snuck up to Bobby's tight hole and started rubbing it, and Bobby moaned around a mouthful of cock, which made AJ moan himself and start rubbing harder.

With reluctance, Bobby put both hands down and pulled himself up, keeping his mouth gripped on AJ until the very end, when AJ's soaked dick popped out of his mouth. He gave the head one quick lick before sitting up. AJ was carefully not letting Bobby's dick out of his mouth. Bobby briefly stopped what he was doing to watch AJ's mouth work, and then grabbed the lube off the nightstand. He poured some on his left hand and then nestled the bottle carefully in AJ's hands, trusting he would know what to do. And he did. As soon as Bobby laid down and began sucking AJ's dick again, AJ opened the bottle and lubed up two fingers. He put his middle finger directly over Bobby's hole and pushed in, a little bit at a time, more, and more, and more until he was fully inside. A tear dropped down Bobby's cheek with the pleasure of it, and he quickly pulled AJ's thighs up and out until he could do the same to him.

They kept going like this for a while, heads bobbing, fingers moving in and out of each other, until AJ leaned back and gasped for breath. "Bobby," he sighed, "I want you inside me again right now, right now, come on…"

"Are you sure?" Bobby said.

"Yes! Now hurry up before I come all over everything."

"Your wish is my command," Bobby said, spinning around and picking up the lube from the pillow. He pulled AJ's hips up again and spread him wide. AJ licked his lips in anticipation, and so did Bobby. Bobby took his cock in one hand, dripped more lube on himself, and then penetrated AJ in one smooth, slow stroke. AJ grabbed the back of Bobby's head and brought him in for a kiss. They kept kissing while Bobby started rocking his hips back and forth. As Bobby went faster and faster, their mouths separated and AJ arched his back and panted in ecstasy. Bobby put his face in AJ's neck and thought that there was nothing better than this in the world. Their bodies slapped together in rhythm. Bobby kissed AJ again, quickly, and as AJ's head arched into the pillow again he kept his face close, each sigh and grunt and moan of AJ's exciting him more and more until he slipped into dirty talk.

"You love it, don't you?"

"Yes, yes, oh God, I love it."

"Tell me. Tell me how much you love it. Tell me how much you want me."

"I love it, I love you, I-I…Bobby I can't…I can't even think…I love you so much…."

"I love you too, AJ, say the word and I'll give you everything you could ever want, just tell me, tell me and you can have it anytime you want...I need you so bad in my life…." Bobby gripped AJ's shoulders and wished fiercely that he could bite. AJ's legs were tight around him. The headboard thumped deep into the wall with each of Bobby's thrusts. He felt AJ shove a hand between them and start jerking his cock, and he felt he wouldn't last much longer, either.

"Oh God…" AJ whispered. His body began to shudder, and when his orgasm came he cried out and bit his tongue. A drop of blood oozed from the side of his mouth. Bobby didn't see it; AJ's body was contracting around him and his own orgasm was like a grenade inside his head. The whole world tilted into shades of grey for a second and then, just as fast, the colors flooded back in and he went limp.

It took several minutes for both of them to recover. Bobby pulled out of AJ and lay on his side. Their legs tangled together easily. AJ spoke first. "Bobby, that was one of the greatest fucks I've ever had in my whole life. I mean, my LIFE."

"Did you just curse?"

"I did. Don't know where that came from."

"I think my ego is swelling up."

"Don't let yourself get caught in the door, now."

Bobby laughed and leaned over for a kiss. "I love you," he said, pressing himself into AJ.

"I love you too. To think, we could have been doing this for years. I almost regret not kissing you the second you walked into the door."

"Me too. I've loved you for so long. I'm so grateful that you're here with me. Any time you want to run away with me, just say the words."

AJ laughed. "You never know. We'll get a house in the woods and be happy together."

"I'm happy wherever you are. Now if I could only get you into hockey things would be perfect."

"Which team do the Red Wings hate?"

"The Blackhawks. That's Chicago."

"Oh, I'll be a fan of them, then."

"Smartass." Bobby tweaked one of AJ's nipples. "That would be the quickest way to get me to leave you."

"Would you?"

"There's no way I would be caught dead with a Blackhawks fan. Not even on a bet."

"Oh well. Forget it then. I would miss you too much."

Bobby kissed AJ again. "I'm sure we can find something we both like."

"I'm sure too. Like sleep."

"Is that a hint?"

"Sure is."

"I got you. And I get to wake up to you. That's even better."

"You'll be doing that a lot now."

Bobby only smiled. At that second, he was the happiest man in the world.


End file.
